padres postizos
by adrySOE
Summary: kyoko ha aceptado su amistad con el actor, dejándolo ahora en la senpai/friendzone, pero ¿que pasaría si por casualidades del destino, encontraran a un tierno paquetito frente a la puerta de Ren? mal resumen por favor denle una oportunidad, es mi segundo fic de skip beat.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola minna-san *reverencia* como sabrán este es mi segundo fic de skip beat, espero que lo disfruten, este capítulo es algo corto pero, es necesario dejarlo hasta ahí, espero que sea de su agrado. Skip beat no me pertenece, le pertenece a Nakamura-sensei.**

 **Capítulo 1:**

Han pasado dos días desde el incidente de la madre de Kyoko o mejor dicho cambiémosle el nombre para mejorar un poco las cosas, desde el asunto de la confusión de "pensé-que-era-corn", Kyoko ya no sabía cómo mirar a la cara a Ren, y para empeorar las cosas huyo, así es señoras y señores, salió corriendo despavorida por la vergüenza que tenía, sin darle tiempo a Ren de decirle alguna cosa, su pensamiento le decía que seguramente el estaría pensando que ella seguramente era débil y que lo próximo que aria seria darle un sermón senpai-kouhai, pues no fue así, nuestra pequeña Kyoko estuvo muy equivocada, y aquí lamentándose y matando del susto a toda persona que pasara por el departamento de Love Me, estaba decidida a esperar la muerte, pero algo detuvo a Kyoko en sus pensamientos pesimistas, la puerta de Love Me se había abierto dejando ver al hombre más guapo de todo Japón.

-Mogami-san ¿estás bien?, he tratado de localizarte desde que saliste corriendo esa madrugada, te llame y deje mensajes pero no contestaste- decía Ren preocupado.

-Tsuruga-sannnnnnnnnnnn, lo siento mucho, soy alguien despreciable- decía Kyoko en una de sus exageradas reverencias- como fui capaz de llorar sobre usted y sin ningún consentimiento.

-Mogami-san, ¿de qué te avergüenzas?, todos tenemos momentos de debilidad, incluso tú me has visto en varios de los míos, ¿sabes?, sé que soy tu sempai, pero eso no quita que podamos ser amigos, es más somos como amigos- en ese momento Ren pensaba de que jamás lograría algo con Kyoko.

-p-pero…- decía Kyoko roja

-nada de peros, ya nos hemos ayudado mucho mutuamente y por eso comienza la amistad o en nuestro caso, perdóname si te ofendo, comenzó con odio.

-si lo sé- dijo Kyoko soltando una pequeña risa- al inicio ni siquiera nos soportábamos.

-¿lo ves?, ahora si algo te molesta puedes contar conmigo.

-está bien, d-digo lo mismo hacia usted.

-ok, vamos, ya es muy tarde, te acompañare a casa y no acepto un no por respuesta, una chica no debe andar sola en la calle a estas horas, además de todos modos debo irme caminando, mi auto está en el taller.

-esta bien -dijo Kyoko resignada, ya que estaba a punto de protestar- pero ¿y Yashiro-san?

-ohh, él se fue hace varias horas porque se sentía mal y quería tratar cuanto antes el resfriado, aunque dudo que lo logre, se veía muy mal.

-pobre Yashiro-san, es como un imán para resfriados- dijo Kyoko imaginándose al pobre hombre acostado en una cama con la manta hasta las narices y justo en ese momento recibe una llamada y se apresura a contestar, pero como si el destino estuviera conspirando contra ella y su vergüenza ante su sempai y ahora amigo, lo que escucha es la voz de un hombre, una voz gravemente congestionada.

-hola Kyoko-chan cof cof.

-Yashiro-san, ¿se encuentra bien?

-bueno cof… no precisamente, te quería pedir un favor.

-dígame Yashiro-san- a todo esto Ren escuchaba atentamente y Kyoko rogaba porque no fuera lo que ella estaba pensando y como ya dije el destino estaba conspirando contra ella, Yashiro le soltó una bomba atómica.

-es que como habrás notado me encuentro muy enfermo y bueno…necesito que seas manager sustituta una vez más, te lo agradecería mucho por favor, además eres la única que tiene idea de cómo funciona la agenda de Ren- decía Yashiro tan frenéticamente que se escuchaba a través del teléfono.

-sí, creo que no habría ningún problema.

-gracias Kyoko-chan, me has salvado la vida cof cof cof… mi agenda está en mi oficina, allí está todo lo que tiene Ren programado en las próximas dos semanas, ahh y Kyoko-chan por favor no dejes que descuide su alimentación, ahora llamare a Ren para avisarle.

-ohh tranquilo no hace falta, está aquí...Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san quiere hablar con usted.

-Kyoko-chan, llamo Yashiro, no es necesario, tu misma le puedes decir.

-ah, ok que se mejore, adiós- dijo finalmente colgando el teléfono.

-Mogami-san, ¿Qué quería Yashiro?

-está muy enfermo y me pidió que fuera tu manager otra vez, ahora debemos pasar por su oficina para buscar la agenda.

-mmm ya veo, entonces supongo que te quedaras en mi casa por un tiempo- decía Ren aparentemente impasible, aunque por dentro estaba muy feliz y también pensaba en la celebración que estaría armando su manager/amigo en ese momento a pesar de estar enfermo- entonces pasaremos primero por el Darumaya, para que busques tus cosas.

-está bien- dijo Kyoko con un rubor casi imperceptible, buscaron la agenda y luego fueron al Darumaya, donde Kyoko les explico todo a la okami y al jefe para luego ir a buscar sus cosas dejando a Ren tomando un té Mientras hablaba con la okami y evitaba miradas del jefe que le decían algo así como "te estoy vigilando", cuando se fueron de la tienda la okami los despidió con una sonrisa. Kyoko y Ren iban ablando por la calle de cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera.

-así que Mogami-san, los dueños del Daruma son muy amables y créeme creo que el jefe mataría a cualquier hombre que se te acercara con malas intenciones, no es por nada pero o eran imaginaciones mías o de verdad me estaba amenazando con la mirada.

-jejeje, tranquilo Tsuruga-san él es así, Ohh ya llegamos- dijo Kyoko mientras entraban al edificio, y como educada dama que era, sin más ni menos saludo a la recepcionista debidamente. Subieron hasta la planta donde se ubicaba el departamento de Ren y se encontraron con una sorpresita en una caja frente a la puerta y junto con ella una carta que decía.

 _ **-buenas noches y perdone por molestarlo/la o en cualquier caso los dos si es necesario, necesito que cuiden de mi bebe por mí, solo por un tiempo, y si le preocupa que la abandone este tranquilo/la, porque no lo hare, la quiero demasiado, no sé quién será usted, pero si vive en este edificio supongo que está estable económicamente y podrá cuidar de mi bebe por un tiempo, cerca de un mes, se lo pido con toda mi alma, en ese mes estaré trabajando muy duro para poder pagar por los gastos que usted haya tenido y para poder estar bien económicamente, su nombre es Yume, por favor cuide de ella. Se lo pide una madre desesperada.-**_ termino Ren de leer la carta. E inmediatamente se preocupó por la reacción de Kyoko. Pero cuando la vio, noto que estaba aparentemente absorta viendo a la bebe mientras dormía.

 **Espero que les haya gustado, y ojala que la sigan, ah por cierto, los review son vida, los review son amor, así que por favor compadézcanse de su humilde servidora y déjenme reviews.**

 **PD: mi otro fic lo estaré actualizando próximamente en varios días. Nos leemos. *de pie, reverencia, aye sir*.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola minna sé que me demore en publicar, y supongo que comprenderán, necesitaba aprovechar mis vacaciones y bueno ya no puedo escribir durante las noches porque mi hermana se pasó a mi cuarto y si me viera en el pc hasta la madrugada seguramente me metería en problemas con mis padres y otra razón es que estuve leyendo manga como loca todas las vacaciones. Skip beat le pertenece a Nakamura-sensei, los agradecimientos al final, espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

 **Capitulo 2:**

-jejeje, tranquilo Tsuruga-san él es así, Ohh ya llegamos- dijo Kyoko mientras entraban al edificio, y como educada dama que era, sin más ni menos saludo a la recepcionista debidamente. Subieron hasta la planta donde se ubicaba el departamento de Ren y se encontraron con una sorpresita en una caja frente a la puerta y junto con ella una carta que decía.

 _ **-buenas noches y perdone por molestarlo/la o en cualquier caso los dos si es necesario, necesito que cuiden de mi bebe por mí, solo por un tiempo, y si le preocupa que la abandone este tranquilo/la, porque no lo hare, la quiero demasiado, no sé quién será usted, pero si vive en este edificio supongo que está estable económicamente y podrá cuidar de mi bebe por un tiempo, cerca de un mes, se lo pido con toda mi alma, en ese mes estaré trabajando muy duro para poder pagar por los gastos que usted haya tenido y para poder estar bien económicamente, su nombre es Yume, por favor cuide de ella. Se lo pide una madre desesperada.-**_ termino Ren de leer la carta. E inmediatamente se preocupó por la reacción de Kyoko. Pero cuando la vio, noto que estaba aparentemente absorta viendo a la bebe mientras dormía.

-tsuruga-san, ¿y ahora?, ¿lo reportamos a la policía?, waaaaaaaaaaaaa- decía nerviosa caminando de un lado a otro- aunque… la carta dice que le hagan el favor de cuidarla, mmmmmmm.

-bueno, si lo que dice en la carta es verdad creo que lo mejor sería cuidarla hasta que la madre vuelva.

-pero ¿cómo lo hará?, necesitara ayuda, y si quiere y-yo quiero ayudarle.

-¿Qué has dicho mogami-san?-pregunto Ren sorprendido.

-q-que yo quiero ayudarle a cuidarla- dijo con un pequeño rubor- es decir que puedo ayudarle, usted está muy ocupado y yo puedo hacerlo, además recuerde que me quedare por unos días, mientras yashiro-san se recupera.

-bueno, supongo que está bien, vamos, llevémosla adentro- dijo Ren al intentar cargarla pero se dio cuenta que tal vez sería algo muy difícil, miro sus manos y se sintió mucho peor, debido a que recordó a toda la gente a la que había golpeado hasta casi matar en peleas y como consecuencia la muerte de su amigo al intentar detenerlo, no quería cargarla con esas manos, con las manos de un asesino. Kyoko que había estado observando los movimientos de su sempai, se preocupó al verlo de ese modo, como hundiéndose en la oscuridad tan repentinamente, con la mirada nublada y con un atisbo de desprecio mirando sus manos.

-tsuruga-san, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto con preocupación pero él no le respondió- tsuruga-san- nada- tsuruga-san- llamo esta vez un poco más fuerte poniendo una de sus manos sobre las manos de él, Ren que estaba sumiso en su mundo de auto desprecio al sentir ese toque cálido y conocido para él, volvió a la realidad.

-¿eh? ¿Pasa algo mogami-san?- pregunto aun algo desentendido.

-es que… parece como si algo le preocupara- dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-oh, es solo que no sé cómo cargarla y me preocupa lastimarla- mintió, no más bien actuó rápidamente para que no se diera cuenta, pero kyoko frunció levemente el ceño, sabiendo que a pesar de que él era un gran actor no creía lo que decía, y lo sabía porque esa mirada que tenía no podía ser simplemente por no saber cargar a un bebe así que decidió que esperaría hasta que el decidiera hablar sobre el tema.

-bueno, entonces yo lo hare, adentro le indico como hacerlo- dijo kyoko cargando a la bebe con delicadeza mientras Ren la observaba y luego iba detrás de ella cogiendo la caja para luego cerrar la puerta de su apartamento. Ya dentro Ren detallo en la caja donde estaba la bebe, había más cosas en ella.

-mogami-san aquí hay más cosas- anuncio Ren

-¿ah sí? ¿Qué hay?- pregunto curiosa con la bebe en brazos que aún seguía dormida.

-sí, hay un biberón, un chupete, una manta, un oso de peluche, unos cuantos pañales, mmm unos papeles y… parece que esto es otra carta, dice:

 _ **Nuevamente me disculpo por las molestias, y me presento adecuadamente, soy koizuki utau, en la caja encontraran algunas cosas que le podrían ser útiles, junto con algunos papeles como el acta de nacimiento de yume y un acta de custodia temporal, la cual ya está firmada por mí, solo debe firmarla usted o ustedes en caso de que sean dos o más personas las que viven aquí. también está el carnet de vacunación. También debo decirles que soy madre soltera y por eso hago esto, ya que el padre de yume se niega a responder por ella, como ya lo leyó seguramente volveré por ella en un mes y si se pregunta cómo entre al edificio, lo hice justo en el momento en el que el guardia se distrajo, deberá perdonarme por mi atrevimiento, pero es que era necesario. Muchas gracias.**_

-oh, entonces digamos que usted será su tutor temporal, ¿cierto?

-si, supongo que sí es así, además no habría otra opción- dijo Ren mirando a la bebe que aún seguía dormida y de repente una idea paso por su cabeza al ver el acta de custodia, tal vez kyoko podría llenar el otro espacio en blanco luego de que el firmara, además no es como si no fuera justo, después de todo ella también estaría cuidando de yume- buscare una pluma para firmarla-dijo Ren.

-oh, yo tengo una- dijo kyoko buscando en los bolsillos de su overol y sacando una pluma negra- aquí tiene tsuruga-san- dijo tendiéndole la pluma haciendo que se tocaran levemente sus manos.

-gracias mogami-san- dijo Ren al tomarla y al sentir el que sus manos se tocaron sonrió inconscientemente, dejando en estado crítico a muchos de los demonios de kyoko.

- _evacuen, a todas las unidades, a todos de los nuestros que hayan sobrevivido al ataque se les pide que guarden la calma y vigilen el campo nervioso de nuestra ama, y a los ángeles se les pide que lleven a cabo la asistencia médica de los que estén en un estado grave-_ decía uno de los demonios a través de un micrófono, mientras kyoko se encontraba levemente anonadada

-mogami-san- llamo Ren al terminar de firmar el documento- hace un momento estuve pensando que bueno, tal vez sería lo mejor que firmaras tú también.

-¿ehhhhh? ¿Y-yyo? Etto yoo yo- decía kyoko nerviosa, no sabía que decir. ¿Qué cosas le estaba piediendo Ren? Eso no era bueno para su propia salud mental.

-es que, ya tu sabes que como me ayudaras a cuidar de ella supongo que sería bueno que tu firmaras el otro espacio- añadió Ren para que kyoko se calmara aunque en realidad lo que él pensaba era que sería como si ellos fueran los padres de la niña.

-o-ok, creo que está bien que lo haga-dijo kyoko tomando la pluma, leyendo la hoja y finalmente firmando en la parte donde decía firma de la madre temporal, sin poder evitar fijarse en la parte en donde había firmado Ren, que decía padre temporal y con eso tampoco pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-bueno supongo que eso es todo- dijo Ren- ahora si es hora de encargarnos de la bebe

-sí, sigue dormida, ¿Qué dice du acta de nacimiento sobre su edad?- pregunto kyoko curiosa

-bueno según esto tiene 6 meses- respondió Ren observando la hoja hasta que escucharon un leve quejido proveniente de la bebe, demostrando que se había despertado y los observaba a ellos con unos grandes ojos ámbar (si lo hice, no lo pude evitar es que este color va a ser muy necesario) llenos de curiosidad, pero al sentir que se encontraba en un lugar desconocido sus ojitos se comenzaron a llenar de grandes lágrimas- ay no, ay no, ¿Por qué llora?- decía Ren nervioso.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué lloras yume-chan?, tu mami está bien y volverá en un tiempo por ti, no llores nosotros te cuidaremos por un tiempo, yo soy mogami kyoko y él es tsuruga Ren- le decía a kyoko a la bebe mientras la arrullaba suavemente y le hacía caras graciosas, lo cual parecía estar dando resultados y había hecho que la bebe comenzara a reír y tomara confianza hacia ella y luego se quedara observando a Ren que estaba viendo a kyoko embelesado.

 **Bueno este fue el capítulo espero que les haya gustado, tuve algunos problemas de inspiración al inicio, por cierto quería hablarles de cierto manga que estoy leyendo y que recientemente descubrí que es de Nakamura-sensei se trata de su obra anterior a skip beat, tokyo crazy Paradise se las recomiendo mucho.**

 **Gracias a las chicas que tienen mi historia en favoritos y en alertas:** **kotoko-98** **,** **evav262** **,** **brends13** **,** **amuchan08** **,** **Yanahi U** **,** **PaulaGaTo** **,** **yacc32** **,** **,** **skarllet northman** **,** **nathaly-ab** **,** **mutemuia** **,** **Sak19** **,** **NekkoLover** **,** **JOYhime** **,** **FabeGirl** **.**

 **Y ahora los review:**

 **oxybry** **: si bueno, después de todo es kyoko y no hay problema todo el mundo comete errores jeje, gracias por decirme. Y me alegra que te gustara.**

 **mutemuia** **: si y lo hará obvio, solo que bueno él va lento en las cosas pero ya veremos qué cosa sale de mi cabeza.**

 **JOYhime** **: si sería algo así como "te mataremos si le haces algo".**

 **kotoko-98** **: obvio, supongamos que yashiro es un ángel con pañal, un apuesto ángel con pañal, jeje y ya hablemos por review.**

 **skarllet northman** **: me hace feliz el hecho de que te agrade.**

 **ela999: bueno aquí tiene, espero que no me odies por la espera.**

 **cleo la rosa neg: que dicha me da que lo ames, espero que lo sigas leyendo.**

 **Guest: pues aquí esta.**

 **zahiadi17** **: gracias espero que lo sigas.**

 **PaulaGaTo** **: bueno, supongo que ya sabes la razón, esta explicada en la segunda carta, y aquí tienes el capítulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a tod s l s que me leen, lamento tanto la demora, pero como siempre el colegio me tiene extremadamente ocupada y no cumplo con los días en que debo subir los fics.**

 **Skip beat le pertenece a la malvada Nakamura-sensei. Esta vez no hare agradecimientos, porque me tengo que ir al colegio, asi que a la tarde o la noche cuando suba el otro capítulo lo hare.**

 **Capítulo 3:**

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué lloras yume-chan?, tu mami está bien y volverá en un tiempo por ti, no llores nosotros te cuidaremos por un tiempo, yo soy mogami kyoko y él es tsuruga Ren- le decía kyoko a la bebe mientras la arrullaba suavemente y le hacía caras graciosas, lo cual parecía estar dando resultados, había hecho que la bebe comenzara a reír y tomara confianza hacia ella y luego se quedara observando a Ren que estaba viendo a kyoko embelesado, cuando Ren se dio cuenta de esto, le dio una cálida sonrisa a yume y pensó que estaba bien, que kyoko estaría con él para guardar todas su pesadillas y temores y que por ello tampoco debía temerle a algo tan simple como sostener a una bebe.

-Mogami-san, ¿me permitirías?- dijo Ren agarrando la pequeña mano de Yume.

-claro, déjeme y la acomodo- dijo Kyoko cargando a Yume y sentándola en el regazo de Ren- ponga su mano en estomago de Yume para poder sostenerla, eso así es- dijo kyoko indicándole a Ren para después soltar una pequeña risa al ver ese tipo de cuadro.

-oh, creo que a mi querida amiga le hace mucha gracia verme así, ¿no es así Yume?- le pregunto Ren a la bebe, que soltó una leve risa porque se le hacía graciosa la cara de Kyoko, la cual estaba muy sonrojada.

-bueno, no es eso, es que se me hace muy raro ver al gran y apuesto Tsuruga Ren con esas pintas de padre primerizo- dijo Kyoko sin medir sus palabras y estallando en una gran carcajada, para después caer en cuenta de lo que dijo al ver la cara de sorpresa de Ren.

-¿así que crees que soy apuesto?- pregunto Ren picando a Kyoko y al mismo tiempo con una leve esperanza surgiendo en suinterior.

-etto, si, bueno, la verdad es que tendría que estar ciega si no pensara así- dijo un poco nerviosa.

-oh- solo pudo decir, ya que sus pensamientos estaban procesando todo- _"eso significa que no le soy del todo indiferente y que por lo menos alguna vez ha pensado en mí como un hombre y no como un sempai, bueno no vaya a ser que esté haciendo ideas erróneas, vamos Kuon contrólate y luego respóndele, ya se, le hare un cumplido"_ \- pues entonces puedo decir lo que pienso de ti- dijo Ren sonriendo cálidamente y kyoko trago duro al ver esa sonrisa, pero no porque la asustara, no claro que no, esa sonrisa la hacía distraerse del resto del mundo y en ocasiones se sentía un poco intimidada por lo que causaba en ella- pues yo pienso que eres una chica muy hermosa.

-¡Tsuruga-san!- chillo Kyoko extremadamente abochornada- ¿Cómo puede ser capaz de decirme eso? ¡A MI!, yo que soy una mujer sin ningún atractivo.

-Tsuruga-san nada- dijo Ren serio- o aceptas el cumplido o lo aceptas señorita, además de que tienes un gran talento y determinación, y no me vengas conque no es así, yo siempre lo he pensado y ahora que somos oficialmente amigos no tengo razones para callar- finalizo y luego saco su lengua en un gesto infantil.

-ok, ok, usted gana, pero por lo menos no salga con eso de que siempre lo ha pensado- regaño Kyoko- recuerde que al inicio no nos agradaba vernos ni en pintura.

-bueno si jaja ¿Quién lo diría?- dijo Ren rascándose la cabeza y soltando una risita.

\- ¿ya ve? Jajajaja- rio también- al parecer ya son las… ¡9:00pm!- dijo espantada mirando el reloj y ni Yume ni nosotros hemos comido todavía, lo olvide, debimos haber ido a comprar antes de venir, gracias a Dios y el biberón está lleno, solo hay que calentar un poco la leche, pero aun así hay que salir a comprar ahora mismo.

-tranquila, para eso podemos llamar a domicilio a un restaurante y a una tienda de conveniencia.

-está bien- respondió kyoko- pero solo lo de la tienda, y yo pago la mitad de las cosas- agrego seriamente.

-mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, estoy pensando que… tal vez, ah no lo sé- dijo Ren en modo pensativo.

-¿qué cosa?- pregunto Kyoko intrigada al ver su rostro reflexivo, pero solo tal vez si Kyoko hubiera visto la chispa traviesa que había en el aparentemente reflexivo rostro de Ren no hubiera preguntado nada.

-pues si lo que quieres es que compartamos los gastos- dijo Ren acercándose peligrosamente a Kyoko mientras cargaba a yume en su brazo izquierdo- yo también puedo acceder… de alguna manera creo que…- dijo y de un momento a otro se encontraba abrazando por la cintura a kyoko con su brazo derecho- los dos podemos jugar a esto, ¿no querida mía?- agrego besando traviesamente la mejilla de una muy sorprendida kyoko.

-¡¿ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?!- grito Kyoko.

-haber, jajajaja, solo fue una broma, lamento si me pase, solo retorcí un poco las cosas, y solo pensé que si decía eso se vería como si fuéramos una familia de verdad y más con lo de compartir los gastos.

-jajaja-rio nerviosamente kyoko- " _¿Qué me habrá querido decir con eso de que parecemos una familia?, ¡hayyyy Dios santo llévame! Exclamaba uno de sus pequeños ángeles, ¡es imposible, esta mujer no ve que este hombre esta coladito por ella! Gritaba más el ángel mientras lloraba aclamando al cielo"-_ , si jajaja también suena como uno de esos mangas shojos con los que está obsesionado el presidente.

-sí, eso también es cierto, pero creo que es mejor pedir a la tienda y también al restaurante ya que es muy tarde- dijo Ren convenciendo a Kyoko.

-ah, es verdad, pero entonces usted pida y acá yo le pago la mitad de los gastos.

-sí, está bien- _"por el amor de Dios, es tan terca, igual no le permitiré pagar ni un solo yen" pensaba Ren-_ ya llamare, solo pediré algunas cosas y mañana iremos a comprar las demás, ¿sí? Buenas noches- escucho kyoko decir a Ren por teléfono mientras ella se alejaba hacia la cocina para calentar la leche.

- _esta situación es de los más rara, en cierto modo parece irreal, y por favor, ¿Por qué Tsuruga-san tuvo que decir que parecíamos una familia?, para mí eso sería inimaginable, oh mi Dios, permíteme seguir viva después de esto. Pensaba Kyoko mientras buscaba una olla para calentar la leche._

\- Mogami-san, ya llame, en veinte minutos nos traen las cosas.

-ok ¿y Yume?- pregunto al notar que Ren lo la llevaba.

-la lleve a mi habitación, tuve que construir una barrera de almohadas para que se estuviera quieta.

-vaya, Tsuruga-san ¿me pasa el biberón? No lo alcanzo y estoy un poco ocupada aquí- dijo Kyoko mientras bajaba la leche de la estufa.

-claro, toma- contesto pasándoselo.

-gracias- dijo, lleno el biberón con la leche y espero a que se enfriara un poco- bueno, vamos, le enseñare como darle de comer para cuando no me encuentre aquí.

-sí, supongo que será adecuado- dijo Ren subiendo las escaleras hasta su habitación, con Kyoko siguiéndolo.

-con permiso-dijo Kyoko haciendo una reverencia y entrando a la habitación de Ren.


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaaa, como prometí esta mañana, aquí está el capítulo, todos los agradecimientos de los dos últimos capítulos que hay hasta ahora los pondré al final, no saben cuánto extrañaba yo escribir. Skip Beat le pertenece a nuestra adorada y malvada Nakamura-sensei, y si me permiten quiero saber sus pensamientos sobre el último capítulo publicado del manga de Skip Beat, sinceramente estoy muy impactada e impaciente.**

 **Capítulo 4:**

-sí, supongo que será adecuado- dijo Ren subiendo las escaleras hasta su habitación, con Kyoko siguiéndolo.

-con permiso-dijo Kyoko haciendo una reverencia y entrando a la habitación de Ren.

-bueno, ahí la tienes- dijo Ren señalando a Yume y acercándose a la cama para cargarla y entregársela a kyoko- toma asiento, le dijo Ren señalando la cama, a lo que kyoko asintió sonrojada y se sentó en el borde de está cargando a Yume y acomodándola en su brazo izquierdo mientras con el derecho la alimentaba.

-Haber, Tsuruga-san, mire la forma en que la estoy sosteniendo, preste mucha atención.

-si ya me doy cuenta, lo haces muy bien, ¿Cómo sabes de estas cosas?

-como ya sabrá, yo viví en Kyoto y recuerdo que en el Ryokan de… los Fuwa iban muchas familias y en ocasiones dejaban al cuidado a sus hijos, los cuales la mayoría eran bebes, mientras ellos salían o algo y bueno yo de vez en cuando ayudaba.

-ya veo- dijo sin apartar la vista de Yume _"otra vez ese apellido, pensó Ren enojándose un poco, aunque pensándolo bien al menos esta vez se refiere más que todo a la familia Fuwa en general", pensaba Ren-_ al parecer ya se lo bebió todo, tenía mucha hambre.

-al parecer sí, es hora de sacarte los gases Yume, Tsuruga-san ¿puede cargarla un segundo?, voy a buscar a la habitación de invitados una toallita por si acaso- dijo Kyoko entregándole a Yume a Ren y salió del cuarto, mientras tanto Ren aprovecho para sostener una especie de conversación con Yume.

-haber Yume-chan, puede que esto sea malo para tu madre, pero si después de esto he avanzado con esa chica, te juro que le agradeceré personalmente a tu madre, y ¿sabes qué?- le pregunto Ren- he sentido como si tuviera mi propia familia, tus ojos se parecen mucho a los de ella, creo que estoy soñando, es como si fueses nuestra hija, con todo esto espero encontrar el valor de decirle muchas cosas, pero no sé si ella me perdone cuando eso pase, tal vez sienta que la estuve engañando e ilusionando por muchos años- en ese instante la bebe arrugo el ceño como si entendiera las cosas- y no es así, porque yo la amo mucho, ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué pasaría si ella se enamora de alguien y yo tenga que ver todo desde lejos lastimosamente como un cobarde y seria aun peor que se volviera a enamorar de ese bastardo de Fuwa que le causo tanto daño, mi Kyoko-chan, lamento no haber estado allí para ella durante todos eso años, temo que ella me odie- dijo Ren con los ojos llorosos, en ese momento Ren no sabía que Kyoko ya había llegado a la habitación y al verlo hablando con Yume decidió esconderse para apreciar la escena, pero en lugar de ser algo que le causara gracia como ella esperaba, termino escuchando una auto conversación llena de sentimientos y arrepentimientos y lo que más la impacto y la hizo derramar lágrimas fue el hecho de que el dijera que él la amaba y que temiera que ella lo odiara, pero ¿Qué era eso que le había ocultado que le rompería sus ilusiones?, no debía darle vueltas al asunto porque ella muy en el fondo ya lo sabía, desde aquel día de Guam se dio cuenta de ello, pero rápidamente lo descarto, ella guardo silencio al escuchar que Ren hablaba nuevamente.- yo lo lamento tanto, ¿Cómo le diré a ella que su Corn, su preciado Corn, aquel niño que era realmente feliz solo con la presencia de aquella pequeña que conoció, que ese niño se hundió en la más terrible de las oscuridades, en el rencor y el odio? Aún recuerdo todo, los insultos, la discriminación, los golpes y para finalizar… la muerte de Rick, todo eso dejo un cascaron vacío llamado Hizuri Kuon con el único recuerdo de una alegre niña volviéndose borroso al paso de los años, ajjja- soltó una triste risa- mira que incluso te he hecho llorar a ti, supongo que no te hace bien ver a los adultos llorar- agrego Ren abrazando débilmente a Yume, como con miedo de que se quebrara. Kyoko sabía algo, el sufrimiento de Ren no era en vano y el hecho de que estuvo ocultando tanto sufrimiento tanto tiempo, escuchar todo eso la hizo comprender muchas cosas, ella estaba llorando, llorando por su Corn, llorando por la oscuridad de Kuon y llorando por el sufrimiento de Ren, ella no le reclamaría nada al respecto de porque no se lo dijo, porque ella sabía que el solo quería proteger ese recuerdo, kyoko observo como Ren dejaba a yume en la cama rodeada de almohadas y como entro al baño para después escuchar el fluir del agua del lavamanos, kyoko entro rápidamente al cuarto y se sentó en la cama con la toallita sobre el hombro izquierdo para comenzar a sacarle los gases a yume, la cual estaba un poco confundida porque Kyoko también lloraba. Cuando termino de sacarle los gases la recosto entre las almohadas otra vez.

-Tsuruga-san- dijo kyoko cuando observo que Ren salía del baño con la cara húmeda y los ojos un poco rojos, Ren se quedó observándola y noto que ella también tenía los ojos algo rojos- usted, no…Más bien TÚ, no tienes por qué guardarte el sufrimiento para ti mismo, y no te odio, Ren se sorprendió ante las palabras de Kyoko.

-Tú, lo escuchaste todo- dijo Ren sorprendido y un poco tembloroso. kyoko asintió.

-lamento desilusionarte, pero yo jamás te odiaría- dijo con una débil sonrisa y lágrimas desbordando se de sus hermosos ojos ámbar- y no te preocupes, no puedo darte una respuesta inmediata porque no me siento preparada, pero prometo pensar sobre ello- dijo sonriendo débilmente con los ojos llorosos y con un leve tono carmín en sus mejillas.

-ky-kyoko- dijo Ren acercándose lentamente – yo, lo lamento tanto, yo quería decírtelo, pero no encontraba el momento adecuado.

\- ya está bien, no te preocupes- dijo Kyoko acercándose a él para mirarlo a los ojos- ya yo te perdone, ¿qué más necesito?, todo el tiempo Corn siempre estuvo cerca de mí y creció sano, todo lo que yo deseaba, además siempre me has estado ayudando a pesar de todo, no tengo razones para odiarte… ven aquí. Dijo kyoko sin dudar y sin dar importancia a su etiqueta de la mujer japonesa y lo abrazo, dejo que el llorara todo, que lo sacara, o que por lo menos sacara una parte de esos lamentos, o eso fue hasta que sonó el timbre del apartamento y debido a que Ren no se encontraba aun en condiciones ella fue y en la puerta se encontró con el portero el cual le entrego las cosas, y cuando vio que ella sacaba dinero le explico que Ren ya las había pagado, le dio las buenas noches con una reverencia y ella hizo lo mismo también en modo de agradecimiento y pensando que ese hombre era un terco después de todo y que esta vez se la dejaría pasar, luego callo en cuenta de que todo había pasado solo en 20 minutos, _-"definitivamente cuando pasan este tipo de cosas ninguno de los dos tenia noción del tiempo"-_ pensó Kyoko, puso las cosas en la cocina, y llevo los platos de comida al cuarto de Ren para no hacerlo salir de allí todavía.

 **Buenoooooooooooooo, hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y una vez más, lamento la larga demora. Ahora los agradecimientos a los que tienen mi historia en sus alertas:** **Ahriel19, Annabella Prinx, AritzuB, BlackNimue, DarkAngel008, FabeGirl,** **Iralu** **, JOYhime, NekkoLover, PaulaGaTo, Ryunna, Sak19, SetsukaChoi, Tsuruga Lia1412, ayuzachan, estrellitax98, evav262, kotoko-98, mutemuia, nathaly-ab, okita kagura, skarllet northman, sumi onechan, , yacc32.**

 **gracias por sus favoritos a: Ahriel19, Annabella Prinx, DarkAngel008, Iralu, MiaMey, Natsuki 1304, PaulaGaTo, SetsukaChoi, TrisJacksonEvans, Tsuruga Lia1412, Viviana655, Yanahi U, a92, , amuchan08, brends13, estrellitax98, evav262, kotoko-98, okita kagura.**

 **Agradecimientos a los Review de los dos últimos capítulos:**

 **PaulaGaTo** **:** holaa, pues no lo he leído, puede que incluso tenga un bloqueo si lo hago y si, Tokyo crazy Paradise es muy entretenido, lastimosamente estuve buscando también y no encontré ninguno, o por lo menos no encontré alguno que estuviera completo y eso no me agrada, y sentí que el final me dejo como que con muchas dudas.

 **oxybry:** como vez resulto ser Ren, es que me tome esa parte muy enserio.

 **skarllet northman** **:** si, yo también lo creo, exacto es como por Dios, es tan obvio.

 **mutemuia:** si ese era mi objetivo, que Ren soñara y soñara y bueno me alegra que te hiciera reir.

 **a92** **:** si ajjaja, es que quise especificar más que todo que se siente culpable debido a todo lo que hizo mal. Y si yo también estaba en modo fangirl mientras imaginaba las cosas.

 **kotoko-98:** bueno, según los nuevos indicios del manga creo que el de los ojos ámbar era el padre de kyoko y si es que amo que Ren sea obvio en algunas ocasiones y pues ya te has dado cuenta, pago antes de que la comida llegara y sip, es posible que haya muchos malentendidos.

 **Kanasahotome:** llevarla a la empresa, me has leído la mente.

 **Ahriel19** **:** sí, creo que en este capítulo vistes el efecto que causo en Ren

 **Ela999:** aquí está el nuevo capítulo y me alegra que te gustara.

 **De pie, reverencia, aye sir.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todas, perdón por la demora, en mi casa no tengo internet hace ya un tiempo y no había podido publicar este por estar muy ocupada, ¿en qué?, bueno, los resultados de las icfes, exámenes finales, viaje escolar, graduación y el domingo tengo el examen de acceso a la universidad, deséenme suerte gracias a todas por sus review, alertas y favoritos, lastimosamente o puedo poner los agradecimientos debido a que estoy corta de tiempo y de internet.**

 **Capítulo 5:**

\- ya está bien, no te preocupes- dijo Kyoko acercándose a él para mirarlo a los ojos- ya yo te perdone, ¿qué más necesito?, todo el tiempo Corn siempre estuvo cerca de mí y creció sano, todo lo que yo deseaba, además siempre me has estado ayudando a pesar de todo, no tengo razones para odiarte… ven aquí. Dijo kyoko sin dudar y sin dar importancia a su etiqueta de la mujer japonesa y lo abrazo, dejo que el llorara todo, que lo sacara, o que por lo menos sacara una parte de esos lamentos, o eso fue hasta que sonó el timbre del apartamento y debido a que Ren no se encontraba aun en condiciones ella fue y en la puerta se encontró con el portero el cual le entrego las cosas, y cuando vio que ella sacaba dinero le explico que Ren ya las había pagado, le dio las buenas noches con una reverencia y ella hizo lo mismo también en modo de agradecimiento, pensando que ese hombre era un terco después de todo y que esta vez se la dejaría pasar, luego callo en cuenta de que todo había pasado solo en 20 minutos, _-"definitivamente cuando pasan este tipo de cosas ninguno de los dos tiene noción del tiempo"-_ pensó Kyoko, puso las cosas en la cocina, y llevo los platos de comida al cuarto de Ren para no hacerlo salir de allí todavía- Tsuruga-san- llamo tímidamente Kyoko- ya llego la comida, no creas que te vas a librar de cenar.

-¿eh?, si claro- dijo Ren levantándose de la cama pesadamente para coger su comida-¿sabes Moga…Kyoko?- kyoko se sorprendió y ruborizo al oír su nombre saliendo de los labios de Ren- te lo agradezco, gracias por no irte a pesar de saber la verdad y por estar aquí para mí.

-siendo sincera, tu eres el que siempre está para mí, y creo que había llegado el momento en el que yo te fuera de ayuda a ti- dijo Kyoko mirándolo cálidamente- a partir de ahora, por el tiempo en que me decida, serás subido en la escala de amigo a mejor amigo- agrego sonriendo más alegre para aligerar el ambiente.

-eso me tranquiliza un poco, aunque sigue siendo la friendzone- dijo Ren luciendo dramático, mostrando que ya se sentía mejor respecto a lo que había pasado- aunque seamos sinceros, el único que está en la friendzone aquí soy yo, y te lo advierto desde ya, a partir de ahora mis formalismos hacia ti se van, ya sabes la verdad sobre mí, así que prepárate, besos en la mejilla, abrazos desprevenidos, piropos e insinuaciones, cualquier cosa podría salir de mi boca en cualquier momento.

-¡¿ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh?!-Exclamo kyoko- p-ero, pero, esto es Japón, oh kami-sama este hombre es un playboy.

-¿y?, yo solo soy medio japonés, así que me da igual, pero si pienso un poco las insinuaciones… naa que más da, las dejare, y por si acaso cuídate del presidente desde ahora.

-no lo creo, soy de LOVE ME es muy difícil desaparecer de su mira, más bien cuídate tú.

-lo siento pero no se puede, él ya lo sabe todo- dijo Ren haciendo un mohín de negación con la mano- creo que ambos no nos libraremos de esta, ah por cierto, no sé si te has dedo cuenta pero las insinuaciones comenzaron desde mucho antes que hoy.

-eso no es cierto, me habría dado cuenta, no soy tan despistada.

-sip, me temo que si lo eres- dijo Ren sacando su lado infantil- haber te doy algunas claves, mi casa, Dark moon, ensayo, suelo, beso, fiesta, san Valentín, beso, hotel, los heel, tuyo, cúbrete, familia.- dijo Ren mientras comía y enumeraba con las manos el número de palabras, kyoko no entendió y siguió comiendo mientras analizaba las cosas.

-espera, dijiste b-beso dos veces- dijo kyoko ruborizada.

-ya lo sé- dijo Ren poniéndose de pie y cogiendo su plato y el de kyoko, los cuales ya estaban vacíos.

-dimeeeeeeeeeee, no seas malo.

-no, ese es el punto, que lo descubras tú, solo tienes que recordar varias cosas.

-mmm, admito que soy muy despistada, así que por favor dime.

-está bien, solo porque me lo pides de esa forma, _-"¿a quién engañas kuon?, sabes muy bien que quieres gritar todo a los cuatro vientos y que no le puedes negar casi nada a ella"-_ pensó Ren- vamos, sígueme- dijo Ren yendo hacia la cocina, cuando estaban en ella puso los platos en el fregadero- aquí, primera insinuación, dark moon, mi casa, ensayo, beso, suelo- dijo señalando el piso junto la alacena.

-mmmmmmmmmmmmm- kyoko se encontraba pensativa- ¡ohh!- exclamo poniéndose roja y abriendo sus ojos como platos- y-ya recuerdo, y-yo ayyyyyyyyy- tartamudeo y escondió la cara entre sus manos.

-el resto piénsalo por ti misma jajajaja, ven yo la vare los platos.

-n-no es necesario, tu pagaste las cosas, yo voy a lavar los platos, solo ve a bañarte- dijo kyoko volteándose hacia el fregadero.

-….está bien- dijo Ren acercándose lentamente a kyoko sin que ella se diera cuenta, la arrincono contra el lavaplatos colocando sus manos en su cintura y le susurro algo al oído, kyoko dio un pequeño respingo y una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo al sentir el aliento cálido de Ren contra su oreja, al darse cuenta Ren ya se encontraba saliendo de la cocina para ir a bañarse, dejando a kyoko con las mejillas encendidas y las piernas temblorosas.

-" _mi jugada para enamorarte comienza ahora"-_ las palabras susurradas de Ren se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza con un tono seductor y travieso- haa-suspiro- p-pero si yo ya lo estoy, si tan solo lo supieras, pero yo… todavía no me siento preparada- dijo suavemente mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

Kyoko lavo los platos lo más rápido que pudo y se fue a bañar al baño del cuarto de huéspedes, un largo y relajante baño, en donde comenzó a reflexionar de una forma más calmada las pistas de Ren. _"mi casa, Dark moon, ensayo, suelo, beso, fiesta, san Valentín, beso, hotel, los heel, tuyo, cúbrete, familia. Ya sé lo que significan los primeros cuatro, la siguiente pista seria fiesta, mmm ¿Qué será?". "Ama por favor algunos de los eventos están relacionados- grito uno de los demonios- dark moon, fiesta, dark moon, fiesta- repetía una y otra vez la pequeña demonio estresada._ Después de meditar un rato más llegaba a conclusiones que la hacían sumergirse aún más en la tina, como si estuviera escondiéndose de alguien, ¿como era posible que ella no se diera cuenta o que pensara que varias de esas insinuaciones solo fueron actuaciones debido a la situación?


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6:**

Después de meditar un rato más llegaba a conclusiones que la hacían sumergirse aún más en la tina, como si estuviera escondiéndose de alguien, ¿cómo era posible que ella no se diera cuenta o que pensara que varias de esas insinuaciones solo fueron actuaciones debido a la situación?, kyoko totalmente desesperada por su propia ceguera y completamente sumergida en un estado de autocompasión, se decía así misma que ya era hora de que se espabilara un poco, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el llanto de yume, así que abandono rápidamente el baño, apresuradamente se puso una bata y sin pensar bien las cosas salió corriendo hacia la habitación de Ren.

-cielos, cielos, ya voy, no llores- dijo Kyoko entrando al cuarto y observo a Ren sentado en la cama sin saber qué hacer, así que se acercó y tomo a yume en brazos- shhh, ¿Por qué lloras?- hablaba Kyoko mientras caminaba a través dela habitación tratando de calmar a la bebe, una vez que esta dejo de llorar se sentó en la cama y la volvió a dormir.

-valla, parece que se sentía sola- dijo Ren inclinándose hacia yume y tocando su cabecita- lo vuelvo a decir, eres buena en esto- dijo viendo a kyoko sonriendo con un leve rubor luchando por subir por su cara.

-si eso creo-dijo kyoko volteando a verlo y percatándose de algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta por tener su atención centrada en Yume. Ren en esos momentos se encontraba prácticamente desnudo, oh vamos, díganme si estar con solo una pequeña toalla enrollada en su cintura no es estarlo y para rematar con el agua que goteaba de su cabello bajando por todo su perfecto torso, pues afortunada nuestra despistada e inocente protagonista, sin embargo en estos momentos no tan inocente, aunque fue inconsciente, la mirada de Kyoko se dedicó a seguir las gotas de agua que bajaban por su cuello, pectorales y abdominales, las cuales se deslizaban de una forma traviesa, como si se estuvieran burlando de ella, a la pobre se le estaba comenzando a secar la boca y su imaginación estaba tan activa que quien sabe que cosas estaría pensando como para que se le formara un gran rubor escarlata.

\- ¿te gusta lo que ves?- escucho decir y asintió de forma inconsciente- pues no puedo decir que no esté disfrutando de lo que yo veo, pero dudo mucho que valla a controlarme- dijo Ren en tono seductor, lo cual la hizo reaccionar.

-¿eh? y-yo..yo - soltó kyoko muriéndose de vergüenza- ¡Ay no!- exclamo cuando se vio a sí misma, al igual que Ren su cabello se encontraba mojado, estaba en bata, y por si fuera poco en algún momento la bata se le había comenzado a soltar, dejando una abertura no tan pequeña, haciendo que se vieran parte de sus senos. Miro a Ren de forma nerviosa notando que este trataba de hacer el inútil intento de apartar la vista y de ocultar un fuerte sonrojo con el dorso de su mano- ¡kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa Tsuruga-san pervertido!- grito kyoko enrojecida y salió corriendo despavorida hacia el cuarto de huéspedes, no sin antes gritar- ¡vístete que pescaras un resfriado y sécate el cabello!

-ajh- suspiro Ren- soy yo el que debería quejarme, ay ¿a quién engaño?, kuon eres un miserable pervertido- dijo y luego miro a Yume que estaba dormida- no sé si debería agradecerte, pero te culpo porque ahora tengo que tomar una ducha con 1 kilo de hielo incluido, espero que ella no se haya dado cuenta- dijo parándose de la cama y dirigiéndose nuevamente al baño con ropa con él por si acaso, pero antes de entrar se detuvo junto a la puerta y dijo mirando al cielo- señor, yo no sé si ya me has perdonado por todo lo malo que hice y solo quieres que tenga una gran descendencia junto a ella, pero ayúdame a tener un poco de autocontrol. Ajh, creo que debería comenzar a ir a la iglesia nuevamente- agrego entrando al baño, para que segundos después se escuchara el ruido del agua al caer.

Mientras tanto en la otra habitación kyoko que ya se había vestido y se encontraba secándose el cabello estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. _–_ oh por Dios, ¿Qué fue eso de allá? Sé que lo amo, pero mi corazón está exagerando, me le quede viendo como tonta, _-_ _ **pero te gusto ¿no?-**_ _dijeron varios ángeles y demonios a coro-_ pues sí, es que él esta tan y ese cuerpo… un momento ¿qué estás pensando kyoko? Tú no eres así, tonta.. Tonta.. Tonta, pervertida y para empeorar las cosas el me vio- protesto kyoko dándose pequeños golpes en la cabeza _**-jijiji nuestra ama está creciendo, una mescla de sentimientos-**_ ¿Qué hare? _ **–nada ama solo trate de llegar pura al altar jijiji-**_ _se oyó un corito de risas de ángeles y demonios conviviendo-_ ¡cállense!- chillo- ahh, debo darle un baño a yume – kyoko se dirigió al cuarto de Ren una vez más, pero a paso lento y asustado, con un sonrojo cubriendo hasta el dorso de sus manos, cuando llego esta vez procuro tocar la puerta antes de entrar.

-pasa- se oyó al otro lado.

-mm, h-hay que bañarla- dijo mostrando una toalla y un jabón.

-ah sí claro, que sea en mi baño.

-está bien, con permiso- dijo tímida, ya no era muy capaz de mirarlo a la cara después de las cosas que había pensado- vamos, hay que bañarte- agrego cargando a la bebe.

-kyoko, ya hay agua en la bañera y esta tibia- dijo Ren- yo la sostendré mientras tú la compruebas bien- dijo haciendo un ademan para cargar a yume, notando que kyoko le estaba evadiendo la mirada.

-parece que está bien así- dijo midiendo la temperatura del agua con la mano- sostenla mientras le quito la ropa- dijo todavía evadiendo sus ojos- si así, medias,… pantaloncitos,… y suéter afuera. Ahora lo más difícil, el pañal…ya está- dijo feliz mientras Ren observaba cada uno de los movimientos de su amada y también las caras que hacia yume –dámela, ven aquí- dijo kyoko mientras se arrodillaba al lado de la bañera y Ren hacia lo mismo.

-jajaja -Rio yume en el momento en que kyoko la enjabonaba y Ren la sostenía para que no se hundiera, una vez sin el jabón encima y solo con las ataduras que la sostenían las cuales eran las manos de kyoko, comenzó a chapotear, salpicándolos a ambos y riéndose de su travesura.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, gracias a las chicas que siguen mi historia a pesar de demorarme tanto en actualizar, y recientemente me encuentro muy impactada por el capítulo de skip beat, pobre Saena, en serio, pero igual nuestra dulce Kyoko no merecía ser tratada así, por otro lado al fin apareció nuestro adorado, apreciado y sexy Ren, junto con el sexy Yukihito y Moko-san.**

 **Capítulo 7:**

-jajaja -Rio yume en el momento en que kyoko la enjabonaba y Ren la sostenía para que no se hundiera, una vez sin el jabón encima y solo con las ataduras que la sostenían las cuales eran las manos de kyoko, comenzó a chapotear, salpicándolos a ambos y riéndose de su travesura.

-bueno, vamos señorita, suficiente de baño por hoy- dijo kyoko enrollando a yume en una toalla.

-serás una buena madre- dijo Ren sonriendo cálidamente haciendo que kyoko se sonrojara salvajemente.

-eh, ¿tú crees?, yo siempre he tenido miedo de serlo y bueno ya tu sabes las razones- dijo melancólicamente.

-sí, lo creo, eres una gran chica, o debería decir mujer, yashiro tenía razón, las chicas en este medio crecen más rápido que las demás y tú te has convertido en una valiente, fuerte, decidida y hermosa mujer.

-y-yo, gracias, parte de mi crecimiento ha sido gracias a los que me rodean, ¿pero porque yashiro-san te dijo eso?- pregunto sin mirarlo a la cara

-bueeno, fue el primero en darse cuenta de las cosas, al ver que yo no me daba cuenta de nada- en ese momento levanto el mentón de kyoko suavemente para que esta lo mirara a los ojos- …y negaba todo lo referente a tener sentimientos hacia ti, me lo advirtió, y no le creí, creo que Boo me salvo de una fuerte caída profesional y sentimental- dijo Ren mientras tomaba las cosas de yume y se las iba pasando a kyoko.

-¿Boo?-pregunto kyoko poniéndole el pañal a yume.

-sí, él pollo de kimagure Rock o tal vez ella, me dijo que si me sentía feliz cerca de esa persona y otras cosas más, significaba que esas eran las semillas del amor. Y eso me hizo darme cuenta que me estaba enamorando, es tan ocurrente, incluso me dijo que tenías edad para casarte.

-¿eh? Espera, aquí hay algo que no cuadra- dijo kyoko nerviosa- eso significa que todo el tiempo estuviste hablando de mí.

-exacto- dijo Ren.

-conmigo misma- dijo horrorizada con las manos en la cara- de verdad, más despistada no puedo ser.

-exact, no, espera ¿qué?

-yo soy Boo, no pensé que fuera yo la chica- decía alterada.

-oh por Dios- dijo Ren atónito, o eso era hasta que estallo en risa-jajajajaja no puede ser, todo el tiempo recibí consejos para conquistarte de ti misma jajajajaja y tú misma me dijiste que me casara contigo, creo que no harías mal en seguir tu propio consejo y hacerme caso jajaja- dijo sosteniéndose el estómago.

-sí, ¡¿bueno que querías que hiciera?!- grito abochornada- era la única forma de aconsejarte sin que te enteraras que fui yo, tenía muy poca confianza hacia ti, sumándole el hecho de que tenía miedo que te negaras y no nos llevábamos bien en es tiempo… ¡no sabía que era yo la chica!, no puedo creer que desde que acepte las cosas estuve sufriendo por culpa de mi misma, y yo llorando como niña frente al presidente a causa de mi misma, le revele mis sentimientos al presidente por mi propia culpa- decía kyoko caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación, sin darse cuenta de cuantas verdades dijo y de que prácticamente se la acababa de confesar a Ren, el cual tenía los ojos tan abiertos como platos y trataba de procesar adecuadamente la valiosa información que le acababan de dar, hasta que por fin pudo reaccionar.

-¿Qué tu qué?, ¡oh ese miserable viejo lo sabía todo! y nunca dijo nada, me siento como un juguete, ¿cómo quería que avanzaran las cosas?, aunque, bueno, él es el presidente, es tan extravagante que sus razones tendría.

-es cierto, me siento como un conejillo de indias- dijo kyoko enojada con lágrimas en los ojos.

-aunque por otro lado- dijo Ren cambiando totalmente su actitud feliz semi enfadada a una muy seductora y juguetona mientras iba acercándose a Kyoko y tomándola por la cintura-¿sabes que ya no puedes negarme cierto?

-¿?, por favor suéltame- dijo kyoko roja.

-pues, si no te has dado cuenta te me acabas de confesar inconscientemente, ya no puedes escapar de mí, cariño- dijo Ren poniendo la mirada del emperador de la noche.

-etto, y-yo, si lo sé- dijo rendida- y es verdad.

-¿desde cuándo?- dijo soltándola para que se sentara en la cama y él también se sentó.

-p-pues no lo sé- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- la admiración y el respeto, comenzaron a crecer, comencé a desear que pudieras verme en mis primeros trabajos, pedirte consejo, estar cerca de ti, no quería que me odiaras debido a cierta cucaracha y luego paso todo lo de los hermanos Heel, también cuando me ayudaste para crear mi natsu, más precisamente durante dark moon, pero trate de negarlo todo y me dije a mi misma que solo sentía una profunda admiración y deseos de ser tu igual, todo sentimiento que pudiera indicar amor tuvo que ser encerrado bajo mil candados, y el presidente me hizo entrar en razón y comencé a decirme a mí misma que estaba bien, siempre que fueras feliz aun si estuvieras con alguien más, que yo lo seria, pero con eso no engañe al presidente y mucho menos a mí misma y termine llorando al darme cuenta de que yo estaría muy triste si tu estuvieras con alguien más- dijo sonriendo tristemente.

-yo, estoy feliz- dijo Ren sonriendo- feliz de que yo haya sido quien logro abrir los candados y estoy feliz porque no quieras que yo esté al lado de alguien que no seas tú- dijo tomando la mano de kyoko y besándola- Ahora, ya es muy tarde- dijo viendo la hora en su celular- y hay que madrugar.

-es cierto, ¿Quién duerme con yume?, ¿tu o yo?

-ambos- dijo Ren jalándola para que se acostara en la cama.

-¿esta eso bien?, no creo que sea buena idea, y es un poco, jejeje- rio con un leve carmín en sus mejillas.

-sí, será lo mejor, recuerda que puede ponerse a llorar, tú te acuestas a un lado de ella y yo del otro lado, además mi cama es lo suficientemente grande como para cuatro o cinco personas, así que por favor- dijo Ren poniendo la cara de cachorrito nivel 2- aunque no es como si nunca lo hubiéramos hecho.

-ajj, s-supongo que está bien- suspiro resignada- ya, vamos a dormir- dijo acostándose al lado de yume.

Ren apago el foco e hizo lo mismo que kyoko y tomo su mano- hasta mañana.

-ha-hasta mañana- tartamudeo.

 **Gracias a todas las chicas que me ha dejado review:**

 **Shiho-Akemi** **:** me alegra que te encantara

 **a92:** pues yo me desmayaría si Ren me hiciera eso a mí, así que concuerdo contigo, y en cuanto a la escenita de Ren tuve que pensarla mucho, pero una vez que tuve la idea clara me salió muy naturalmente, pero créeme mi imaginación me juega malas pasadas y estuve a punto de poner que a Re se le caía la toalla.

 **skarllet northman** **:** ni hablar, es demasiado densa y yo no sé si me contendría o me desmayaría al estilo Hinata.

 **Dalia T. Argueta Garca** : yo sé que ella puede si es por Nakamura-sensei, pero si es por mí, no se tal vez, solo tal vez llegue pura.

 **oxybry** **:** si, yo pensé que un Ren así de infantil tal vez se ajustaba mejor para su juego de seducción y ni que lo digas yo casi muero cuando escribí la frase.

 **kotoko-98** **:** si, ya era hora de que actuara, y mira que oportuna nos salió la niña

Y pase mi examen, ahora soy prácticamente universitaria.

 **mutemuia** **:** exacto, justo pensé en eso cuando lo escribía, me alegra que te divirtiera, pero mira pobre Ren, casi le da algo.

 **Misaki y Mizuki** **:** de cristal súper delicado, todas sabemos cómo es nuestro Ren-sama.

 **Paulagato:** pues es demasiado densa y ya era hora.

 **okita kagura** **:** es una monada.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todas, feliz año nuevo, y bueno aunque es un poco tarde y pensaba publicarlo el 31 aquí esta. Muchas gracias a todas las chicas, y chicos (por si hay alguno que lo lee, la verdad es que no lo sé porque ningún chico me ha dejado review, o por lo menos no que yo lo notara) por seguir mi historia y animarme a continuarla, les deseo a todas lo mejor en este nuevo año.**

 **Skip beat le pertenece a Nakamura-sensei- excepto Yume, ella es mia.**

 **Capítulo 8:**

-ajj, s-supongo que está bien- suspiro resignada- ya, vamos a dormir- dijo acostándose al lado de yume.

Ren apago el foco e hizo lo mismo que kyoko y tomo su mano- hasta mañana.

-ha-hasta mañana- tartamudeo.

…..Al día siguiente…..

La luz comenzó a filtrarse de a poco en la habitación de Ren, haciendo que este se despertara, le costaba un poco despertarse a veces, pero cuando estaba kyoko cerca no era así, era el primero en despertarse y más ahora, porque ella estaba allí, durmiendo en la misma cama que él, y no ella como la extravagante Setsu y no el como el amenazante Caín, solo eran ellos, la miro a ella durmiendo pegada a yume, con esta acurrucada en su pecho, la imagen le hizo recordar el sueño que había tenido esa madrugada ( _él se encontraba en un hospital, con su apariencia original, muy alterado y asustado, luego de un momento a otro se encontró en una de las habitaciones del hospital, kyoko también se encontraba en ella, la cual se veía más adulta y que apenas pasaba los 20 o 22 con el cabello oscuro y corto, acostada en una camilla, sosteniendo su mano fuertemente con su rostro sudado y coloreado de carmín mientras gritaba, ¡KUON ERES UN INFELIZ! Es tu culpa ..MMM... Que…. Yo…..MMMM.. Me encuentre….. En esta situación- gritaba mientras apretaba aún más su mano, tan fuerte que juro haber escuchado crujir sus huesos- ¡señora, un poco más!- se escuchó gritar a una de las enfermeras- ¡vamos Hizuri-san usted puede, puje!- escucho gritar al doctor- ya casi, ¡Ya!, ya comenzó a salir, ¡vamos! ¡Solo un poco más!- fue lo último que dijo el doctor antes de que se escuchara por toda la sala el llanto de un recién nacido y el llorara de la felicidad junto con kyoko- ¡es una niña!- se escuchó una vez más por parte de las enfermeras- ¿oíste kyoko?, es una niña, nuestra primera hija- dijo sonriente con lágrimas en los ojos- sí- dijo kyoko sonriendo-¿Qué nombre le pondrán?- pregunto una enfermera- Hikari-contestaron ambos- bueno bienvenida al mundo Hizuri Hikari- dijo mientras se la entregaba a kyoko)_ y no pudo evitar sonreír deseando que se hiciera real, al sentir movimiento por parte de kyoko decidió hacerse el dormido.

-mmmm ahhhhh- bostezo, miro a Ren medio dormida, miro a yume y sonrió- todavía es temprano- dijo en un susurro mientras veía la hora en su celular- ahj, esta tan relajado, _-que forma más profunda de dormir-_ pensó viendo a Ren y de momento una idea subió a su mente, volteo a todos lados en alerta como de quien trata de cometer una fechoría, movió a yume con cuidado de no despertarla, y acerco su cara al rostro de Ren y deposito un suave y largo beso en su mejilla, el estaba un poco sorprendido, pero lucho por no sonreír cuando se le dio por hacer una travesura aún más grande, volteo su cara rápidamente besando a kyoko en los labios cogiéndola desprevenida, ella estaba sorprendida pero después de un rato lo correspondió, fue un beso largo y casto, que termino por falta de aire.

-buenos días- sonrió Ren- he de agradecerte por el hermoso despertar que me acabas de dar.

-bu-buenos días- dijo bajándose de la cama asustada y ruborizada - t-tú estabas despierto, ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

-no tienes derecho a hablar- dijo Ren sacándole la lengua de forma infantil- tú fuiste la que se aprovechó de mi primero, atrevida.

-s-sí, p-pero tu… ¡te aprovechaste aún más!- contrataco- me voy a preparar el desayuno- dijo enojada dándose la vuelta- y no me vayas a salir con que no tienes hambre.

-si tengo hambre, pero no de comida- dijo tocándose los labios al igual que como lo hizo cuando era Corn.

-ayyy por Dios- dijo kyoko torciendo los ojos- ahjjjj- suspiro pesadamente y salió de la habitación.

-¿quién lo diría?, me has traído suerte hasta ahora- dijo viendo a yume, la cual se había despertado hace un rato por el grito de kyoko y ahora se encontraba jugando con la almohada- pensándolo un poco debería ir investigando acerca del tema- dijo parándose de la cama para entrar al baño.

Mientras tanto pasada media hora kyoko se encontraba sirviendo el desayuno, esto es raro- no puedo creer que estoy enamorada de un hombre así, ahj- suspiro- además hizo el mismo gesto que cuando era Corn en Guam. Un momento, Corn… Oh esto no se queda así- dijo y salió corriendo hacia la planta de arriba- ¡HIZURI KUON!- grito furiosa abriendo la puerta de golpe asustando a Ren que por suerte de ella y para su propia salud mental se encontraba ya vestido.

-k-kyoko, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me llamas así?

-porque ese es tu nombre, señor no me quito los lentes para dormir, ¡eso es malo para ti! uhhhh, no puedo creer que lo haya pasado por alto, me voy a bañar junto con yume y cuando bajemos para desayunar quiero verte sin esas cosas en los ojos- dijo esto último cargando a yume y cerrando de un portazo la puerta de la habitación.

-uff, - _me llamo por mi nombre, pero no de la forma en que yo quería que lo dijera, que humor tiene_ \- pensó Ren y se dirigió al baño para poder quitarse los lentes.

En el baño de huéspedes estaba kyoko en la bañera con yume- uyyy pero que tierna eres- le decía kyoko a yume sonriendo mientras esta se dedicaba a hacer carritos (así se le dice donde yo vivo, no sé si en sus respectivos países e incluso en sus ciudades se dirá diferente, es como cuando un bebe empieza a hacer como un ruido con la boca, algo así como un prrrrrrrrrrrrr, que se asemeja al motor de los coches, es una especie de puchero)- tan inocente y desconocida de la vida, tu madre te debe amar mucho, ella prometió que volvería, mientras tanto serás cuidada por nosotros, así mientras tanto procura no ponerme en situaciones tan embarazosas como las de anoche, jejeje no sé si para que te lo digo, todavía no puedes entender con claridad- decía mientras yume seguía haciendo gestos graciosos- vamos, ya debemos salir.

 **Sinceramente espero que les haya gustado porque yo quede satisfecha con lo que escribí, casi vomito arcoíris de lo feliz que estaba cuando las ideas fluían, ahora los agradecimientos.**

 **Gracias a todas las que ponen mi historia en sus alertas y favoritos, ahora los review:**

 **carla berenice** **:** si, seria genial pero Nakamura-sama nos hace sufrir mucho, al menos Ren apareció en el último que se publicó.

 **Tsuruga Lia1412** **:** esa forma de confesarse me tenía dando vueltas al inicio, y aun cuando lo publique me sentía rara, pero al ver que les gusto me siento muy feliz, gracias por leer.

 **kotoko-98** **:** si, pues quien soporta la cara de cachorrito, es un arma extremadamente letal, y espero que me digas como te pareció el amanecer.

 **Dalia T. Argueta Garca** **:** si, cuando los tiene lo suelta todo, por ahí dicen que los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad, ahora imagínate a Kyoko borracha.

 **skarllet northman** **:** ay, el amor el amor el amor, aunque solo amo el amor en la ficción, cuando lo veo fuera de la pantalla no se ni que me da, aunque es solo mi opinión, ajajaja.

 **Setsuka e Cain** **:** pues aquí esta y me alegra que te haya gustado.

 **okita kagura** **:** gracias, espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo.

 **Esabell** **:** si lo hare, incluso ya tengo un par de capítulos más ya escritos.

 **Yali:** paciencia, solo ten paciencia, y me alegra que te gustara.

 **a92** **:** muy contento, y no hubiera sido la única que hubiera muerto, me incluyo ahí, y Ren es un galán que haría hasta lo imposible por enamorarla.

 **PaulaGaTo** **:** es que aunque Kyoko sea densa, Ren también lo es, aunque un poco menos que ella.

Igualmente, te deseo lo mejor este año.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todas, perdón por la demora, pero no estaba muy bien que digamos, mi linda Luna enfermo y estuvo varios días en la veterinaria, llore casi todo un día cuando me entere que se podía morir, todo por una garrapata infectada, tengan mucho cuidado si tienen mascotas (perros o gatos, en especial perros),** **Ehrlichia canis es el nombre de una bacteria que es transmitida por la garrapata marrón del perro, la mayoría de los síntomas son perdidas de apetito y con ello pérdida de peso, vomito, cambios de ánimo, dolor en las articulaciones, en los peores casos también ocurrirían hemorragias, algo que no pueden olvidar es que los humanos también podemos adquirir esta enfermedad. Bueno, menos mal y todo salió bien, pero luego mi mama enfermo un poco, ya se curó, y recientemente yo, fue horrible, pero ya me cure apenas antes de ayer y hoy es mi inducción en la Universidad (que miedo).**

 **Subiré del capítulo 9 al 11, para compensar estar desaparecida.**

 **Skip beat le pertenece a Nakamura-Sensei, excepto por Yume.**

 **Capítulo 9:**

-mientras tanto procura no ponerme en situaciones tan embarazosas como las de anoche, jejeje no sé si para que te lo digo, todavía no puedes entender con claridad- decía sonriendo mientras yume seguía haciendo gestos graciosos- vamos, ya debemos salir.

-¿tsuruga-san?-dijo entrando a la sala.

-¿mmm?- exclamo el volteando a verla y kyoko se quedó viendo fijamente sus ojos, ojos que le encantaban y le recordaban aquella época de su infancia en que fue genuinamente feliz.

-parece que me hiciste caso- hablo sonriendo- tener los lentes de contacto todo el tiempo te puede causar serios problemas en un futuro, ¡si los utilizas en casa por lo menos procura quitártelos para dormir!- dijo kyoko reprendiéndolo.

-sí, lo siento, hay veces que suelo olvidarlo, ¿comemos?- pregunto señalando la baja mesa de centro.

-si, por cierto, tenemos un problema- dijo y Ren la miro con cara de no entender- mírala- dijo cargando a yume que por ropa tenía una camiseta de kyoko que la hacía ver aún más pequeña de lo que era- olvidamos que la caja no tenía más ropa.

-ahh upss jajaja- supongo que las compras debemos adelantarlas para ahora, debemos ir antes de comenzar los trabajos.

-mitad y mitad- dijo kyoko mirándolo inexpresivamente.

-¿eh?

-las compras, mitad y mitad, no creas que me harás lo mismo de anoche y también llevémosla a la agencia, no podemos andar con ella así como así por todos tus trabajos.

-está bien, está bien, vamos a comer- dijo Ren.

-gracias por la comida- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a comer, de tanto en tanto kyoko se detenía para darle a yume un puré de papas que había preparado.

-mmm, lo olvide, ¿tu auto no estaba en el taller?- pregunto mientras le hacia el "avioncito" a yume para que comiera lo último de su puré.

-lo estaba, ya debieron traerlo, por suerte, ese taller pertenece a LME y se encarga de llevar los autos que arregla al mismo lugar en donde viven sus dueños sin divulgar información.

-oh, ya veo, es genial- dijo levantando los platos para lavarlos.

-no te preocupes por lavarlos hoy en uno de los días de la semana en que una señora viene a limpiar el apartamento.

-no, yo lo hare, no está de más darle un poco de ayuda a esa pobre señora que se encarga de limpiar este gran lugar.

-ahj-suspiro, definitivamente no ganaría ante ella- ok está bien, mientras tanto buscare algunas cosas que puedan servir como disfraz después de todo no todos los días se ve a actores caminando con una bebe de meses en brazos, eso ocasionaría rumores.

-es cierto- dijo kyoko poniendo cara de horror y pensando en portadas de revista con titulares como _"es probable que los actores de LME, Mogami Kyoko y Tsuruga Ren estén manteniendo una relación secreta como pareja", "Tsuruga Ren, ¿actor lolicon?, todas las señales apuntan a que tiene una hija con las actriz en ascenso Mogami Kyoko, más conocida como Mio", "¿se hará realidad el romance prohíbo entre una menor y su superior?" ._ después de un rato Ren bajo con un par de pelucas, una negra ceniza y una rubia platino corta (algo así como la de setsu pero no tan voluptuosa) y un par de lentes falsos- vamos ya- dijo kyoko acomodándose la peluca rubia y los lentes, al mismo tiempo que se aplicaba algo de maquillaje, son las 8:00, debemos estar a las 10:15 en el set para un comercial, así que solo tenemos una hora y media para para comprar rápido las cosas y luego para llevar a yume a la agencia.

-sí, solo estaba dándole un agregado a la apariencia- dijo señalando sus ojos, a través del cristal de los lentes, uno verde y el otro café- hiciste un buen trabajo con el disfraz, ¿y el overol?

-en mi bolso, me lo pondré en la agencia- dijo saliendo con yume en brazos y detrás de ella Ren, en cuanto estuvieron en la recepción para buscar las llaves del auto, tuvieron que explicarle entre mentiras y verdades al guardia el porqué de estar vestidos así y por qué llevaban una bebe con ellos, "es la hija de una pariente lejana- dijo mintiendo Ren" "¿así?- pregunto el guardia" "si, vino anoche, me pidió que la cuidara un tiempo" "ya veo, que pasen un buen día".

-ahj- suspiro kyoko entrando al auto -que problema.

-sí, bueno, no será tan fácil después de todo- dijo Ren arrancando el auto en dirección al centro comercial, el viaje transcurrió sin mucho que decir, solo en un agradable silencio, después de bajar del coche entraron sin problemas al centro, en busca de una tienda de ropa y cosas para bebes, hasta que encontraron un lugar con el nombre de _"fairy dream"_ (lo siento, tengo cierto problema obsesivo con las cosas que comiencen por fairy, así que no se extrañen si pongo más cosas que comiencen o terminen así, culpo a fairy tail y a su creador el amo del trolleo trollshima)

-bienvenidos- dijo una mujer como de unos veinte años- oh pero que tierna hija tienen- dijo mirando a yume- y por su puesto los padres también son adorables, será un linda señorita cuando crezca.

-mm.. Disculpe, n-nosotr...

-muchas gracias- dijo Ren sonriendo interrumpiendo a kyoko que estaba tan muda de la impresión que no podía articular bien las palabras.

-vaya, pero que adorable coincidencia, mi hermano pequeño también tiene heterocromia, no es muy común pero me parece algo maravilloso, señora usted tiene mucha suerte- dijo mirando a kyoko.

 **Bueno, gracias por sus favoritos y alertas, ahora los review.**

 **mutemuia** **:** ya lo sé, es solo que no me gusta decir, ni escribir palabrotas, pero sé que mientras más avance en esto de los fics será algo más necesario.

 **Tsuruga Lia1412** **:** si, tú sabes cómo es ella con cosas de la salud, y Yume es una ternurita, bueno, todas amamos al pervertido de Kuon :3

 **kotoko-98** **:** si, eso se lo busco el por andar de descuidado, y creo que mi explicación fue un poco exagerada, jejeje.

 **skarllet northman** **:** si, ojala y en el manga fuera un poco más decidido.

 **sumi onechan** **:** te entiendo perfectamente, tengo tres primos, como 7 años menores que yo, uno de ellos es calmando, y otro hace por 5, mientras que la niña es tranquila, pero hay veces que hace por dos.

 **Dalia T. Argueta Garca** **:** a todos nos sale lo pervertido en algún momento :3 , naa, solo mi inner es la pervertida XD.

 **a92** **:** me alegra que te gustara, la verdad tuve que pensar mucho esa parte, al inicio no lograba que tomara forma la idea.

 **esabell:** tranquila, ya los leeras.

 **PaulaGaTo** **:** me alegra que te gustara, y yo también me emocione escribiendo.

 **okita kagura** **:** yo estoy salvada, porque mi hermana es solo un año menor que yo, y mis primitos nacieron cuando yo tení años.

 **arashy:** ya en un rato los subo, pero nunca en mi vida he escrito un lemon.

Bueno, en un ratito subo los otros dos, y saben el capítulo de este mes me dejo impactada.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10:**

-bienvenidos- dijo una mujer como de unos veinte años- oh pero que tierna hija tienen- dijo mirando a yume- y por su puesto los padres también son adorables, será un linda señorita cuando crezca.

-mm.. Disculpe, n-nosotr...

-muchas gracias- dijo Ren sonriendo interrumpiendo a kyoko que estaba tan muda de la impresión, tanto que no podía articular bien las palabras.

-vaya, pero que adorable coincidencia, mi hermano pequeño también tiene heterocromia, no es muy común pero me parece algo maravilloso, señora usted tiene mucha suerte- dijo mirando a kyoko.

-¿s-señora? ¿Yo?- dijo kyoko incrédula.

-mmm ¿señorita?- dijo la mujer confundida

-jajaja, disculpe señorita, me pase con la broma, no estamos casados, ni somos pareja, solo yo aspiro a eso.

-¿oh y la niña?

-tutoría temporal.

-oh, ya veo, pero muy mal señorita, tener a un hombre así detrás de usted y no aprovecharlo, eso no se hace, algún día alguien más se interesara en él y tendrá graves problemas- le dijo la mujer a kyoko- bueno, ¿Qué es lo que desean?

-p-pues- dijo kyoko aparentemente más calmada porque las últimas palabras de la mujer la habían alterado un poco- casi de todo- dijo con una gotita de sudor resbalando por su nuca por todas las cosas que necesitaban para yume.

-¿de todo?

-sí, bueno más bien, jabón, shampoo, ropa, medias, zapatos, pañales, biberones…- decía kyoko enumerando con los dedos sin darse cuenta que Ren se había alejado para ver la ropa de niñas detenidamente, dejando que su imaginación volara hasta el infinito y más allá, porque ¿qué más podría pasar? Tsuruga Ren en una tienda de bebes y de maternidad, junto con la chica de la que estaba perdidamente enamorado, pues señoras y señores, les digo que solo esto podría pasar.

-kyoko- llamo Ren, y ella reacciono instantáneamente- ¿Qué te parecen estos?

-los dejo, ahora regreso con las cosas que me pidió, siéntanse libres de escoger la ropa, zapatos o cualquier otra cosa que necesiten- dijo dándose la vuelta.

-son lindos- dijo acercándose a verlos con yume- sostenla aquí- dijo dándosela a Ren, me pregunto cuál- dijo poniendo una en frente de Yume y luego la otra, repitiendo el proceso varia veces más.

-mmm no sé si estés de acuerdo, pero yo creo que hay que comprar mucha ropa, tal vez unas 7 no, 10 pijamas, unos 7 pares de zapatos, 10 pares de medias y 20 conjuntos.

-¿Qué? Hombre tú estás loco, es mucha ropa, sería un total de 27 cambios de ropa si sumamos las pijamas y los conjuntos, para eso tienes una lavadora en el apartamento.

-espera, estas en contra solo porque se puede lavar y no por la cantidad de dinero.

-si lo estoy por eso pero, r-recientemente recibí mi paga de BOX R- dijo entre avergonzada y emocionada- y te dije que pagaríamos mitad y mitad.

-ahj ya veo pero no podemos tomarnos las libertades de ponernos a lavar ropa, yo tengo trabajos y tú también y en el tiempo libre se descansa además de que debemos de cuidar a Yume.

-ok, tu ganas- dijo kyoko al no poder pelear contra los argumentos de Ren- pero sigue siendo mitad y mitad.

-sí, si ya se- dijo Ren y comenzaron a escoger la ropa, zapatos y demás cosas, no sin antes añadir un par de juguetes que Ren se encargó de pagar por aparte a escondidas de kyoko- en eso decidieron que las compras de alimentos se debían de hacer por domicilio ya que llegarían tarde si las hacían en ese momento, así que se dirigieron inmediatamente a la agencia con yume vestida y calzada, cuando llegaron al estacionamiento, Ren se puso con rapidez el otro lente, claro que con la debida preparación, con kyoko vigilando que no hubiera nadie. Al entrar a la agencia, caminaban con normalidad en frente de todos con yume cargada y los veían de una forma extraña y ya sintiéndose más seguros al estar mucho más alejados de la puerta se quitaron las pelucas y los lentes antes de saludar a las recepcionistas, y los demás se les quedaron viendo con las mandíbulas hasta el suelo, pero luego después de un rato recordaron que eso era LME y que tal vez eso era cosa del presidente, dejándole ordenes raras a como el la llamaba de vez en cuando; su ángel rosa número uno.

-presidente- dijo Sebastián- disculpe por interrumpir pero Tsuruga-san y Mogami-san están aquí.

-bien, bien diles que pasen- dijo lory alegre, que esta ves iba vestido como el jefe de un clan yakuza, además de eso cerca de el tenia cerca de 50 tomos de diferentes mangas shoujo.

-yayyy, onne-sama y Ren-sama están aquí – exclamo contenta María.

-buenos días presidente- dijeron Kyoko y Ren al unísono, mientras kyoko cargaba a la bebe.

-onne-sama, Ren-sama- corrió María hacia donde ellos para que Ren la cargara y se percató de la presencia de la pequeña- ¿Quién es ella?- pregunto mirando a kyoko y a Ren.

-ara ara, pero que tenemos aquí- dijo lory acercándose- que lindura de niña.

-su nombre es Yume- dijo Ren- por el momento estamos cuidando de ella, alguien la puso frente a mi apartamento anoche antes de que llegáramos- dijo Ren relatando como la habían encontrado y lo que decía en la carta- en resumen Kyoko y yo somos sus tutores temporales- dijo Ren llamando a kyoko por su nombre, haciendo que lory levantara una ceja- mire dijo mostrándole al presidente el acta la cual tenía guardada en su billetera.

-pero Mogami-san aun es menor de edad- dijo el presidente con cara de chibi.

-bueno, no pensé que eso fuera un problema, técnicamente es casi como si estuviera emancipada y por eso no le tome importancia, se supone que para este tipo de asuntos relacionados con firmas yo misma puedo tomar la decisión - dijo Kyoko restándole importancia al asunto- además pensé que podría ayudar un poco a Tsuruga-san y más ahora que estoy como su manager temporal otra vez

-joo, ya veo, yashiro se volvió a enfermar- dijo lory- otra cosa que quiero saber es desde cuando Mogami-san paso a ser Kyoko- dijo lory imitando la voz de Ren.

-pues, parece ser que ahora somos como mejores amigos- dijo Ren tratando de verse resignado.

-ah ya- dijo lory, aparentemente tranquilo, pero su pensamiento era; _"gyaaajajajajaja, está en la frienzone, gyajajjaja"._

-kyaaa entonces ustedes son como sus padres- decía María emocionada- lo que me hace a mí su tía, ¿cierto?

-¿ehhh?..b-bueno..y-yo…yo, c-creo que si- dijo kyoko tartamudeando sonrojada y Ren no pudo evitar sonrojarse también.

-kyaa, ¡que lindos!- onne-sama, Ren-sama parecen unos pulpos.

-mmm…bueno yo, a lo que veníamos- dijo Ren- era para ver si podían cuidarla, ya que debemos ir al set.

-disculpen la intromisión- dijo Sebastián- tsuruga-san aquí están las cosas que me pidió que trajera- agrego mostrando todas las bolsas de compras haciendo que a lory casi se les salieran los ojos. _"creo que se les paso la mano" pensó mirando a Ren y a Kyoko, esta se encogió de hombros y señalo a Ren con la cabeza, como queriendo decir; "no lo pude controlar"_

-muchas gracias- dijo Ren.

-ah, aquí está la comida de Yume, es una papilla, también algunos pañales y otras cosas dijo kyoko mostrando un bolso, tsuruga-san, ya debemos irnos si queremos llegar a tiempo, hasta luego, presidente, María-chan, Sebastián-san, después vendremos por ti, pórtate bien- dijo kyoko entregándosela a María.

-mmmn- se quejó la pequeña casi a punto de comenzar a llorar por ver a kyoko y Ren saliendo por la puerta.

-no llores, la tía María cuidara de ti- dijo María sonriendo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11:**

-ah, aquí está la comida de Yume, es una papilla, también algunos pañales y otras cosas dijo kyoko mostrando un bolso, tsuruga-san, ya debemos irnos si queremos llegar a tiempo, hasta luego, presidente, María-chan, Sebastián-san, después vendremos por ti, pórtate bien- dijo kyoko entregándosela a María.

-mmmn- se quejó la pequeña casi a punto de comenzar a llorar por ver a kyoko y Ren saliendo por la puerta.

-no llores, la tía María cuidara de ti- dijo María sonriendo.

…..

-Kyoko, por favor ve más despacio, todavía estamos a tiempo- dijo Ren caminando calmadamente detrás de Kyoko.

-no lo hare, tu puntualidad no se verá manchada así que es mejor que lleguemos un poco antes- dijo Kyoko sin despegar la vista de la agenda

-¿por lo menos podrías mirar al frente?- dijo Ren suspirando.

-sí, preparare Ramen de cena- dijo Kyoko y Ren casi suelta una carcajada.

-oye, ni siquiera me estas escuchando, ¡oye cuidado!….- dijo Ren al notar que estaban a punto de bajar los pequeños escalones de la entrada y Kyoko no lo escucho- ¡KYOKO!- grito Ren al ver que se había resbalado, pero de una forma u otra logro alcanzarla y lo que casi termina en una horrible caída termino en una situación observada por los empleados de LME que salían y entraban del edificio, aunque claro algunos tenían cosas más importantes que hacer y no les dieron mucha importancia, otros se quedaron como espectadores. Kyoko había cerrado los ojos para esperar la caída, pero para su suerte había sido atrapada por Ren en una inesperada maniobra, haciendo que este recibiera el golpe.

-¿eh?- se preguntó Kyoko que estaba siendo abrazada por Ren con algo de fuerza- oh no, ¡Tsuruga-san! ¿Está bien?- dijo Kyoko tratando le liberarse del abrazo, pero Ren la estrecho un poco más sin importarle que estuvieran en el suelo y mucho menos en la propia entrada- haciendo que Kyoko se sonrojara un poco.

-por Dios- susurro Ren liberando el agarre- ¡KYOKO NO ME VUELVAS A DAR ESOS SUSTOS! ¡¿ENTENDISTE?!- grito Ren de repente agarrando la cara de Kyoko haciendo que sus mejillas se aplastaran, asustando de paso a algunos de los presentes.

-s-si- respondió como pudo con sus cachetes aplastados- pero Tsuruga-san, ¿estás bien?- dijo Kyoko levantándose un poco.

-solo fue un pequeño golpe, nada que sea difícil de sanar, pero por otro lado mi salud mental se está poniendo a prueba- dijo casi en un susurro haciendo que solo Kyoko pudiera oírlo y se percatara de la comprometedora situación en la que se encontraban, ella estaba sentada encima de Ren con sus manos apoyadas en el pecho de el para sostenerse.

-y-yo lo siento- dijo levantándose de golpe sonrojada, para ser imitada por Ren- de verdad lo siento, ponerte en esta situación- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Tsuruga-san, Mogami-san ¿están bien?- pregunto uno de los empleados acercandose- esa fue una fea caída.

-estamos bien- dijo Ren sonriendo apenado.

-que bien- bueno hasta luego, que tengan un buen día- dijo desapareciendo por la puerta.

-yo, ¡de verdad lo siento!- dijo Kyoko haciendo otra exagerada reverencia.

-está bien, está bien. Ya te dije que el golpe no fue grave, deberíamos irnos, después de todo tú quieres mantener mi puntualidad- dijo haciendo que Kyoko se acordara.

-ah, es cierto- dijo Recogiendo el bolso y la agenda del suelo.

-vamos- dijo Ren, y se dirigieron al estacionamiento.

El resto del día pasó normalmente, solo deteniéndose para almorzar y revisar la agenda, claro siempre había una que otra mosca desesperada por tocar a Ren, pero Kyoko las espantaba, si, basta con una mirada fría y con aire de mala muerte, eso le había dicho Yashiro-san una vez. ¿Y quién mejor para enseñarle que uno de los manager más eficientes de la industria? Nadie más.

-veamos, son las 6:20, tenemos que estar justo a las 7:00 en el estudio para kimagure Rock, tú tienes que prepararte para la entrevista y yo también- dijo Kyoko viendo la agenda para organizar un poco las cosas del siguiente día.

-¿tu también?-pregunto Ren confundido mientras manejaba.

-sí, soy Boo ¿lo olvidabas? Tengo que ir todos los días de lunes a viernes, aunque cuando las grabaciones de BOX R se extienden o cuando me tocaba ser Mio o Setsu alguien más me remplazaba.

-cierto, entonces estaremos juntos- dijo Ren y Kyoko asintió levemente para que luego todo quedara en silencio, o bueno eso fue hasta que-pffff- soltó Ren la risa.- jajaja aún no puedo creer que tú seas el pollo.

-mmm- se quejaba Kyoko toda roja- ya concéntrate en el camino.

-como digas, querida- dijo Ren juguetón. Al llegar al estudio fueron recibidos por los hermanos Ishibashin.

-buenas noches- dijo Kyoko haciendo una reverencia.

-oh Kyoko-chan, por fin apareces- dijo shinichi- es increíble, siempre que alguien te remplaza la audiencia suele bajar, oh y ¿vienes con Tsuruga-san?

-sí, seré su manager temporal por algunos días, pero de igual forma estaré viniendo.

-oye, oye, te extrañábamos- dijo Yuusei- esto por aquí se vuelve muy aburrido cuando no estas, sin contar de que Hikaru es el que más se aburre.

-¡ya cállate Yuusei!- grito Hikaru un poco rojo- no le hagas caso Kyoko-chan, mejor ve a cambiarte- dijo mientras se preparaba para salir a escena, aunque ese Kyoko-chan acompañado de ese sonrojo no pasó desapercibido por Ren que levanto una ceja a modo de disgusto.

-está bien, ahora vuelvo Tsuruga-san- dijo Kyoko alejándose por el pasillo para ponerse su traje. Después de un rato cuando Kyoko salió con el traje puesto y sin la cabeza a Ren casi le da un ataque de risa, que no pasó desapercibido por Kyoko.

-¡Tsuruga-san, no se ría!- dijo Kyoko un poco enojada y avergonzada.

-pfff..jaja, lo siento Kyoko, es que no puedo evitarlo.

-mmm, si, como sea- dijo aun avergonzada- ya tengo que ir a escena- dijo poniéndose la cabeza.

-¡HOLA A TODOS!-saludaron los Ishibashin al mismo tiempo.

-saluda a todos Boo- dijo Shinichi y Kyoko dio una vuelta y alzo sus brazos para saludar a los demás- ese es nuestro Boo- dijo y la audiencia aplaudió enternecida

-el día de hoy tenemos un invitado especial- dijo Hikaru.

-chicas, sosténganse de sus asientos, porque él es Tsuruga Ren-san- dijo Yuusei.

-Buenas noches- saludo Ren con una gran sonrisa y un monton de chicas comenzaron a gritar.

-vaya, tiene muchas admiradoras- dijo Yuusei.

-bueno, el juego es el que siempre hacemos a los invitados especiales, como notaran Boo está cargando una canasta con huevos de plástico, en esos huevos esta una serie de preguntas hechas por el público presente, que por cierto eran los únicos que sabían quién sería nuestro invitado, espero que este preparado para cualquier cosa Tsuruga-san- dijo Hikaru.

-muy bien, acércate Boo- dijo Shinichi- la primera pregunta es… ¿a qué edad diste tu primer beso?

-bueno, eso es algo… diferente desde mi punto de vista- dijo Ren- yo diría que de la forma en que ocurrió no se le podía llamar primer beso, yo solo lo llamaría contacto boca a boca, sucedió cuando estaba en primer grado, se me hacía tarde para la escuela y al doblar una esquina solo sucedió, choque con un oficinista. Pero como ya lo dije, eso no es considerado como un beso- termino de decir Ren, dejando pasmados a los presentadores y a todo el que estuviera mirando kimagure Rock.

-eso parece sacado de un manga- dijo Hikaru- es un poco impactante saber que ese tipo de cosas si suceden en la vida real, bueno ahora la siguiente pregunta- dijo Hikaru destapando un huevo- oh, esto lo hemos querido saber todo el tiempo desde que salió esa revista, ¿Quién lo convenció de posar con ese corderito?.

-ah, eso- dijo Ren- es una almohada que recibí como regalo de cumpleaños, de vez en cuando suelo llevarla conmigo, ya que es útil en los momentos en que tengo que descansar, y ese día la lleve al set conmigo y a le gente le gusto tanto que quiso que saliera con ella en la revista.

-ah, ya veo, ¿esa foto les gustó mucho chicas?- pregunto yuusei y se escuchó un siiiiiii desde la audiencia- siguiente y última pregunta- dijo Yuusei destapando otro huevo- oh, por todos los cielos, esta pregunta se la han hecho mil veces a Tsuruga-san, falta ver si esta vez lo niega o lo afirma, aquí va la pregunta del millón, ¿hay alguna chica en la que esté interesado actualmente?-pregunto finalmente y a Kyoko casi le da algo.

-bueno, si les soy sincero, creo que ya llego el momento de decir que…si- dijo Ren sonriendo como bobo, sonrisa que derritió más de un corazón y muchas chicas dieron un suspiro de decepción, mientras que en la casa de Yukihito este casi se ahoga con agua, para después curarse momentáneamente de su resfriado y su lado fanboy saliera al aire, en la casa del presidente este comenzaba a bailar en una sola pierna, mientras Maria se quejaba diciendo que no dejaría que le quitaran a su Ren-sama y bueno en LME y en cualquier otro lugar en donde hubieran conocidos de Ren las mandíbulas llegaban hasta el suelo.

-ohhhhhh, al fin y ¿quién es la afortunada?- pregunto Hikaru.

-eso es un secreto- dijo Ren sonriendo pícaramente, cosa que casi infarta a todo el público femenino.

-bueno, supongo que nos quedaremos con la duda- dijoYuusei y se oyó un exclamación de desánimo desde el público.

-bien, bien, muchas gracias por haber venido hoy Tsuruga-san- dijeron los tres Ishibashin al unísono.

-el gusto es mío- dijo Ren y se retiró del escenario seguido por Kyoko, ya que los Ishibashin comenzarían a tocar. Una vez detrás de escena Kyoko salió corriendo directo al camerino para quitarse el traje, que solo empeoraba el calor que sentía debido a lo dicho por Ren.- _ay, ¡ese hombre me va a volver loca!- gritaba mentalmente Kyoko- ujujuju, ama creo que ya la volvió loca, ujujuju- se reían los demonios._


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola chicas, lamento la tardanza, y bueno ustedes ya dirán que vengo con las mismas excusas de siempre, pero es que es verdad, últimamente termino dormida más temprano de lo normal (culpa de la universidad), pero tranquilas que incluso el capítulo 13 ya está en proceso. En cuanto a mi fic de cosas inesperadas el capítulo ya está listo y no me siento satisfecha con el resultado, así que todavía no lo publicare.**

 **Cuéntenme que tan impactadas quedaron con el 233 de manga, y bueno yo sigo pensando que el tipo bueno cara de cocodrilo debería casarse con Saena, y creo ya no la puedo odiar como antes.**

 **Skip beat pertenece a la cruel Nakamura-sensei.**

 **Capítulo 12:**

Una vez detrás de escena Kyoko salió corriendo directo al camerino para quitarse el traje, que solo empeoraba el calor que sentía debido a lo dicho por Ren.- _ay, ¡ese hombre me va a volver loca!- gritaba mentalmente Kyoko- ujujuju, ama creo que ya la volvió loca, ujujuju- se reían los demonios._ Después de un rato, cuando Kyoko logro librarse del traje, salió para buscar a Ren aun con un sonrojo notable en su rostro.

-Ts-tsuruga-san- llamo Kyoko- ya podemos irnos- dijo Kyoko cuando él la vio.

-seguro- dijo Ren con la sonrisa matadora de demonios con una mezcla de la del emperador de la noche, demostrando que se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo por el sonrojo de Kyoko.

-¡Kyoko-chan, Tsuruga-san!- llamo Hikaru acercándoseles junto con Shinichi y Yuusei- buen trabajo- dijo habiendo una reverencia.

-igualmente- dijeron Ren y Kyoko al unísono imitando la reverencia.

-¿les gustaría ir a cenar con nosotros?- pregunto Yuusei.

-claro- respondió Kyoko rápidamente antes de que Ren se negara- ya no tenemos ningún otro trabajo, ¿verdad Tsuruga-san?- dijo Kyoko y a este no le quedó más remedio que aceptar también.

-sí, claro.

-bueno, ya mando a pedir la cena- dijo Shinichi cogiendo su teléfono, un rato después llego la comida y todos fueron a comer al camerino de los ishibashin.

-jajajaja, Tsuruga-san, no esperaba que esas cosas de verdad pasaran- se reía Hikaru.

-pues sí, es una historia 100% real, pero nunca me pareció perturbador, ni nada de eso, solo pensé que era un accidente y que los accidentes pasaban y fin de la historia.

-me encantaría pensar lo mismo que usted, yo hubiera quedado traumado de por vida- decía Yuusei simulando un escalofrió- y que bien guardadito se tenía lo de la chica, ¿no Kyoko-chan?, supongo que a pesar de ser cercanos ni tú lo sabias.

-s-sí, p-pienso lo mismo- dijo Kyoko ruborizada.

-¿y no tienes idea de quién es?, ya sabes porque a él no le sacaremos nada- dijo Shinichi y Kyoko casi se ahoga con la comida.

-n-no- dijo temblorosa- mientras todos la veían y Ren se retorcía de risa en su interior.

-oh en serio- decían los ishibashin en un tono desilusionado.

-ohhh, sí que sabe, y por mí no hay problema que lo diga, tampoco me molesta decir quién es, claro mientras ustedes no le digan a nadie más, incluyendo al presidente- dijo Ren mientras cortaba un trozo de carne.

-¡T-TSURUGA-SAN!- regaño Kyoko

-vamos, vamos Kyoko-chan- decían lo Ishibashin con ojitos de cordero.

-etto, y-yo, no diré, e-eso le corresponde a usted- decía Kyoko nerviosa

-oh con que esas tenemos, está bien, está en preparatoria, es 4 años menor, actúa papeles impactantes, en más de una forma y no ha querido responder a mi confesión- dijo Ren levantándose para pararse detrás de Kyoko, luego se inclinó para robarle un beso en la mejilla- y es esta señorita de aquí- dijo una vez que la beso y los tres hermanos tenían las mandíbulas hasta el suelo, sin poder creer lo que escucharon y lo que veían.

-y-yo, mmmmmm- se quejó Kyoko enrojeciéndose

-te lo advertí- dijo Ren sonriendo- te dije que haría cualquier cosa.

-rin rin rin- sonó el teléfono y Kyoko se sacudió "salvada por la campana…o tal vez no tanto"-pensó cuando vio el numero- ¿hola?- contesto.

-sí, hola mogami-kun, ¿me podrías poner en alta voz, necesito que Ren escuche también esto

-claro presidente- dijo Kyoko y presiono el botón del altavoz.

-listo, ahora sí, ¡MOGAMI-KUNNNNNNNNN!-grito el presidente de pronto-¡YUME-CHAN NO HA DEJADO DE LLORAR, NECESITO QUE TRAIGAS EL TRASERO DE REN Y EL TUYO AHORA MISMO A MI CASA. VENGAN Y HAGAN QUE DEJE DE LLORAR, SE SUPONE QUE USTEDES DECIDIERON SER SUS PADRES! ¡SI ANDAN DE ACARAMELADOS, JURO QUE YO MISMO LO HARE PUBLICO EN LA PRENSA, NO CREAN QUE SOY TONTO, EN ESPECIAL TU REN, SE QUE ESTAS AHÍ, YA SE QUE TE CONFESASTE Y DOS VECES¡- gritaba Lory con todo lo que podía.

-presidente- dijo Kyoko- lo que está diciendo…

-¿ALGUN PROBLEMA?-gritaba Lory alterado con los llantos de Yume de fondo y Ren le quito el teléfono a Kyoko

-presidente, ahora mismo estamos acompañados- dijo Ren serio.

-bueno, como sea, no seguiré gritando más- dijo Lory recuperando un poco la compostura, pero de fondo se oía todavía el llanto.

-ahj, claro, por cierto son los hermanos Ishibashin los que están con nosotros- dijo Ren suspirando pesadamente mientras Kyoko se sentía al borde del desmayo.

-buenas noches, soy Takarada Lory, me apena la escena que acabo de causar, se supone que no debí decir eso respecto Ren, así que les pido que por favor lo guarden en Secreto, ¡en especial hasta que ese par de tontos se decidan!- volvió a gritar, pero en un tono más bajo.

-está bien presidente-respondieron los tres al unísono como si no supieran nada de lo de Ren.

-bueno, eso es todo, y ustedes dos deben apresurarse y venir, adiós- dijo Lory colgando.

-ahjjj- suspiraron Kyoko y Ren con pesadez al mismo tiempo- lo sentimos pero debemos irnos- dijo Ren parándose, gracias por invitarnos.

-l-lo mismo digo- decía Kyoko avergonzada por lo que había pasado- nos vemos mañana- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-así que, ¿es Kyoko-chan?-pregunto Hikaru cabizbajo una vez la pareja se alejó.

-ay hermano- dijeron Shinichi y Yuusei al mismo tiempo- hay algo que todavía no termino de comprender y perdón por echar sal a la herida Hikaru pero…- dijo Shinichi- ¿de dónde salió la hija que menciono el presidente?

…..

- _ay Dios mío, virgen santa, Jesucristo, por favor ayúdenle a ese hombre a controlar lo que sale de su boca-pensaba Ren estresado-_ bueno, al menos no tienes que fingir ante ellos que no sabes quién me gusta, y también me libre de uno de tus pretendientes- dijo Ren positivamente.

-esto, es mucho para mí- decía Kyoko roja- ¿cómo que no fingir?, ahora me sentiré muy nerviosa y… oye espera ¿pretendiente? ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-Hikaru-san…le gustas- dijo Ren mientras comenzaba a manejar.

-¿queeee?, no eso no es posible, hikaru-san solo es un compañero de trabajo y no hay razón alguna para que se fije en mí, pero que cosas piensa Tsuruga-san.

-eso dices tú, pero a mí me quedo muy claro que anda detrás de ti, además, ¿qué es eso de Hikaru-san jamás se fijaría en ti?-pregunto Ren levantando una ceja.

-pues, porque no tiene razones- dijo Kyoko.

-claro, así como el bastardo acosador de Reino, Kijima, Murasame-san, y la cucaracha de Fuwa- dijo Ren un poco enojado- al menos me alegro que Hikaru-san sea el más decente, Kyoko debes entender que eres hermosa, y al igual que yo muchos hombres se sienten atraídos hacia ti.

-está bien, tu ganas, pero lo que hiciste allá ¿fue porque según tú, hikaru-san está interesado en mí?- pregunto Kyoko sonrojada.

-si, además ya te dije que hablaba en serio con lo de que haría cualquier cosa, y no es según yo, es verdad que el gusta de ti, ah ya llegamos.

-buenas noches Tsuruga-san- dijo el guardia de la entrada de la mansión Takarada.

-buenas noches, ¿Cómo ha estado?-dijo Ren con su sonrisa de aparador.

-bien, adelante, pase- dijo abriendo la gran reja.

-muchas gracias- dijo Ren y entro, al entrar a la mansión, Sebastián los recibió y los llevo a donde el presidente.

-buenas noches presidente- saludaron Ren y Kyoko al unísono haciendo una reverencia.

-aleluya…hasta que por fin llegan, Sebastián ve y llama a María para que traiga al pequeño monstruo- dijo y Sebastián se retiró- siéntense- dijo señalando los asientos—bueno, ¿ustedes creen que yo soy retrasado o qué?, obvio que me di cuenta y más tu Ren, me conoces desde que tenías 15, ya deberías conocerme mejor, y en cuanto ti Mogami-san eres el primer miembro de Love me, también deberías conocerme, ahora díganme, ¿Qué tanto se han desarrollado las cosas?.

-pueees, ¿sin secretos?- dijo Ren y Lory puso cara de sorpresa y luego miro a Kyoko y esta asintió apenada.

-ohhhhhhh, por cupido, hurraaaa, bravo, bravo- decía Lory parado en el sillón mientras bailaba.

-Ren-samaaaa, onne-samaaaa- grito María desde las escaleras siendo seguida por Sebastián que había cumplido con llamar a la niña- vengan aquí, rápido, rápido-decía María impaciente.

-con permiso presidente-dijeron ambos y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba la niña, para seguirla escaleras arriba, hasta su habitación.

-miren- dijo señalando a Yume, que jugaba en su cama- se apegó uno de los muñecos de Ren-sama y no lo quiere soltar.

-Hola Yume-chan- dijo Kyoko sentándose en la cama para llamar la atención de su ahora "hija", la cual prácticamente se arrojó a sus brazos riéndose.

-ah sí, Ren-sama, ¿Qué es eso de que estás enamorado?, ¿quién es la chica? ¿La conozco? ¿Es amable? ¿Es bonita? ¿Qué es lo que le vez? ¿QUIEN ES?-bombardeo María con preguntas- sea quien sea, no es tan linda como yo y-y mucho menos que mi onne-sama, que es 100 veces más linda que yo-decía María con un puchero.

-jajajaja-se rio- déjame decirte que es igual de linda que tu onne-sama- dijo Ren es un susurro para que solo María lo oyera.

-¿ehhhhh?, nadie es tan linda como mi onne-sama- dijo María con el ceño fruncido.

-exacto, por eso digo que es igual de linda que tu onne-sama, porque la chica es…..- dijo en un susurro y señalo hacia donde estaba Kyoko jugando con Yume- ella- dijo en un susurro aún más bajo

 **Gracias a todas por sus alertas y por sus favoritos. Ahora los review.**

 **sumi onechan:** me alegra que te encantara, y Ren es un amor y la verdad me encanta cuando sus celos salen a flote.

 **skarllet northman:** es verdad, muchas de nosotras tal vez le hubiéramos ya brincado en sima y ella sin hacer nada, aunque puede que nos comportáramos igual que kyoko.

 **carla Berenice:** exacto, quien lo ve ahí tan serio, como si no matara una mosca, más de uno de los que lo conocen se habrán desmayado desmayadamente.

 **mutemuia:** si, él es tan tierno y la prensa rosa estará al acecho. Por cierto mañana te pediré ayuda en algo referente a mi otro fic, estoy en un bloqueo.

 **okita kagura:** pobre ama loca, pero yo que ella feliz de estar loca.

 **PaulaGaTo:** no pude evitar ponerlos así, es tan hermoso :'3

 **Setsuka e Cain** : Isso me deixa muito feliz que você gosta, desculpe se eu escrevi esta errado, eu estou usando o tradutor, e eu não poderia continuar a aprender Português

 **Dalia T. Argueta Garca:** la disfruta demasiado diría yo.

 **kotoko-98:** Ren quiere que cada prenda de ropa haga juego con los zapatos, y bueno, todas conocemos como es el. Tranquila que la pobre niña está a salvo de ese monstruo, y Yuhikito si la vera, mas adelante por andar de enfermo, pero la vera.

Si, el pobre se llevó un susto de muerte, en cuanto a Yashiro casi se ahoga pero luego tuvo su momento de felicidad (*3*)/

No lo sé, sabes que fanfiction últimamente estaba teniendo problemas.

 **a92:** es genial que te encantara, eso me hace muy feliz, tal lindo Ren.

 **Gracias chicas por todos su review, a pesar de que soy tan irresponsable, ¿Qué haría yo sin ustedes?, por cierto hice que una chica que conocí en la universidad se interesara en el anime de skip beat, pero no sé si se lo vera, le conté la historia y le entraron ganas de vérselo. Aunque el anime, no el manga, algún día lograre que lo lea :3**

 **De pie, reverencia, ¡AYE SIR!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola chicas, aquí estoy de nuevo, sigo viva después de 2 meses y 16 días, lamento la demora pero no tengo tiempo y otra vez me pasaron al cuarto con mi hermana, ¿así como escribir? Este capítulo lo escribí en el poco tiempo de libertad que tuve en mi cuarto. A propósito, me encanto el puntapié que le medio Kyoko a Sho, lástima que no fue más arriba.**

 **Skip beat le pertenece a la diabólica Nakamura-sensei que me dejo sufriendo por hacer que Yashiro descartara el papel de Ren.**

 **Capítulo 13:**

-¿ehhhhh?, nadie es tan linda como mi onne-sama- dijo María con el ceño fruncido.

-exacto, por eso digo que es igual de linda que tu onne-sama, porque la chica es…..- dijo en un susurro y señalo hacia donde estaba Kyoko jugando con Yume- ella- dijo en un susurro aún más bajo.

-oh por Dios, ¿y ella sabe que es ella la chica?- pregunto María como si fuera la cómplice de algún robo, y Ren asintió- kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ¡ONNE-SAMA!- dijo María llamando la atención de Kyoko. ¿Cuándo es la boda tuya y de Ren-sama?

-¿eh?, ¿queeeeeeee?, María-chan, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?- pregunto roja, casi al borde del desmallo y colocando a Yume de vuelta en la cama para evitar que se le cayera.

-pues Ren-sama está enamorado de ti- dijo María con toda la inocencia del mundo- y hasta superas la edad legal para casarte.

-eh, y-y-y-y-yo, bueno, es que yo no..-decía Kyoko avergonzada.

-¿no te gusta Ren-sama?- pregunto María con el ceño levemente fruncido y a Kyoko casi le da algo.

-no María-chan- dijo Ren decidiendo salvar a Kyoko- no es eso, recuerda que Kyoko no se siente preparada después de lo que pasó con ya sabes quién (inner: ¿ya sabes quién? Ni que la shocaracha fuera lord voldemord, yo: pues él también es innombrable.)

-no es eso, bueno si, p-pero ya yo lo supere, lo sigo odiando pero ya lo supere- decía Kyoko rápidamente en un ataque de nervios- eso y que yo…

-que aunque tenga la edad legal para casarse, sigue siendo menor de edad, además….. Me dejo en la friendzone-dijo Ren haciendo un mini puchero

-onne-sama ¡eso no se le hace a Ren-sama!-regaño María- bueno, como sea, quiero ser una de las damas de honor de la boda- dijo sonriendo.

-dalo por hecho- dijo Ren y Kyoko se quedó mirando confundida cómo se hablaba de una boda en la que ella era la novia pero estaba fuera de la conversación.

-Tsuruga-san, María-chan, ¿podrían tranquilizarse?-decia Kyoko colorada tomando de nuevo en brazos a Yume- alguien dejo botada a la réplica y prefiere al original- dijo refiriéndose a yume, la cual había dejado tirado el muñeco, y se encontraba estirando sus brazos hacia Ren para que la cargara.

-oh, ven aquí- dijo Ren acercándose a Kyoko para cargar a la bebe, que rio cuando Ren la tomo en brazos.

-kyaaaaa, una cámara necesito una cámara- decía María para sí misma corriendo hacia una gaveta- aquí esta- dijo y comenzó a tomar fotos de una manera tan frenética que podría superar a Yashiro- ohhh, se acabó la memoria -dijo desilusionada mientras hacia un puchero y a Kyoko y Ren les recorrió una gota de sudor por la cabeza.

-María-chan, ya nos tenemos que ir- le dijo Ren a la niña.

-¿ehh?, que mal- dijo María frunciendo el ceño- aunque no me debo quejar porque ya estoy grande y sé que deben trabajar mañana- dijo María cruzando los brazos.

-sí, no te preocupes, de todos modos mañana también la veras- Dijo Kyoko sonriéndole.

-¡yayyyy!- Grito emocionada. Una vez que se despidieron de María, del presidente y de Sebastián tomaron las cosas de Yume y retomaron su camino hacia la casa de Ren. Al llegar decidieron instalar la silla de bebe para auto que habían comprado. Cuando estaban en la sala se pusieron a revisar las cosas que habían comprado y Kyoko no podía evitar pensar de vez en cuando que si se les había pasado la mano.

-ahora vuelvo, voy a pedir los alimentos a domicilio- dijo Ren y Kyoko siguió Revisando todas las bolsas y checando cada conjunto. Tomo una bolsa en donde había una caja un poco grande donde se encontraban las piezas del corral-cuna que habían comprado y decidió esperar a que Ren viniera para armarlo, luego se acercó a mirar el coche (o carriola) y lo toco para después perderse un rato en sus pensamientos.

- _todo esto se siente un poco irreal, todo lo que ha sucedido es muy repentino, de pronto siento que ya no me quedan dudas sobre lo que Tsuruga-san dice sentir por mí… y así parecemos una familia, me pregunto si estaré haciendo bien las cosas, pero aun así no tengo del todo claro lo que es ser una madre y los ejemplos más cercanos que he tenido son Fuwa-san y okami-san-pensó Kyoko_ -Como quisiera que Tsuruga-san y yo… en un futuro pudiéramos estar así- dijo en un susurro y luego abrió los ojos como platos- ¿eh? ¿Eso salió de mi boca?, ayy Dios, menos mal que no escucho, ya… cálmate Kyoko- dijo dándose dos palmadas en las mejillas- volvamos a lo que hacía- agrego cogiendo otra bolsa y viendo su contenido- _ayy, por todo lo sagrado de este mundo_ \- pensó Kyoko.

-en un rato llegan los alimen…tos, uhh- dijo Ren entrando en la sala y notando que Kyoko había cogido la bolsa de los juguetes.

-un pollo…¿en serio?- dijo Kyoko sacando el primer juguete a la vista, que era el peluche de un pollo, ¿gastaste dinero en un pollo?

-¿Qué? Me gustan los pollos, los pollos ocupan un importante lugar en mi corazón- dijo Ren alzando la palma de su mano a modo de juramento.

-¿ah sí?- dijo Kyoko entrecerrando los ojos mientras trataba de entender la lógica de Ren.

-sí, ¿no te conté?, mi mascota de pequeño era un pollo, su nombre era Bryan- dijo serio- y también tengo a mi querida Boo, que es el pollo que ocupa mis pensamientos a toda hora del día- dijo cambiando su cara seria por una sonrisa del emperador de la noche, mientras Kyoko trataba de evitar sonrojarse.

-p-pero Tsuruga-san, lo prometió- dijo Kyoko con lagrimillas brotando de sus ojos.

-cierto, pero no todo es para Yume- dijo con cara de chibi-el pollo es mío

-Tsuruga-san-dijo Kyoko sin expresión- de verdad eres como un niño.

-¿Qué?...no pude evitar comprarlo, me gusto y también lo compre para que le hiciera compañía a Kyo-chan- ante la cara expectante de Kyoko agrego- la oveja que me regalaste- " _bingo"-_ pensó cuando vio a Kyoko con la cara roja, y casi al borde del desmallo, es más juraría que vio salir vapor de su cabeza, " _Mientras tanto en la cabeza de Kyoko: ¡preparen el método de refrigeración! ¡Se solicita mantenimiento a las zonas afectadas del cerebro y si es posible efectúen la reanimación con electroshock! ¡Ama, resista! ¡Qué los ángeles también colaboren!- gritaba un pequeño demonio"._ – Tranquilízate, este fue el que le compre a Yume- dijo sacando un perrito de peluche negro con patitas café- y esta…- dijo sacando una muñeca de trapo vestida de princesa y al instante observo como a Kyoko le brillaban los ojos- es para ti.

-¿eh?- dijo saliendo de lalalandia- no- dijo kyoko- no puedo aceptarla- agrego y Ren puso una mueca de dolor, porque de verdad le había dolido que lo rechazara tan decididamente, pero luego recordó su arma.

-por favor-dijo poniendo la cara de cachorrito- ¡no!- dijo Kyoko- por favor, *cara de cachorrito nivel dos*- n-no- volvió a decir a punto de flaquear- por favooor *cara de cachorrito nivel tres*- mmm n-no…está bien si- dijo al fin y Ren sonrió entregándole la muñeca

 **Bueno, ese es todo el capítulo, y espero que les gustara. Creo que comprare un cuaderno con llave para poder escribir los capítulos de mis dos fics durante la noche y cuando tenga tiempo pasarlos al pc, gracias a todas por sus favoritos y alertas, ahora los reviews.**

 **skarllet northman** : pues, ya sabes cómo es Ren, tal vez con algunos será más suave, como con Hikaru o quien sabe, todo depende de mi imaginación.

 **okita kagura:** exacto, si no pregúntale a una amiga mía, dice que cuando muera reencarnara en un unicornio y defecara arcoíris, es una de las locas más felices que he conocido.

 **carla Berenice:** superhiperduperarchimega celoso(?) o más.

 **kotoko-98:** sii, pero Kyoko es de Ren, nada se puede hacer, no puedo negar que me siento culpable por el :'(

 **mutemuia:** si, como ves María lo tomo más que bien y si Ren fuera así en el manga seria la gloria para nosotras.

 **Cheshire 2313:** me alegro de que te encante, y si se cuál es el fic, me lo han mencionado. Pero no lo he leído, si no me equivoco su nombre es baby Ren o algo así ¿no?

 **a92:** Lory es impredecible y mientras escribía esa parte yo me estaba aguantando la risa, pero como soy yo que en ocasiones me rio por todo pensé que solo a mí me daba risa.

 **JOYhime** : exactamente, a mí también me dio penita pero Kyoko x Ren por siempre.

 **Dalia T. Argueta Garca:** Ren es un niño travieso.

 **PaulaGaTo:** eso creo que tal vez demorara un poco más o quien sabe todavía no tengo las ideas muy bien organizadas.

 **Setsuka e Cain:** me alegra que te gustara, en especial esas dos partes, fueron las que más pensé y corregí más de un par de veces, bueno aquí está el capítulo, espero que te gustara.

 **sumi onechan:** Ren es condenadamente hermoso y si, al inicio pensé en si debía o no debía escribir que Ren hacia eso, pero al final opte por escribirlo, y concuerdo contigo, mis primitos ya no están chicos, el niño cumplirá 11 y la niña 10, pero en ocasiones son unos verdaderos demonios, es especial el niño, el fin de semana que paso ambos estaban en mi casa y fue muy cansado, me pedían el compu una y otra vez y la niña cogía mi celular sin yo darme cuenta, cogían la guitarra de mi hermana, gritaban, hasta el niño vio cuando mi cepillo de dientes se cayó al piso y no lo recogió si no que lo pateo. Como dicen en mi país, "me hicieron vola' la piedra" pero igual los quiero.

 **lolitadelavega:** como ves ya reviví, y lamento la espera, yo también adoro a Lory, quiero un tío así, y un hermano como Yukihito.

 **arashy:** pues aquí está el capítulo :3

 **Gracias por leer, espero poder publicar pronto, este y mí otro fic. DE PIE…REVERENCIA…AYE SIR.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola mis queridas lectoras, en realidad lamento muuuuuuuuucho la demora, pero no se me ocurría nada, nada de nada para completar el capítulo, pero hoy me llego mi momento de inspiración y lo termine. Solo espero que no me quieran linchar.**

 **Capítulo 14:**

-¿eh?- dijo saliendo de lalalandia- no- dijo kyoko- no puedo aceptarla- agrego y Ren puso una mueca de dolor, porque de verdad le había dolido que lo rechazara tan decididamente, pero luego recordó su arma.

-por favor-dijo poniendo la cara de cachorrito- ¡no!- dijo Kyoko- por favor, *cara de cachorrito nivel dos*- n-no- volvió a decir a punto de flaquear- por favooor *cara de cachorrito nivel tres*- mmm n-no…está bien si- dijo al fin y Ren sonrió entregándole la muñeca.

Kyoko se acercó a Ren que ya había dejado de mirarla para darle el perrito de peluche a Yume, la cual hasta el momento solo se encontraba mirando todo desde su cómodo lugar en la alfombra, rodeada por una barrera de cojines. Ren estaba tan concentrado que no se percató de cuando Kyoko se acercó lentamente a él, o eso fue hasta que ella le deposito un pequeño beso es la mejilla - gracias…Kuon- le susurró al oído para luego salir corriendo. Ren estuvo estupefacto un rato pero luego reacciono.

-Yume no te muevas de aquí, papá tiene algunos asuntos que atender con mamá- dijo Ren sonriente y Yume respondió riéndose como si supiera de que se tratara el plan de su ahora padre. Ren comenzó a buscar a Kyoko, cuando la encontró estaba escondida detrás de la barra de la cocina, cuando Kyoko se dio cuenta de su presencia quiso salir corriendo pero en el momento en que emprendería su huida Ren la agarro del bazo y la atrajo hacia él, pegándola a su pecho. Kyoko al darse cuenta que el rostro de Ren se acercaba demasiado cerro sus ojos con fuerza por puro instinto, notando como la respiración de Ren se acercaba más a su rostro, para después sentir como los labios de él posaban un pequeño beso sobre los suyos.

-Kyoko… _beso_ …solo a ti… _beso_ …se te ocurre… _beso_ …provocarme… _beso_ …de esa manera- decía Ren sobre sus labios, dándole pequeños besos una y otra vez- ¿es que acaso no entiendes lo mucho que me afectas, las reacciones que me causas?- agrego finalmente estrechándola entre sus brazos mientras que Kyoko no podía estar más avergonzada y a pesar de eso no podía evitar dar las gracias a los cielos de que la tuviera abrazada porque sus piernas habían perdido toda su fuerza en el momento en que Ren la beso.

-y-yo…Tsuruga-san, lo siento- dijo Kyoko y a Ren se le detuvo el corazón por un segundo, hasta que Kyoko siguió hablando- en realidad, el problema aquí soy yo- dijo soltando un débil sollozo y trato de apartarse de Ren, lo cual consiguió pero este la agarro de ambos brazos para verla de frente, y ella siguió hablando - sé que no me lastimarías, es solo que yo tengo miedo, en ocasiones pienso que sí, pero no me siento preparada para estar en una relación, me asusta que todo sea un sueño, tu sabes que yo no sé nada del mundo, todavía soy una niña- dijo rompiendo en llanto, mientras como pudo libero uno de sus brazos de el agarre de Ren para quitarse las lágrimas, y Ren al verla la atrajo una vez más a su cuerpo, lo cual la hizo aferrarse a su camisa mientras lanzaba un desgarrador sollozo, algunos minutos pasaron y yume al verse sola comenzó a llorar, Kyoko y Ren se separaron y cuando ella se alejaba Ren la tomo en brazos al estilo princesa.

-nooo b-bájame- chillo Kyoko con la voz (todavía)un poco quebrada- Tsuruga-san, solo es a la sala, que haya llorado no significa que no pueda caminar, Tsuruga-san- decía Kyoko, que de a poco había regresado a la normalidad haciendo que un pequeño sonrojo apareciera-bájame Tsu…- por un momento Kyoko se quedó callada mientras se mordía el labio, acción que no pasó desapercibida para Ren- ¡b-bájame….Kuon!- volvió a chillar Kyoko pero esta vez con el verdadero nombre de su amado y con un gran rubor en sus mejillas.

Ren sonrió de lado- claro, solo porque ya llegamos y porque al parecer alguien ya dejo de llorar viendo las pataletas que hace su querida mami- dijo Ren burlesco, tratando de no soltar una carcajada, Kyoko lo miro indignada y algo sonrojada, luego volteo a ver como a Yume que los veía de forma curiosa, se volvían a formar lágrimas en sus ojos. Kyoko se acercó a ella y la cargo.

-Tsuruga-san-dijo Kyoko y Ren pensó – _ahj, otra vez Tsuruga-san-_ armaremos el corral después y por favor ayúdame a llevar las cosas de Yume al baño, se acaba de hacer- agrego poniendo una cara un poco siniestra

-está bien, pero….¿Por qué pones esa cara?-pregunto Ren nervioso.

-porque…estaba pensando en ponerte a ti a limpiarla- dijo sonriendo.

-pero…yo no sé cómo.

-por eso mismo, ya que no sabes…aprenderás, ya que en cualquier momento yo puedo estar ocupada y te tocaría a ti. Ren hizo un leve puchero y luego suspiro resignado, Kyoko tenía razón, además ya ganaría algo de práctica para cuando llegaran los futuros hijos.

-está bien- dijo tomando las cosas de la bebe y siguiendo a Kyoko que subía las escaleras con Yume en brazos. Después de terminar de limpiar a Yume, lo cual para Ren fue un largo y tortuoso proceso instruido por Kyoko, esta misma decidió que Ren también debía darle un baño a Yume y el acepto entre nervioso y gustoso, claro esto último fue solo por pensar en el bienestar de los futuros hijos, más tarde cuando todos estaban bañados y cambiados en sus respectivas pijamas, Ren y Kyoko decidieron continuar la labor de armar el corral y de sacar todas las demás cosas de las bolsas y cajas y debidamente armarlas o colocarlas en su sitio, mientras tanto decidieron meter a Yume en la antes armada barrera de cojines y también prendieron la TV, la cual quedo en el canal donde estaban transmitiendo un programa de variedades, el cual ya estaba comenzado y acabo luego de 15 minutos, comenzó otro programa(mientras ellos organizando algunas cosas) al cual no le prestaban atención hasta que:

 _-…..además de las constantes noticias que obtenemos día a día sobre los próximos trabajos de los actores, cantantes y escritores, les traemos información extra que es valorada por todos nuestros televidentes, el día de hoy hablaremos sobre lo que vimos en el episodio de hoy de Kimagure Rock-dijo una presentadora._

 _-así es el gran Tsuruga Ren enamorado, ¿quién lo diría? Bien guardado que lo tenía, pues nosotras tenemos una teoría de quien podría ser, y les traemos un video que puede que les haga pensar lo mismo que nosotras, el video fue entregado por una fuente de confianza, así que es 100% verdadero- dijo la otra presentadora señalando una gran pantalla detrás de ellas._

" _ **-oye, ni siquiera me estas escuchando, ¡oye cuidado!….- dijo Ren al notar que estaban a punto de bajar los pequeños escalones de la entrada y Kyoko no lo escucho- ¡KYOKO!- grito Ren al ver que se había resbalado, pero de una forma u otra logro alcanzarla. Kyoko había cerrado los ojos para esperar la caída, pero para su suerte había sido atrapada por Ren en una inesperada maniobra, haciendo que este recibiera el golpe.**_

 _ **-¿eh?- se preguntó Kyoko que estaba siendo abrazada por Ren con algo de fuerza- oh no, ¡Tsuruga-san! ¿Está bien?- dijo Kyoko tratando le liberarse del abrazo, pero Ren la estrecho un poco más sin importarle que estuvieran en el suelo y mucho menos en la propia entrada- haciendo que Kyoko se sonrojara un poco.**_

 _ **-por Dios- susurro Ren liberando el agarre- ¡KYOKO NO ME VUELVAS A DAR ESOS SUSTOS! ¡¿ENTENDISTE?!- grito Ren de repente agarrando la cara de Kyoko haciendo que sus mejillas se aplastaran, asustando de paso a algunos de los presentes.**_

 _ **-s-si- respondió como pudo con sus cachetes aplastados- pero Tsuruga-san, ¿estás bien?- dijo Kyoko levantándose un poco.**_

 _ **-solo fue un pequeño golpe, nada que sea difícil de sanar ***************************************************************** - dijo en un susurro, ella estaba sentada encima de Ren con sus manos apoyadas en el pecho de el para sostenerse.**_

 _ **-y-yo lo siento- dijo levantándose de golpe sonrojada, para ser imitada por Ren- de verdad lo siento, ponerte en esta situación- dijo haciendo una reverencia.**_

 _ **-Tsuruga-san, Mogami-san ¿están bien?- pregunto uno de los empleados acercandose- esa fue una fea caída.**_

 _ **-estamos bien- dijo Ren sonriendo apenado"**_

 _-por lo visto nuestro querido actor salva a su kouhai de fuertes caídas, si todo un caballero, pero podemos notar la manera en que le abraza y que también aprieta su agarre cuando la susodicha intenta levantarse, para después gritarle que no le diera esos sustos mientras aplasta sus mejillas, luego Kyoko-san le pregunta si está bien, y Ren-san le responde, pero lamentablemente le dijo algo en un susurro que la cámara no pudo campar y desgraciadamente tampoco los oídos de nuestra fuente, porque nuestra dulce jovencita se para de un golpe sonrojada, lo que sigue ya son puros formalismos, pero todavía nos queda la duda de lo que el senpai le susurra a su kouhai._

Después de esto las mentes de Kyoko y Ren ya no podían captar más información, se miraron mutuamente para luego sentarse en el sofá y luego soltar un –¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- exasperado como respuesta.

 **Ese es todo el capítulo, solo espero actualizar pronto, agradezco por sus seguir y agregar mi fic a sus favoritos, ahora los review.**

 **Setsuka e Cain:** Obrigado pela leitura, e bem, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.

 **skarllet northman:** en los mangas, animes y libros :'3

 **PaulaGaTo:** me alegra que te haya gustado

 **kotoko-98:** sip, totalmente segura que no la escucho, también pensé que la escuchara pero después dije que eso sería acelerar mucho más las cosas.

 **flories91:** me alegra que te gustara y espero que sigas leyendo a pesar de que no puedo publicar muy seguido.

 **okita kagura:** si me lo vi, amo Ouran, también me leí todo el manga.

 **Cheshire 2313:** y volvi a regresar, pues si Maria ama mucho a su onne-sama y por eso no puso problema, además de que según yo los shippea es secreto.

 **Dalia T. Argueta Garca:** todas la quisiéramos, la necesito para cuando tenga que pedir permiso a verme Boruto cuando salga en mi país.

 **a92:** pienso lo mismo que tu, pero lamentablemente es Kyoko de quien hablamos y no hará eso de la noche en la mañana, a menos que este borracha (?)

 **esabell:** si estoy al día, esta semana no hubo capitulo :'C y gracias por los ánimos, si la seguiré, aunque sea a paso tortuga.

 **JOYhime:** pues espero matarte de la risa más seguido y me alegro que te encantara.

 **Fernanda Riedo:** Eu só entendo algumas palavras em Português, então eu tenho que usar o google tradutor e eu estou feliz que você gostou e obrigado pela ideia, eu sinceramente não tinha pensado nisso, se eu começar a usar quando chegar a hora eu vou dar os respectivos créditos chega. e com respeito ao fic verdade foi um momento de iluminação por meu cérebro.

 **sumi onechan:** te entiendo, a finales de mayo nació mi primita y ya amo a la mocosa. Y aunque no lo creas me falto poco para poner que pensaban en el nombre de los niños, espero que hayas ganado tu examen, siento haberte distraído :c

 **eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado. De pie…Reverencia…¡AYE SIR!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola chicas, lamento haberme demorado tanto, pues la U apenas y me deja respirar, y pues la inspiración estaba muerta, espero que me perdonen por demorarme y agradézcanle a mi amiga Abi, esa mujer se leyó skip beat en una semana, y leyó este fic, ella me ayudó a organizar la primera parte de este capitulo y cuando se enteró que no había pasado todavía ni la mitad escrita del fic casi me despelleja, literalmente, aún tengo la marca de su uña en la mano, y hoy once días después puedo publicar, aunque el capítulo lo termine hoy mismo a la 1 AM, lo estoy publicando 19 horas después.**

 **Skip beat le pertenece a Nakamura-sensei.**

 **Capítulo 15:**

Las mentes de Kyoko y Ren ya no podían captar más información, se miraron mutuamente para luego sentarse en el sofá y luego soltar un -¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-exasperado como respuesta, sintiendo que todo el mundo estaba en su contra, estuvieron unos cuantos minutos en silencio, sin que ninguno de los dos supiera que decir, hasta que de la nada se escuchó un teléfono que era el de Kyoko, y en cuanto vio la pantalla no sabía si estar feliz o nerviosa, pues el número de su amada Mouko-san aparecía en pantalla, temblorosa contesto el teléfono y un pequeño -Mouko-san- salió de su boca antes de que un estruendoso grito se escuchara en todo el cuarto.

-¡MOGAMI KYOKOOOOO!

-M-Mouko-san que…-no puedo seguir debido a que Kanae no la dejo seguir hablando

-¡ME EXPLICARAS QUE ES LO QUE ESTA PASANDO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS Y NO TE ME HAGAS LA INOCENTE QUE JUSTO AHORA ACABO DE VER EL PROGRAMA!-grito Kanae tan fuerte que hasta Ren podía escucharla.

-Mouko-san…déjame explicarte…y-yo- y en ese momento se escuchó el fuerte llanto de Yume que llego a los oídos de Kanae- Yume-chan no llores- dijo Kyoko.

-p-pero ¿Qué?...¿eso es un bebe?...¿qué haces con un be…- decía kanae pero escucho otra voz

-no te preocupes Kyoko…yo la calmo- se escuchó decir a Ren a lo que Kanae dio un respingo.

-¿ese es Tsuruga-san?...¿qué haces con Tsuruga-san y con un bebe?

-y-yoo…pues-decía Kyoko tímida-ehh…Tutoría temporal-dijo lo último en un susurro inaudible

-¿eh? No te escuche-dijo Kanae- y ahora que lo pienso…¿Tsuruga-san te acaba de llamar por tu nombre?...HABLA MUJER.

-y-yo…Tsuruga-san…manager…acta…tutoria…madre...padre...bebe…confesion-divagaba Kyoko hecha un manojo de nervios.

-espera ¿Dónde estás?-dijo Kanae

-emm…La casa de Tsuruga-san-logro pronunciar

-bueno, voy para allá-dijo y luego se escuchó un piiiiiiiii, que indico que la llamada había finalizado

-¿ehhhhhh?, tsuruga-san-decía Kyoko con cara de póker-M-Mouko-san viene para acaaaa-dijo chillando- lo siento Tsuruga-san- dijo haciendo una dogeza extrema- no la pude detener- agrego con lagrimillas en los ojos- y quiere una explicación.

-bueno, solo queda esperar- dijo Ren tranquilamente cargando a Yume que ya se estaba durmiendo.

-¿eh? ¿No estas molesto?-pregunto Kyoko recobrando un poco la compostura.

-claro que no, después de todo es tu mejor amiga y en algún momento se tendría que enterar.

-bueno, es cierto-dijo Kyoko con brillitos en los ojos entrando en lalalandia-mi querida Mouko-san.

-bueno, lo mejor sería que llevara la cuna arriba-dijo Ren y Kyoko reacciono y cargo a Yume mientras observaba como Ren levantaba sin dificultad la cuna para llevarla a su cuarto, en el tiempo en que esperaban a Kanae Ren se dedicó a leer varias revistas y libros guías para padres primerizos, que Kyoko en un intento por calmar sus nervios ojeaba de vez en cuando, pasados unos veinte minutos se escuchó el timbre de la puerta que puso los nervios de Kyoko de punta.

-yo abro- dijo Ren levantándose del mueble para después dejar entrar a Kanae

-buenas noches Tsuruga-san-dijo Kanae haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-buenas noches Kotonami-san-dijo Ren mientras cerraba la puerta y observaba como Kanae entraba buscando algo o más bien a alguien, encontrándose a Kyoko sentada en el sofá con la cara pálida y Yume dormida en sus brazos.

-bien iré al grano, ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? -dijo taconeando mientras observaba con el ceño fruncido a Kyoko- porque lo poco que pude entender debido a mi experiencia en Kyokones es que Kyoko seria tu manager temporal nuevamente y que por alguna razón tienen la tutoría temporal de un bebe y algo sobre una confesión, que creo que tengo una idea de que va con solo haber visto la entrevista a Tsuruga-san esta tarde- dijo mirándolo un segundo.

-veras…decía Kyoko muy nerviosa debido a la capacidad de deducción de su amiga-eso…es lo que quise decir- dijo retomando un poco el color en su cara.

-bueno…Kotonami-san ¿porque no te sientas?-dijo Ren sentándose en el sofá junto con Kyoko y Kanae hizo caso tomando asiento al otro lado de Kyoko- básicamente, Kyoko es mi manager temporal y por alguna razón terminamos siendo tutores temporales, o podría decirse padres temporales de Yume- agrego señalando a la bebe.

-…..-hubo un silencio por parte de Kanae que trataba de buscar las palabras indicadas-o sea que dejo que Kyoko que es menor de edad firmara el acta de tutoría y que ahora los dos son sus padres.

-precisamente-atino a decir Ren

-bueno...si les soy sincera y leo entre líneas, me atrevo a decir que aquí está pasando algo más que una simple tutoría temporal, y ese "Kyoko" que acabas de decir, en lugar de usual "Mogami-san" me dice mucho, además si juntamos los hechos de que Kyoko en algún momento de su frase inentendible pudo pronunciar la palabra confesión, logro entender que esto ha cambiado y ya no es más una simple relación de senpai y kouhai. Ya yo se lo había dicho a esta chica, pero no me hizo caso, que eso era imposible según ella-dijo Kanae mirando a Kyoko con un atisbo de burla, con cara de "yo tenía razón" y hubo otro silencio- y como decía la noticia, el gran Tsuruga Ren enamorado, de nada más y nada menos de la chica despistada que tengo como amiga, que reniega del amor y ahora si la prensa rosa los viera serian la comidilla del mundo del espectáculo, claro- Kanae hizo una pausa- aún más de lo que lo son ahora.

-Mouko-san…veras-llamo la atención Kyoko-respecto a lo de Yume, estamos manteniendo todo bajo control, compramos cosas, además estamos aprendiendo un poco sobre la crianza de niños-dijo esto último sin pensar y Kanae levanto una ceja y se fijó un poco en el apartamento, notando el coche de bebe y las demás cosas que habían comprado, algo sobre la mesita baja llamo la atención, se acercó a tomarlo y leyó en voz alta- "Guía para padres primerizos"-abrió un poco más los ojos por la sorpresa-mou Kyoko, no sabía que eras tan atrevida, con que aprender a criar niños-dijo recordando lo último dicho por Kyoko- y usted también Tsuruga-san, no me digan que ya son pareja- agrego y Kyoko se sonrojo salvajemente- no somos pareja – ya quisiera yo- dijeron Kyoko y Ren al unísono.

-lamentablemente…no somos pareja, digamos que la confianza es mayor y nuestra relación ha avanzado un poco, pero **alguien** \- dijo mirando a Kyoko- me ha dejado en la friendzone.

-aun tienes mucho que explicarme Kyoko- dijo Kanae frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Kyoko…¿Por qué no vas con Kotonami-san a acostar a Yume? y de paso aclaran las cosas mientras yo termino de organizar algunas cosas aquí-dijo Ren y Kyoko asintió diciéndole a Kanae que la siguiera, ya una vez en la habitación de Ren Kyoko acostó a Yume en la cuna, le puso el peluche que le había dado Ren al lado y se sentó en la cama.

-ahora si…explícame todo-dijo Kanae.

-Mouko-san, yo todavía no te lo he dicho- dijo mirando a los ojos a Kanae- pero…yo estoy enamorada de Tsuruga-san, pasaron tantas cosas que me hicieron darme cuenta, pero aun no…no me siento del todo preparada, y él ya sabe de mis sentimientos.

-pero Tsuruga-san sabe por lo que has pasado, e incluso si comenzaran a salir en este mismo momento él te protegería y se encargaría de curarte lentamente- a ese punto Kanae también se había sentado al borde de la cama.

-lo sé, ya me lo demostró, solo que quiero esperar un poco más.

-mmm, ya veo…por cierto Kyoko…aún no está 100% confirmado…pero creo que me gusta alguien-dijo tranquilamente mirando hacia el techo.

-¿ehhhhhhhh?-dijo Kyoko lo más suave que pudo para no despertar a Yume-¿q-quién es?

-pues…la diferencia de edad es mayor que la tuya y la de Tsuruga-san

-¿y-yashiro-san?-dijo con los ojos como plato

-¿Qué? no- dijo Kanae rápidamente- digo Yashiro-san es apuesto y todo pero no lo veo como un interés amoroso, además no porque Tsuruga-san es mayor que tú el chico que me guste tenga que ser mayor que yo.

-entonces ¿es menor?

-sí, de hecho, es seis años menor…aun va a la primaria-dijo tranquilamente- y es un compañero de trabajo-agrego.

-no me digas que es- dijo Kyoko poniendo sus manos a cierta altura para reflejar la altura del chico y luego poner las manos en sus bolsillos, pararse con las piernas un poco separadas y decir-"mujer demonio"- a modo de imitación a lo que Kanae rio un poco.

-exactamente…es Hiou-kun -hizo una pausa- después de todo creo que si soy una actriz shotakon-agrego y su cara se descompuso recordando al chico que la había llamado de aquella forma hace un año atrás- bueno, creo que ya me tengo que ir, mi hermana salió, y mis hermanos son un desastre como para cuidar a esos mocosos, así que también me toca hacer de niñera- dijo un poco exasperada saliendo de la habitación junto con Kyoko para ir a la sala, notando que ya varias cosas estaban organizadas y que Ren se encontraba en el sofá leyendo una de las revistas, la cual aparto al verlas llegar.

-las estaba esperando, mande a pedir unas bebidas y algo de comer para ustedes - dijo Ren, Kanae decidió esperar un poco más y los tres se sentaron a esperar, una vez que llego el pedido Kanae fue testigo de cómo Kyoko intento meterle a la fuerza en la boca la mitad de su panecillo a Ren porque este no compro uno para él, mientras se quejaba de que comía pésimo y esas cosas, cuando él lo acepto se dispusieron a comer tranquilamente mientras conversaban sobre trabajo y esas cosas, hasta que Kanae reparo en algo o más bien alguien y casi se ahoga.

-Tsu-Tsuruga-san-llamo-...ahora que me doy cuenta ¿p-porque sus ojos son verdes?- agrego sorprendida, y Ren y Kyoko se pusieron de piedras, lo habían olvidado por completo.

-emm, es que, son lentes de contacto, si eso, lentes de contacto-dijo Kyoko nerviosa.

-no te creo-dijo Kanae claramente- reaccionaste muy nerviosa y Tsuruga-san también se puso rígido.

-ahhjj-suspiro Ren pesadamente- pues…soy mestizo, básicamente mitad Japonés, mitad Ruso, de nacionalidad estadounidense y obviamente Japonesa- dijo Ren tranquilamente- y puedo ver la gran interrogación que hay en tu cara Kotonami-san- solo oculto mi verdadera apariencia para no revelar mi verdadero nombre.

-¿qué es?...disculpe no es algo que deba preguntar- dijo Kanae entrando en razón.

-Ren miro a Kyoko fijamente la cual solo le sonrió indicando que sería decisión de el- Hizuri Kuon- dijo Ren

-¿eh?-dijo Kanae

-dijo que su verdadero nombre es Hizuri Kuon- dijo Kyoko un poco nerviosa.

-ahhh, y-yya veo, ¿h-hijo de los Hizuri…Kuu y Juliet?-Ren y Kyoko asintieron.

-¿los conoces? Digo, personalmente-pregunto Kanae a Kyoko.

-solo a Kuu otou-san- dijo Kyoko y Kanae la miro curiosa- le he dicho así desde que tuve que convivir con él, antes de saber que es padre de Tsuruga-san- dijo sonrojándose. Después de un rato de hablar en la que Kyoko le explico cómo era convivir con su casi suegro en palabras de Kanae, la cual se fue, no sin antes decir que guardaría el secreto de Tsuruga-san.

Kyoko y Ren se fueron a dormir después de darle un vistazo a Yume, y obviamente durmieron en la misma habitación, cosa de la cual no renegó Kyoko porque sabía Ren buscaría la forma de retorcer las cosas para conseguir lo que quería.

 **Gracias por leer, y por todos sus favoritos y alertas, y ahora los review:**

 **skarllet northman, carla Berenice, mutemuia, Setsuka e Cain, kotoko-98, Dango, okita kagura, Cheshire 2313, LizzKD y roohh-guzman.**

 **Gracias chicas por todos sus review, normalmente me hubiera tomado el tiempo para responderlos todos, pero la verdad no me estoy sintiendo muy bien, me duele todo el cuerpo como si hubiera corrido una maratón y mis manos y pies están helados.**

 **Gracias por leer…De pie…Reverencia…¡AYE SIR!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola chicas, estoy de vuelta, les pido una disculpa por la demora, ya que originalmente planeaba actualizar el día de mi cumpleaños, es decir el 30 de octubre, pero entonces los deberes de la U se complicaron aún más, y hasta hace casi tres semanas estuve estresada hasta el punto de vomitar por más de 17 horas seguitas, me terminaron internando en el hospital con suero toda una tarde y ahora estoy trabajando medio tiempo así que durante las noches escribo un poco. Afortunadamente termine el segundo semestre de la U casi exitosamente…de no ser porque cancele una materia porque no le entendía ni papa al profesor. Espero que los disfruten, ya que publicare este y otro más como un modo de compensación por tardarme tanto.**

 **Skip beat le pertenece a la malvada Nakamura-sensei que el mes pasado no nos dejó ver a Ren.**

 **Capítulo 16:**

Kyoko y Ren se fueron a dormir después de darle un vistazo a Yume, y obviamente durmieron en la misma habitación, cosa de la cual no renegó Kyoko porque sabía Ren buscaría la forma de retorcer las cosas para conseguir lo que quería.

La noche transcurrió tranquilamente y durante la mañana Kyoko fue la primera en despertar y de haber tiempo le hubiera gustado quedarse observando a Ren durante un rato, pero ese día seguramente iba a ser muy ajetreado, principalmente durante la mañana, así que se liberó de toda la pereza y se levantó a cargar a Yume, debía bañarse, preparar el desayuno, y después hablar con Ren sobre lo que harían.

-Tsuruga-san despierte -dijo Kyoko parándose junto a la cama con Yume medio dormida en brazos- Tsuruga-san.

-mmm- se quejó Ren, luego se sentó y se volvió a tirar de espaldas a la cama.

-Tsuruga-san...Tsuruga-san levántese- decía Kyoko y Ren no se levantaba-….Tsuruga-san…Kuon- dijo.

-¿mande?- dijo Ren abriendo un ojo.

-debes levantarte, tenemos que ver que haremos con respecto a lo de ayer.

-no quiero, seguramente el presidente nos fastidiara…pero igualmente tenemos que trabajar y otra cosa, ¿Qué hay de la escuela?- dijo sentándose nuevamente.

-bueno, tengo que ir hoy…pero antes debemos ir donde el presidente y ver si puede cuidar nuevamente a Yume, tengo que hablar con Sawara-san para ver si tengo algún trabajo y no estoy segura de ir a la escuela hoy porque se supone que estoy siendo tu manager.

-debes ir, no quiero que te atrases en tus deberes, pero supongo que también tendremos que disfrazarnos para ir a LME, y más después de la entrevista y lo dicho en ese programa de chismes.

-está bien, cuando mis clases terminen iré inmediatamente a donde estés- dijo Kyoko

-o yo podría pasar por ti para ir juntos al siguiente trabajo-dijo Ren- así ahorramos tiempo- dijo antes de que Kyoko pudiera negarse.

-está bien…iré a bañarme junto con Yume, después preparo el desayuno, necesitaremos mucha energía para hoy.- dijo Kyoko saliendo de la habitación para ir al baño del cuarto de huéspedes.

Ya después de una hora cuando todos estaban listos y desayunados, con sus respectivos disfraces, cargados con las cosas de Yume, libros de la escuela, y cosas de trabajo, emprendieron su camino hacia LME con cierta bebe acomodada en su nuevo asiento de auto. Al llegar a la empresa se sorprendieron de más con el número de paparazzi que abarrotaban tanto la entrada principal como la trasera, gracias al cielo que estaban disfrazados, pusieron a Yume en su carrito, tomaron sus cosas y se abrieron paso entre el grupo de personas, quienes al no reconocerlos y verlos cargando un bebe les dieron fácil acceso a la agencia, al entrar sonrieron con satisfacción y estando completamente seguros se despojaron de sus disfraces, caminaron tranquilamente por los pasillos de la empresa, hablando entre si y haciéndole caras a Yume de vez en cuando, igual a una pareja de padres primerizos, lo cual sorprendía a los empleados que los veían pasar, hasta que llegaron a la oficina de Sawara-san.

-buenos días Sawara-san- dijeron Ren y Kyoko al unísono con una leve reverencia.

-buenos días Ren, Mogami-kun, justo estaba por llamarte- dijo apartando la vista de los papeles que tenía en frente- pero qué…- se quedó sorprendido- ¿qué pasa aquí y quien es ella?

-larga historia, en resumen tutoría temporal- dijo Kyoko- y su nombre es Yume, por cierto Sawara-san, venía a ver si tenía algún trabajo y usted dijo que estaba por llamarme.

-sí, habrán notado como está la entrada de la empresa y supongo que ya saben porque, Ren me pregunto qué fue lo que se te metió a ti para dar tal revelación y ahora todo el mundo piensa que es Mogami-kun debido a la gente de aquel programa de chismes en el que tergiversan y sacan conclusiones que no son por un simple video de caída, ahora ella ha terminado involucrada, no sé qué harás pero ha llegado una solicitud de entrevista para ambos, tanto para ella como para ti y creo que es mejor que digas el nombre de la chica antes de que todo el peso de lo dicho por ti caiga sobre los hombros de Moga…

-ese es el problema Sawara-san- dijo Kyoko nerviosa.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-pues que si digo o no digo el nombre de la chica, Kyoko terminara afectada de una forma u otra, la única manera es dejar que las cosas fluyan- dijo Ren.

-oye no estoy entendiendo lo que…espera-decía Sawara-san confundido-…¿Kyoko?...no me digas que…

-bueno…Sawara-san-interrumpió Kyoko- creo que por mi parte aceptare esa entrevista, no quiero causar problemas a nadie- dijo y rogo a Ren con la mirada para que aceptara la entrevista.

-bien…lo hare, incluso si eso implica tener que mentir, pero solo lo hago por ti, para que tu carrera no se vea afectada.

-cof…cof, sigo aquí- dijo Sawara-san llamando la atención- bueno...les avisare a los solicitantes que ambos han aceptado la entrevista, que por cierto es hoy a las 7 PM- pueden retirase.

-gracias, que tenga un buen día- dijeron Kyoko y Ren al mismo tiempo y Yume hizo un ruidito como si también se estuviera despidiendo.

- _esto ha sido un total shock para mí, jamás lo hubiera imaginado_ \- pensó Sawara-san al ver salir a Kyoko, Ren y Yume de la oficina.

-ahora debemos ir donde el presidente para ver si puede cuidar a Yume, dijo Kyoko mirando la agenda de Ren, por suerte tienes un espacio entre las siete y las nueve de la noche que Yashiro-san designo para que pudieras cenar, lo cual utiliza una hora para la entrevista y la otra hora para la cena y luego…ahora que lo pienso…tu horario de esta semana esta liviano, creo que Yashiro-san se encargó de eso.

-sí, lo que sucede es que al estar Tragic Marker todavía rodándose Yashiro-san ha seleccionado cuidadosamente los trabajos para evitarme una sobre carga de trabajo o mejor dicho como él lo llama, "para tener sutiles encuentros por coincidencia con Kyoko-chan", y por lo visto esta semana se lució teniendo en cuenta que eres mi manager y que quiere que nuestra relación avance.

-sí- dijo Kyoko con un leve rubor tratando de ignorar lo dicho por Ren- pero recuerda que el jueves deberás regresar a Guam para terminar de filmar, y hoy es lunes. Oh ya llegamos. Con permiso- dijo Kyoko después de haber tocado la puerta- buenos días presidente- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-ohhh, pero si aquí está la pareja más hablada de todo Japón, pasen y veo que hoy también traen al pequeño monstruo, lamentablemente María está hoy en la escuela así que yo me tendré que hacer cargo de la bestia, si es necesario la meteré a un corral, la pondré a ver dramas y animes de romance conmigo.

-sentimos causarle molestias- dijo Kyoko en una reverencia mientras Ren bajaba a Yume del coche y se la entregaba a Lory.

-ven aquí pequeño monstruo- dijo Lory cargándola- veamos, ¿que han decidido sobre todo el revuelo que han causado?

-iremos a la entrevista que pidieron- dijo Kyoko

-sí, y solo dejaremos que las cosas fluyan, no tenemos ningún plan en sí, tal vez no confirmarlo pero no sabemos cómo saldrán las cosas, así que hacer un plan es inútil.

-ya veo…pero Ren de verdad me sorprendiste, como ya lo dije antes, tu nunca fuiste alguien de causar escándalos de este tipo desde que comenzaste tu carrera aquí en Japón, pero bueno, supongo que ya era tiempo de que las cosas cambiaran.

-presidente, me temo que ya nos tenemos que ir, debo ir a la escuela y Tsuruga-san tiene trabajos.

-está bien, dejen a Yume a mi cargo.

-sí, aquí están todas sus cosas- dijo Kyoko- pórtate bien y no le causes problemas al presidente- le dijo Kyoko a Yume, Ren acaricio su cabeza (la de Yume), y ambos salieron de la oficina.

-bueno, vamos o llegaras tarde a clases.

-no se preocupe, iré yo sola.

-recuerda que esta vez no vas en la bicicleta, así que yo te llevare.

-ahjj, está bien, suspiro Kyoko y Ren sonrió victorioso.

Al salir de LME muchos paparazzi les rodearon y comenzaron a hacer preguntas, pero Kyoko al estar decidida a ser una mejor manager que la última vez dijo.

-si me disculpan por todo el escándalo ocasionado, debo decir que como miembro de la sección Love me, estoy cumpliendo mi tarea como manager temporal de Tsuruga-san, debido a que Yashiro-san se encuentra enfermo. Y si me permiten decirlo de la forma más educada posible- dijo Kyoko ensombreciendo un poco su rostro- me parece una falta de respeto que no tengan en cuenta que mi representado y yo tenemos nuestros propios deberes y compromisos y estamos a punto de llegar tarde así que con permiso- dijo Kyoko utilizando su aura de mil demonios y su voz de ultratumba para espantar a los reporteros que retrocedieron instantáneamente.

-si quieren saber algo, Kyoko y yo hemos recibido la solicitud de una entrevista, y hemos aceptado, si están interesados en lo que diremos es mejor que miren la entrevista, que es hoy a las 7- dijo Ren y junto con Kyoko camino directo al auto y lo encendió dejando atrás a una bola helada y confundida de paparazzi.

-¿a-acaso la llamo por su nombre?- se atrevió a hablar uno de los más valientes-¿alguno de ustedes vio esos espíritus?- volvió a hablar y recibió un montón de cabezas asintiendo y cuerpos temblando a modo de respuesta.

…en el auto….

-valla que de verdad los asustaste- dijo Ren divertido por la reacción de los paparazzi

-bueno, yo solo seguí los consejos de Yashiro-san- dijo soltando una pequeña risa y rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza feliz de que hubiera funcionado. Después de un rato llegaron a su destino y Kyoko bajo del auto- gracias por traerme Tsuruga-san.

-no es nada, pasare por ti cuando terminen las clases- dijo Ren asomándose por la ventana- vamos esperare a que entres a la escuela.

-hasta luego- dijo Kyoko y dio media vuelta con un gran sonrojo en la cara porque Ren la estaba observando, miro disimuladamente por el rabillo del ojo y se alertó al saber que de verdad la veía, Ren la saludo con la mano y sonrió como bobo y al mismo tiempo divertido. Kyoko sentía como las chicas e incluso chicos a su alrededor susurraban, "que guapo" "¿qué hace ella con él?" "¿será ella la chica de la que hablaba?" "¿vieron el video de la caída de ambos?" "qué envidia" "el jamás estaría enamorado de ella" y esta fue la última que colmó el vaso y entonces se dio media vuelta y grito- ¡Ren! ¡No te olvides de comer apropiadamente, me enojare contigo si no lo haces!- Ren estaba un poco sorprendido, pero el también escucho lo que dijeron los demás, así que una chispa de esperanza se hincho en su pecho y dijo de vuelta.

-¡claro! ¡Incluso te enviare fotos de prueba! ¡Pasare por ti cuando terminen las clases!

-¡está bien!- dijo con una sonrisa y al darse media vuelta otra vez, sostuvo su cara sonrojada entre su manos, ¿Qué rayos acababa de hacer?, bueno lo hecho, hecho esta pensó al recordar que estaba en plena entrada de la escuela y que la observaban así que recobrando la compostura, con su mano peino su cabello hacia atrás y entro en modo Natsu, con la barbilla en alto y caminando grácilmente lo cual dejó boquiabiertas a algunas personas.

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, el 17 les espera pero antes, gracias por sus favoritos y alertas, y ahora los review.**

 **skarllet northman:** exaspera, pero así la queremos.

 **carla Berenice:** cuando a Nakamura-sensei deje de andar trolleandonos.

 **SetsukaChoi:** por algo se volvieron amigas, Kyoko necesita a alguien que la haga entrar en razón de vez en cuando, y yo adoro el KanaexHiou

 **kotoko-98:** me alegra que te gustara, me partí la cabeza acomodando el interrogatorio.

 **Cleolarosanegr:** si, yo también pienso que debería publicar más seguido, pero en ocaciones no me llega la inspiración, en otras estoy ocupada y la peor de todas es cuando me da flojera :'D y me alegra que te encanten los giros que di en la historia.

 **Mutemuia:** jaja, pero casi me arranca la piel así que se quedó sin helado, exacto aunque esa frined zone no está durando mucho 7w7

 **Paulagato:** y estas en lo correcto con lo de chica pura.

 **Dalia T. Argueta Garca:** bienvenida de vuelta.

 **Setsuka e Cain:** gracias por leer, me alegra que te gustara.

 **Pulgarcita23:** si yo estuve igual que tú, y decía, esto se parece al dibujo de skip beat, incluso las letras de las portadas y entonces comencé a investigar y resulta que estaba en lo cierto y pues…casi me da algo de la emoción.

 **okita kagura:** gracias por leer, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

 **a92:** Kanae es Kanae sorpende de una forma u otra y si, Kyoko se moría por dormir con el 7w7

 **Espero que les haya gustado, a continuación tienen el capítulo 17.**

 **De pie…Reverencia…¡AYE SIR!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Skip beat le pertenece a la malvada Nakamura-sensei que el mes pasado no nos dejó ver a Ren.**

 **Capítulo 17:**

-¡está bien!- dijo con una sonrisa y al darse media vuelta otra vez, sostuvo su cara sonrojada entre su manos, ¿Qué rayos acababa de hacer?, bueno lo hecho, hecho esta pensó al recordar que estaba en plena entrada de la escuela y que la observaban así que recobrando la compostura, con su mano peino su cabello hacia atrás y entro en modo Natsu, con la barbilla en alto y caminando grácilmente lo cual dejó boquiabiertas a algunas personas.

Las horas pasaron, y Kyoko recibía miradas de todo tipo, enojadas y curiosas eran las principales, pero estas eran ignoradas, no falto el valiente que se acercó y pregunto acerca del escándalo, pero esta cambiaba exitosamente de tema o decía, si quieren saber algo solo miren la entrevista de esta noche o también, estoy siendo su manager temporal porque el suyo está enfermo. A la hora del almuerzo Kyoko se encontraba comiendo tranquilamente en su salón de clases, hasta que sintió como su celular vibraba por un mensaje, al ver el contenido del mensaje, literalmente casi muere, ya que estuvo a punto de ahogarse con la comida, eran fotos...de Ren…¡comiendo! , cuando él dijo que enviaría las fotos no pensó que hablaba enserio, pero al menos si estaba alimentándose. Kyoko se dispuso a terminar su almuerzo y luego le respondió el mensaje. Las horas siguieron pasando y el tiempo de salida llego, al salir de la escuela se dio cuenta que Ren estaba afuera, recostado en el auto, obviamente llamaba la atención como ningún otro lo hacía pero nadie se atrevía a acercarse.

-hola, ¿Cómo te fue?- dijo Ren acercándose.

-bien, solo que no paran de mirarme, ¿nos vamos?

-si- dijo abriéndole la puerta del coche a Kyoko y luego entrando el, mientras los demás estudiantes los observaban atentamente. El tiempo siguió pasando mientras Kyoko cumplía sus labores de manager, y todo el tiempo ambos estaban recibiendo miradas. llego la hora de la entrevista, y en el camerino Kyoko se cambió con un vestido blanco a la rodilla, que se ceñía en su cintura y caderas, que tenía piedras en la parte superior, junto con unos zapatos de tacón bajo, y maquillada y peinada como Natsu, junto con la compañía de la princesa rosa. Y Ren llevaba un pantalón blanco, con una camisa manga larga de color negro y unos zapatos clásicos de color café. Al salir de los camerinos se encontraron y a Ren casi le da un ataque al verla.

-estas hermosa, aunque siempre lo estas- dijo sin contenerse, bueno aparentemente sin contenerse, ya que todas sabemos cómo es el pensamiento de Ren o mejor dicho Kuon, pero tales palabras debían guardarse por un buen tiempo, o por lo menos hasta que acabara la entrevista, para que estuvieran a solas y el pudiera soltarlas sin remordimiento alguno.

-amm…gracias, aunque es por la magia del maquillaje y de un vestido tan lindo- dijo con los ojos brillosos y casi en lalalandia- y…ammm…tú también te vez bien- dijo un poco roja.

-Tsuruga-san, Mogami-san, prepárense para salir a escena cuando den el anuncio- dijo uno de los encargados- salimos en vivo en tres, dos, uno.

-hola a todos nuestros televidentes y público presente, el día de ayer se comenzaron a desatar rumores sobre ciertos personajes de la industria del entretenimiento- hablo la presentadora- supongo que ya sabrán quienes son, ¿no es así Saito?

-así es Miki, y si no lo saben les diremos quiénes son-dijo el presentador- ellos hacen parte de una de las empresas más reconocidas de todo el país, él es el uno de los mejores actores de Japón, podría decirse que el mejor actor masculino y ha sido escogido como el más guapo de Japón, ha modelado para marcas importantes y ha traído a la vida muchos personajes, uno de los más recientes es Katsuki en la nueva versión de Dark moon, Tsuruga Ren-san. Y ella es su Kouhai, muchos pensaran que no es nada conocida, pero la verdad ella sorprende mucho en cada uno de sus personajes, y aunque no lo crean es quien dio vida a la impactante y aterradora Mio de Dark moon, además de que en su papel más reciente ha interpretado a Natsu, la antagonista en la serie Box R, Mogami Kyoko-san.

-por favor pasen a escena- dijo la presentadora y ambos entraron con su mejor sonrisa- buenas noches, por favor tomen asiento- dijo señalando un sofá doble al lado del de los presentadores.

-buenas noches Miki-san y Saito-san, gracias por invitarnos- dijo Kyoko.

-si…bueno, hay algo que queremos saber, ¿Cómo se llevan ustedes dos?¿se llevan tan bien desde que se conocen?

-bueno, actualmente nos llevamos bien, Tsuruga-san es un gran ejemplo a seguir, y con el tiempo se volvió un gran amigo, pero antes...-dijo Kyoko frunciendo un poco el ceño

-pero antes….- hablo el presentador

-antes no nos llevábamos muy bien- dijo Ren riendo- ciertamente era horrible cuando nos encontrábamos, la tensión se podía sentir en el aire, ella no quería estar cerca de mi aun si necesitaba ayuda y debo decir que incluso yo no estaba muy contento con que estuviéramos en la misma empresa.

-¿eso es cierto?-dijo Miki sorprendida- usted Tsuruga-san no soportaba a alguien.

-sí, es cierto, podría incluso preguntarle a Yashiro-san o a algunas de las personas que trabajaron en el rodaje de Rin Doh en el que tuve trabajo de la sección en la que estoy, después de eso comenzamos a llevarnos un poco mejor pero aún existía la hostilidad, y antes de que me diera cuenta ya admiraba y respetaba a Tsuruga-san.

-¿y cómo se empezaron a volver amigos?- pregunto Saito.

-bueno…primero pasaron varias cosas, Kyoko fue mi manager temporal una vez que Yashiro-san enfermo, al igual que ahora, y entonces después de mucho esfuerzo comenzamos a llevarnos bien, aunque el cambio ocurrió desde un poco antes, aunque quiero saber si tengo permitido hablar de eso- dijo Ren mirando a Kyoko la cual asintió- bueno…resulta que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta, más bien yo fui el primero en notarlo aunque no se lo dije a ella hasta hace un par de días.

-¿en notar que? Esta historia esta buena- dijo Miki

-que ya nos conocíamos, nos conocimos en Kyoto hace once años, pero no nos habíamos reconocido, yo en ese entonces tenía 6 años y era una niña muy llorona, además de que obviamente mi cabello era oscuro, así que no me sorprende que no me haya reconocido y pues, el creció, se hizo mucho más alto, y pues… es el crecimiento de un chico así que no es de extrañar que no lo reconociera- dijo obviamente omitiendo todo lo relacionado a su verdadera apariencia.

-así es, todo el tiempo que me estuve quedando en Kyoto jugaba con Kyoko todos los días, pero luego las vacaciones terminaron, yo me fui y no nos volvimos a reencontrar hasta que ella entro a la empresa, después de eso comencé a ser más amable con ella, aunque fue inconscientemente y hasta hace unos días decidí contárselo.

-wow, eso sí que es sorprendente, y bueno, no sé si estarán saliendo, así que dígame Tsuruga-san ¿Cuál es el nombre de la chica?- dijo Saito

-es cierto, díganos, porque bueno…Mogami-san es linda y todo pero aún es muy joven, usted no saldría con ella, eso creemos- dijo Miki y una vez más Kyoko podía escuchar los murmullos del público, "ella es muy linda" "él es tan guapo" "es imposible que estén juntos, después de todo ella aun es una niña" "ella no merece a alguien como el" "suertudo Tsuruga" "ella no tiene el suficiente atractivo para estar parada junto a él" escucho por último la frase de una víbora venenosa, eso le olía a desafío, una vez más las emociones comenzaron a rebosar en el interior de Kyoko- usted no estaría enamorado de alguien como Mogami-san ¿o sí?

-¿y que si así fuera?- dijo Kyoko finalmente, robándole las palabras a Ren de la boca y aferrándose a su brazo- dudo que eso sea un problema, Tsuruga-san…digo…Ren es libre de amar a quien quiera, ¿no es así?- dijo agarrando a Ren del cuello de la camisa y armándose de valor, quien sabe conseguido de donde, hizo algo que probablemente lamentaría después, le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios lo cual dejo estupefacto a Ren, que luego reacciono ante la cara atónita de los presentadores y el público.

-así es- dijo pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros de una sonrojada Kyoko- al parecer acabo de ser correspondido y después de más de un año guardándome todo puedo decir abiertamente que estoy enamorado de Mogami Kyoko, bueno no más de un año no…podría decirse que desde hace once años, porque si nos volvimos a encontrar habrá sido por alguna razón.

-OH POR DIOS- dijo Miki- once años, esto sí que es sorprendente y por lo menos antes de que acabe la entrevista respondan una pregunta más, Mogami-san desde cuando estas enamorada de Tsuruga-san.

-amm, bueno- dijo Kyoko poniéndose derecha- hace más o menos un mes pude aceptar los sentimientos que negaba debido a malas experiencias, alguien me hizo entrar en razón y termine dándome cuenta de lo que en verdad sentía e incluso hasta hace unos días yo me negaba a tener esperanzas a pesar de que…el me lo confeso-dijo poniéndose las manos en la cara para ocultar su sonrojo- pero resulta que hoy todo ha sido una sorpresa para mí, me refiero a lo que hice, escucho a la gente decir, ella es una niña, ella no es lo suficientemente buena para él, pero soy muy impulsiva en ocasiones y de pronto quise demostrar que yo también soy una mujer y que él también puede sentir sentimientos por mí- dijo avergonzada. Y miro a Ren de reojo, el cual estaba radiante.

-esa mirada Tsuruga-san- dijo Saito- la puedo identificar perfectamente, pues yo igual soy un hombre y solo puedo decir a todos los que nos ven, cuando a un hombre el amor le pega duro se le nota en los ojos.

-aww Saito quien te ve ahí haciéndote el tipo rudo- dijo Miki.

-calla mujer, solo déjame ser.

-jejeje, bueno, fue un placer tenerlos con nosotros el día de hoy, Mogami-san, Tsuruga-san, dudo que tengamos una entrevista tan interesante en un buen tiempo. Y eso es todo el día de hoy.- finalizo Miki, las cámaras dejaron de grabar y ella salió del área de grabación.

Tsuruga-san, Mogami-san, en el comedor estarán sirviendo la cena para los miembros del staff y ustedes- dijo Saito

-gracias, dijo Kyoko haciendo una reverencia, Tsuruga-san puedes adelantarte, yo me iré a cambiar.

-tranquila yo te espero, además así supervisas que de verdad este comiendo.

-de verdad contigo no se puede- dijo Kyoko negando con las manos en la cintura comenzando a caminar, al llegar a la puerta del camerino Ren abrió rápidamente y jalo a Kyoko del brazo mientras cerraba la puerta.

-mmm, así que…tú también quisiste demostrar que eres una mujer- dijo Ren acercándose traviesamente con cara del emperador de la noche- no pensé que terminaríamos hablando de nuestra relación, pero gracias al cielo que la señorita impulsiva apareció, no estaba seguro de soportar- dijo acercándose más y más hasta hacer que sus narices rosaran y su aliento se mezclara- te amo tanto- dijo y la beso, bueno, en realidad Kyoko fue la que cerro por completo la distancia, primero el beso fue suave, pero luego se intensifico, una mordida de labio y las lenguas comenzaron a danzar, Kyoko deslizaba sus manos por la espalda de Ren mientras él las mantenía ente su espalda y cintura, hasta que una mano se deslizo "por accidente" de más hacia el trasero de Kyoko, haciendo que esta diera un gritito ahogado y que por eso se separaran

-¡Tsuruga-san play boy!- dijo Kyoko con un pequeño grito.

-solo contigo querida, solo contigo…por cierto, estas irresistible en ese vestido, no sabes la cantidad de cosas que quisiera hacer contigo- dijo acercándose nuevamente a Kyoko para besarla hasta que ….

-cof..cof…me disculpo por interrumpir en su momento de revelación pasional amorosa, pero están bloqueando la salida.

-¡M-MIKI-SAN!- reaccionaron ambos separándose con grandes sonrojos, posicionando las manos detrás de la espalda como si se trataran de esconder lo que acababan de hacer- ¿q-que fue lo que v-vio y d-desde c-cuando?-tartamudeo Kyoko.

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **De pie…Reverencia…¡AYE SIR!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola a todas, lamento la demora, mi salud ha mejorado pero tuve un bloqueo y las palabras no salían.**

 **Skip Beat le pertenece a Nakamura-sensei que por lo visto nos volverá a dejar sin Ren este mes…ya van 8 meses T-T**

 **PD: si hay algún error ortográfico pásenlo por alto, me van a apagar el wi-fi y no tengo más tiempo para revisarlo.**

 **Capítulo 18**

-¡M-MIKI-SAN!- reaccionaron ambos separándose con grandes sonrojos, posicionando las manos detrás de la espalda como si se trataran de esconder lo que acababan de hacer- ¿q-que fue lo que v-vio y d-desde c-cuando?-tartamudeo Kyoko.

-más o menos desde que te dijo t-te amo- dijo Miki roja- yosolovineautilizarelbañodelcamerinoycuandosaliyaestabanenesasituaciónynomeatrevíainterrumpiryyonopensabaqueTsurugasanfueradeesemodoylamentointerrumpirnodirenadadeloqueviyseguramenteyalacenadebeestarservida-hablo Miki rápidamente como si se tratara de la misma Kyoko.

-y-yomeireacambiar- dijo Kyoko cogiendo su bolso y corrió hacia el baño

-Dios que vergüenza- dijo Miki después de un rato en silencio tapándose los ojos.

-tranquilícese Miki-san, me deje llevar demasiado y usted vio todo-dijo Ren un poco apenado.

-también es mi culpa- dijo Kyoko saliendo del baño con la cara como tomate.

-lo siento mucho Kyoko-san- dijo Miki agachando la cara avergonzada.

-Miki-san no se disculpe, la culpa también es nuestra- dijo Kyoko saliendo con su uniforme escolar nuevamente- además está haciendo que me avergüence más. Es más...mejor vallamos a comer- agrego Kyoko nerviosa y todos asintieron, en el trayecto al comedor el teléfono de Ren comenzó a sonar y Miki se adelantó para dar privacidad, cuando Ren vio el número, dio un suspiro y contesto esperando el grito.

-kyaaaaaa Ren…achuuuuuu…vi la entrevista, me enfermo unos días y pasa de todo, primero te declaras en televisión nacional cofcof… y segundo tú y Kyoko-chan establecen su relación, no puedo creer que se conozcan desde pequeños y no lo hayas dicho…eso dolió Ren. Dejando eso de lado…eres un pillo debería enfermarme más seguido…cofcofcof…bueno no, pero como sea…de donde sea que haya salido este refriado estoy muy agradecidoooo, te estabas demorando demasiado…Ren Kyoko-chan debe estar contigo, ponme en altavoz- dijo Yashiro y Ren obedeció- Kyoko-channnnn estoy muy feliz por ustedes, exijo ser el padrino de la boda y el del primer hijo o el de todos los hijos, pero Kyoko-chan…achuuuu…no dejes que Ren se pase de pervertido, no quiero tener sobrinos tan rápido.

-¡Ya-yashiro-san!-regaño Kyoko roja.

-es demasiado tarde para advertirlo- dijo Ren traviesamente- solo déjame decirte que ya tienes una sobrina.

-¿espera…que? ¿Ren que le hiciste a Kyoko-chan? No me digas que ya…

-¡Yashiro-san! No es lo que usted piensa…solo… es una larga historia ¡y no es posible que quede embarazada, y sepa el género del bebe en solo dos días!- dijo Kyoko roja como tomate. (inner : pues querida, que sepas el generó del bebe en solo dos días no es posible, a no ser que te haya embarazado el espíritu santo y un ángel te diga si es niño o niña. Pero que quedes embarazada en dos días si es posible 7w7 / yo: concuerdo contigo mí querida inner)

-mmmmm, está bien—dijo Yashiro con la voz congestionada mientras entrecerraba los ojos al otro lado de la línea- pero después me contaran que es lo que pasa.

-no lo dudes-dijo Ren- y por cierto…hay otra cosa que tengo que decirte, pero lo hare la próxima vez que nos veamos.

-¡tanto misterio me va a matar!- dijo Yashiro desesperado.

-solo resiste un poco- dijo Ren- hasta luego, aún no hemos cenado, hablamos después.

-hasta luego Yashiro-san-dijo Kyoko.

-hasta luego parejita- dijo y colgó.

-bueno, ¿vamos?- dijo Kyoko muy nerviosa y roja.

-claro, pero..¿te sucede algo?

-es solo que ¿P-por qué hiciste eso?

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Ren sin entender.

-ya sabes tocar ahí…ahora ya no soy pura- dijo Kyoko con un aura de depresión y algunos fantasmas saliendo a su alrededor.

-ahhh, eso, no es como si no hubiéramos hecho cosas peores o más bien, no es como si no hubieras hecho cosas peores- dijo Ren sonriendo maliciosamente mientras tocaba el lado izquierdo de su cuello, justo donde ella le había dejado la marca

-pero eso fue actuación, o al menos quería creer que solo era actuación- dijo Kyoko esto último en voz baja, pero aun así Ren la escucho y sonrió cálidamente.

-y…pues no te preocupes- dijo haciendo la mirada del emperador de la noche- después de todo…TODA la pureza que te queda será robada por este hombre que ya robo parte de ella, juro que me hare responsable- dijo alzando su mano a modo de promesa, sonriendo cual niño pequeño.

-¡no sonrías tan inocentemente mientras dices semejantes cosas pervertidas! ¡Playboy!- regaño Kyoko a punto del desmayo con vapor casi saliendo de sus orejas

-está bien, está bien- dijo Ren riendo- vamos a comer- dijo halando a una entre furiosa y sonrojada Kyoko del brazo. Cuando llegaron al comedor muchos se les quedaron viendo, pero ellos haciendo caso omiso de las miradas se dirigieron directamente a donde Miki y Saito que le habían guardado asiento y pidieron su comida por ellos, comida que Kyoko miraba con añoranza.

-carne de hamburguesa con un huevo frito encima- decía Kyoko en lalalandia mientras Miki y Saito la miraban con asombro y un poco enternecidos y Ren con añoranza.

-¿te gusta mucho esta comida Kyoko-san?-pregunto Saito al ver las reacciones de la chica. Kyoko iba a responder pero su celular comenzó a sonar así que Ren respondió.

-por lo que puedo recordar, es su comida favorita desde siempre- dijo y volvió a observar a Kyoko que miraba la pantalla de su celular

-mi adorada y amada Mouko-sannn- decía mirando la pantalla de su celular y contestaba y entraba en lalalandia nuevamente- ¡hola Mouko-sannn!

-veo que por fin te decidiste, no es muy propio de mi decir esto pero felicidades, t-te deseo lo mejor-dijo Kanae al otro lado de la línea con un leve sonrojo.

-Mouko-san gracias yo también te quierooo- decía Kyoko feliz

-sí, sí, lo que digas, tengo que hablar con Tsuruga-san dale el teléfono- dijo Kanae ignorando lo dicho por Kyoko

-Mouko-san que mala eres- dijo Kyoko casi llorando- Tsuruga-san, Mouko-san quiere hablar contigo- dijo pasándole el teléfono.

-buenas noches Kotonami-san, ¿que se te ofrece?

-buenas noches, solo quería felicitarlos a ambos. Sabes que Kyoko es mi mejor amiga y la-la quiero aunque no lo demuestre, así que también quería decirte que si le haces daño te perseguiré hasta el fin del mundo y si es necesario de la misma forma o peor de la que Kyoko persiguió a Sawara-san para que la dejara hacer la audición y me asegurare de que no tengas descendencia alguna, incluso te torturare cuando estemos en el otro mundo- dijo con voz de ultratumba a la cual Ren sudo frio.

-tranquila Kotonami-san, aun si yo llegara a hacer eso no me lo perdonaría a mí mismo.

-eso espero, adiós- dijo Kanae colgando y Ren le paso el teléfono a Kyoko

-no se despidió- dijo Kyoko con lagrimillas- ¿Qué te dijo?

-pues…nos felicitó y recibí una amenaza muy detallada por parte de ella en caso de que yo haga algo que te haga daño.

-mi querida amiga Mouko-san si me quiereee- dijo con ojos brillantes mientras regresaba a comer y estaba en un estado de adoración completa hacia la carne de hamburguesa y Kanae.

-¿Mouko-san?, ¿puedo preguntar quién es?-dijo Miki curiosa.

-es mi primera y mejor amiga, mi adorada y amada Mouko-sa…digo Kotonami Kanae-san, al igual que yo es una actriz novata, es muy talentosa y es la más hermosa.

-ohh ella, al igual que tú también se está dando a conocer recientemente y según recuerdo son de la misma compañía- dijo Saito

-¡SI!- dijo Kyoko energética.

-que genial. Tener a tu novio y a tu mejor amiga en la misma compañía en que trabajas- dijo Miki.

-lo es, pero aun así, como verán…mi competencia es dura- dijo Ren suspirando.

-¿de qué habla?-preguntaron Miki y Saito al unísono.

-pues…como pueden ver, no me basta con que muchos hombres estén interesados en ella, sino que también tengo que competir con la carne de hamburguesa y una mejor amiga- dijo sonriendo alegremente.

-wow, sí que el amor le pego duro- dijo Saito silbando mientras Kyoko con las orejas levemente coloradas fingía no escuchar nada mientras se concentraba en terminar su comida, ya después de un rato cuando terminaron de comer Kyoko se levantó.

-bueno, creo que ya nos tenemos que ir, aún tenemos que ir de vuelta a LME, que pasen buena noche, Miki-san, Saito-san- dijo Kyoko haciendo una reverencia.

-fue un gusto comer con ustedes- dijo Ren.

-buenas noches para ustedes también- dijeron Saito y Miki y observaban como la pareja se alejaba.

Cuando estaban por salir del edificio Kyoko y Ren se encontraron con alguien inesperado, y Ren por acto reflejo se puso delante de Kyoko, y miraba seriamente a la mujer que estaba frente a él. Pero Kyoko entrando en razón se posiciono nuevamente al frente.

-nos encontramos nuevamente…madre- dijo Kyoko seriamente- no esperaba encontrarme con usted aquí- volvió a decir mientras Saena la miraba fijamente, con el rio Mogami profundizándose en su frente, después de un rato de estar viéndose fijamente Saena se decidió a seguir su camino como si nadie le hubiera hablado, hasta que paro y dijo.

-cayendo por un hombre, bonito espectáculo el que distes esta noche en esa entrevista- dijo para seguir nuevamente su camino y Kyoko abrió un poco los ojos, sorprendida que su madre haya visto algo de ella, eso le dio impulso para que lo que estaba pensando pudiera salir de su boca.

-espere madre, debo hablar con usted, quiero saber el porqué de las cosas, porque usted…no ha sido capaz de tratarme como a su hija, el porqué de su odio hacia mí, quiero saber…no…necesito saberlo. Y sé que usted no es del todo indiferente a mí por el hecho de haber visto la entrevista, así que no se niegue a responderme -dijo y Saena volteo a verla con el ceño fruncido y luego miro a Ren.

-no se preocupe por mí, se cómo han sido las cosas, por la entrevista sabrá que nos conocimos de niños, yo fui testigo de las lágrimas que Kyoko derramo de niña debido a usted, y también de todo el esfuerzo que hizo para que usted se sintiera orgullosa de ella, así que pueden hablar libremente en frente de mí, pues yo no me moveré ni un centímetro a menos que Kyoko lo pida- dijo Ren con una mirada hostil.

-vamos a otro lugar- dijo Saena dando media vuelta y Kyoko y Ren la siguieron hasta lo que parecía ser una sala privada en el edificio en la que se encontraba un hombre de lentes que pareció sorprendido al ver llegar a Saena junto a Kyoko- bueno, no es de mi gusto que alguien desconocido para mi vaya a escuchar lo que diré, pero puedo notar que este hombre esta renuente a separarse de ti, así que no queda de otra, y en cuanto a Toudou, no se preocupen por él, creo que deberías por lo menos recordar su rostro de cuando eras una niña, vino un par de veces a nuestra casa- le dijo a Kyoko y esta asintió- debo advertirte, que lo que te contare será como un arma de doble filo, es posible que te hiera a ti y al mismo tiempo…me abrirá una vieja herida- dijo Saena mirando fijamente sus manos.

-estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme- dijo Kyoko, y Saena comenzó a contar su historia (una historia que nosotras ya conocemos muy bien), Kyoko estaba sorprendida y dolida al mismo tiempo, mientras que su mirada mostraba miedo y determinación, mientras Ren tomaba su mano para intentar darle apoyo- madre, como usted ya dijo, no había razones para culpar a una niña que no sabía nada de las cosas, y para serle sincera, espero que ese hombre pague por lo que hizo, y yo solo puedo agradecerle a usted por haberme dado a luz aunque no lo quisiera, le hare una petición, por favor…obsérveme, míreme crecer como persona, mire como construyo mi propio camino, al igual que usted yo también fui engañada, aunque las consecuencias no llegaron a tales extremos, le pido por favor que me deje intentar entrar en su corazón, para reemplazar los malos recuerdos dejados por aquel hombre en buenos recuerdos vividos conmigo- dijo Kyoko haciendo una reverencia.

-deberías aceptar Saena- dijo Toudou parándose al lado de la mencionada- ya es tiempo de que intentes mirar toda esta situación de un enfoque más positivo, y mira que lo digo yo que en un inicio tampoco sentía agrado por esta chica- dijo esto último en un susurro que solo Saena y el escucharon.

Saena suspiro pesadamente- esperare por ello- dio media vuelta- vamos toudou- dijo y salió de la habitación seguida por el cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-no me digas que te acobardaste cuando la viste- dijo Toudou acomodando sus lentes- después de todo tú fuiste la que quiso venir a verificar que esa chica no cometiera el mismo error que tú.

-hmp- respondió Saena y Toudou sonrió de lado.

-no quieres aceptar que ella te preocupa aunque sea un poco, dando excusas, diciendo que solo querías que ella no manchara más tu apellido, ni tu misma te crees eso…teniendo en cuenta que muy pocas personas saben que tienes una hija.

-hmp, que mujer tan orgullosa- dijo Toudou volviendo a sonreír.

-s-solo cállate y camina- dijo Saena.

 **Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad puse mucho empeño en este capítulo, no sabía exactamente como escribirlo y por eso me demore mucho, así que cada vez que intentaba escribir me quedaba en blanco y tenía que pasar hasta media hora para poder organizar alguna idea. Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos. Ahora los review.**

 **Paulagato:** gracias, me alegra que te gustara, y la verdad no se escribir lemon, una amiga me dijo que cuando ese momento llegue ella me ayudaría.

 **SetsukaChoi:** wow, ¿te encanto hasta el punto de querer gritar? Eso me alegra mucho.

 **Mutemuia:** si, ya estoy mucho mejor, gracias además…ya era hora de que esa chica avanzara y si.. Kuon es un pillo 7w7 no se resistió.

 **kotoko-98:** Kyoko es atemorizante, pero de por si aprendió del mejor manager a como espantar moscas. Y ya era el momento de ver a Kyoko celosa, casi siempre es Ren el que se lleva el paquete amargo, y no dudes…esos dos fanboys prácticamente pegaron el grito en el cielo debido a la felicidad.

 **luz Gabriela:** como ves ahí les deje el capítulo, lamento la demora y espero que te gustara.

 **Carly Doroteo:** no solo puestas en la masa, Ren las tenía embarraditas en la masa.

 **Setsuka e Cain** : Estou feliz que você gostou, enquanto você não respondeu os comentários em Português. Enfim ... Eu espero que você gostou lá muito neste capítulo.

 **Espero que les haya gustado mucho, nos leemos.**

 **De pie…Reverencia…¡AYE SIR!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Holaaaa lamento la demora, Bueno les explicare las razones de no haber actualizado ya que por lo menos les debo eso. Últimamente mi vida parece estar un poco gobernada por la ley de Murphy...ok no...No a tales extremos pero si todo ha estado muy pesado. Por un lado está mi Luna, la operaron para sacarle la matriz por una enfermedad, y resulta que días antes de la cirugía nos dijeron que ella podía morir debido a la anestesia (la verdad yo estaba muy desesperada y cada vez que me acordaba terminaba llorando), por suerte salió bien, pero luego ella no se mantenía quieta y sangraba todo el tiempo, además no se dejaba curar, hoy por fin le quitaron los puntos. Bueno como decía...por otro lado está la Universidad, no he estado muy atareada respecto a las tareas, pero el horario es un poco duro y en ocasiones llego molida. Y desde hace una semana más o menos todo está dando indicios de que los próximos días estarán muy pesados (en dos semanas más o menos entrare en época de exámenes), ah y perdí mi teléfono, o más bien lo robaron, cambie de bolso un par de días, este bolso lo llevaba en la espalda, el primer día perdí mis audífonos y el segundo día...adiós celular ;-; llevo casi dos semanas sin mi adorado Pinku (si...tenia nombre :'D)**

 **Skip beat le pertenece a Nakamura-sensei.**

 **Capítulo 19:**

-hmp, que mujer tan orgullosa- dijo Toudou volviendo a sonreír.

-s-solo cállate y camina- dijo Saena.

…..mientras tanto con Ren y Kyoko…

-no lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer, ella acepto mi petición- decía Kyoko emocionada y aun tratando de procesar las cosas- ella la acepto- dijo mirando a Ren.

-así es, ya verás como la chica fuerte que ahora eres hará que ella cambie su modo de ver las cosas- dijo Ren.

-¡SI! ¡Lo hare!- dijo Kyoko poniéndose de pie- ahora debemos irnos- dijo enérgica jalando a Ren del brazo para que se levantara- debemos ir por nuestra hija ¿no?- dijo sonriendo un poco sonrojada y Ren la miro sorprendido, al parecer la emoción del momento había hecho que un lado aún más maternal y completamente enérgico despertara en ella, porque no había otra explicación para que su ahora novia se comportara así.

-sí, vamos-dijo Ren parándose con una gran sonrisa, resistiéndose a decir algo pervertido sobre hacerle hermanos a Yume, más bien Kuon se estaba resistiendo, tal vez pronto él también tendría que hacer las paces con su pasado y hablar con sus padres.

Ambos salieron del edificio, se pusieron sus pelucas y emprendieron su camino hacia LME, al llegar a la empresa se vieron emboscados por una gran cantidad de los empleados de la empresa, incluido Sawara-san, _"¿cómo fue que paso?", "se lo tenían bien guardado", "estoy sin poder creérmelo todavía"_ eran algunos de los muchos comentarios que se oían y claro, alguna que otra mirada de envidia, pero todo fue callado por el ruido de una música y no se hicieron esperar las bailarinas y músicos, y en el centro de todo venía un carruaje con María, Lory y Yume dentro de él, que por cierto estaban ataviados con prendas de la época victoriana.

\- bueno, despejen, despejen, vuelvan a sus trabajos aquí no hay nada que ver- dijo Lory- Ren, Mogami-kun, vengo a felicitarlos formalmente por su relación, de la cual estoy muy orgulloso ya que siempre fui, soy y seré partidario de ella, ahora permítanme entregarles este humilde obsequio- dijo entregándoles a Yume que por supuesto también estaba vestida victorianamente y observaba todo con curiosidad.

- _"ya decía yo que se estaba demorando"_ -pensó Kyoko mientras cargaba a Yume que le daba una sonrisa por estar de vuelta con sus padres postizos.

-onne-sama, Ren-sama- estoy tan feliz por ustedes- dijo maría prácticamente brincando a los brazos de Ren- y yo que ya pensaba en practicar voodo para que onne-sama aceptara rápido tus sentimientos Ren-sama- agrego la pequeña y Kyoko sudo frio, es mas no solo Kyoko, si no todo aquel que se quedó curioseando alrededor, lo cual los termino de espantar.

-aunque eso ya no será necesario María-chan-dijo Ren sonriendo nerviosamente-¿y cómo se portó Yume?

-primero se portó bien, luego comenzó a llorar y cuando llego María de la escuela todo estuvo bien.

-es que abuelito ya estás muy viejo como para cuidar niños- dijo María alzando los hombros.

-tienes raz…¡OYE!, tengo experiencia criando a tu padre y a ti, además de tener que lidiar con los talentos jóvenes de la empresa, eso incluye a tu Ren-sama y a tu onne-sama- dijo el presidente reprendiendo a María- prácticamente todos los mocosos de esta empresa son mis hijos e hijas

-sí…si, lo que digas abuelito- dijo María- onne-sama, Ren-sama ¿mañana también traerán a Yume?

-claro que lo harán- dijo Lory-además, veras que puedo cuidar niños a la perfección, ¿cierto Yume-chan?- dijo Lory bajando su rostro a la altura de Yume, la cual alzo su mano y agarro la nariz de Lory, pellizcándola y riéndose al ver la reacción de dolor de su cuidador.

-supongo que eso es un sí- dijo Ren con cara de chibi riendo.

-cambiando de tema… ¿para cuándo la boda?- dijo Lory sonriendo

-¡pr-presidente!- dijo Kyoko- ay, por Dios- dijo Ren dándose una palmada en la frente.

-está bien, está bien- dijo Lory resignado- pero solo por el momento- volvió a sonreír y Kyoko y Ren suspiraron pesadamente- bueno, hasta mañana, los estaré esperando.

-hast- Kyoko fue interrumpida por el sonido de su teléfono y le entrego a Yume a Ren- es del Darumaya- dijo en voz baja y contesto- buenas noches Mogami Kyoko al habla.

-hola Kyoko-chan….sé que dijiste que estarías fuera de casa por varios días por cuestiones de trabajo. Pero…¡querido deja de quejarte!- dijo la okami al otro lado de la línea.

-¿sucede algo con el jefe?- dijo Kyoko preocupada alertando a Ren que hasta ahora se estaba dejando tironear el cabello por Yume.

-más o menos…digamos que está bien… ¡No llores, comas, bebas, y te enojes al mismo tiempo! ¡Vas a espantar a los client...ustedes dejen de reírse! ¡Ay santo cielo!- gritaba la okami.

-¿okami-san? ¿El jefe está bebiendo? Y…. ¡¿llorando?!

-sí, sucede que…necesito que vengas, acá te explico y también que…¡si querido, le diré que lo traiga, ya deja de quejarte o yo misma me encargare de meterte en una bañera con hielo y luego dejarte dormir en la calle!- _"se armó la tercera guerra mundial en el Darumaya" pensaba Kyoko-_ necesito que vengas y que traigas a Tsuruga-san contigo.

-¿a Tsuruga-san? ¿P-por qué?- el aludido se tensó.

-solo tráelo, acá te explico- dijo la okami colgando el teléfono y Kyoko se quedó observando el teléfono varios segundos.

-¿Qué paso? Por cómo te escuchabas parece que se armó Troya en el Darumaya- dijo Ren.

-peor, la tercera guerra mundial- dijo Kyoko seria- al parecer el jefe está ebrio y…creo que… ¿sensible?, además de que okami-san me pidió que fuera y que te llevara conmigo.

-uyyyyy, ¡suegro al ataque!- dijo Lory con cara de troll, alertando a Ren.

-está bien vamos- dijo Ren pálido.

-suerte Ren-sama- dijo María preocupada

-mucha suerte, que después de lidiar con el tendrás que hacerlo con alguien peor cuando se entere.

-al menos ese alguien no maneja afilados cuchillos de cocina- dijo Ren observando como Kyoko acomodaba su peluca para cargar a Yume y dejar que el también arreglara la de el

-buen punto- dijo Lory- y Ren y Kyoko comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida.

-¿de quién hablaban abuelito?

-de alguien que quiere a tu onne-sama como si fuera su propia hija.

-ahhhhh.

…..varios minutos después frente al Darumaya…..

Estaban parados fuera del local, con Yume acomodada nuevamente en su coche, un poco adormilada, ya que la infante se había dormido durante el trayecto.

-buenas noches- dijo Kyoko entrando al local para sacarse la peluca, llamando la atención de tres clientes.

-oh, Kyoko-chan buenas noches- saludaron los tres hombres que frecuentaban el restaurante y Kyoko hizo una reverencia - te vimos en hoy en la Tv, muchos no te reconocen pero nosotros ya te conocemos en persona así que fue un poco fácil reconocerte, quien diría que tu estarías saliendo con…

-buenas noches-dijo Ren entrando junto con Yume en el carrito, para quitarse la peluca.

-¡T-tsu-tsuruga Ren!- dijeron los tres hombres al unísono con las mandíbulas hasta el suelo.

-oh, Kyoko-chan, Tsuruga-san- dijo la okami- bienvenidos, lamento haberlos llamados de emergencia- por cierto muchachos, lo que suceda y se oiga aquí, se queda aquí, no los sacamos porque ustedes son los clientes más de confianza- dijo la okami con las manos en la cintura.

-oh, cierto, es por el jefe- dijo uno de los clientes- esta abrazado a una botella de sake detrás de la barra, y no se preocupe okami-san…no diremos nada.

-yyyy…..ahora que lo veo….¿y ese bebé?- dijo otro de los clientes.

-santo cielo, ¿y esa bebé? No me había dado cuenta por andar distraída- dijo la okami acercándose al coche.

-esperen… ¿Qué?- dijo Kyoko reaccionando- me quede en la parte que dijeron que el jefe está detrás de la barra abrazado a una botella de sake.

-pregunte por la bebé.

-buenoo…- dijo Ren sacando su billetera para coger unos papeles y mostrárselos a la okami que los tomo y comenzó a leerlos.

-¡madre mía!- dijo la mujer sorprendida poniéndose la mano en la mejilla una vez término de leer todo-¿están seguros de lo que hicieron?

-si…bueno…la verdad es que quise ser de ayuda y no me pude negar…aunque todavía sea menor de edad…porque la madre necesitaba ayuda y haberla denunciado a la policía o algo habría creado inconvenentes…creo- dijo Kyoko moviendo sus manos nerviosamente.

-y usted ¿qué tiene que decir Tsuruga-san?- dijo la okami enarcando las cejas causándole un poco de nervios a Ren.

-bueno…yo pensé en cuidarla solo por un tiempo, hasta que la madre volviera, pero luego Kyoko estaba ahí y ella no se negó, pero entonces mis sentimientos terminaron de cegar mi sentido de la responsabilidad, me disculpo si les moleste- dijo Ren haciendo una reverencia.

-mmm…ya veo...y usted es mayor de edad así que no habrá problemas…o eso creo- dijo mirando disimuladamente hacia la barra- cambiando de tema yo creía que a los artistas no se les permitía tener romances.

-no está equivocada, o no del todo, así solía ser hace varios años, aunque aún hay empresas que conservan un poco de esa "ley", ese no es el caso de LME.

-ohhh…ya veo- dijo la okami.

-Kyoko...hip…exijo que te...hip...cambies de empresa…hip- dijo el jefe poniéndose de pie espantando a todos.

-¿pero qué estás diciendo?- dijo la okami enfadada con las manos en la cintura.

-jefe...-dijo Kyoko y quedo en shock al ver en ese estado a una persona tan seria como el- aquí tome asiento- agrego acercándose a sentarlo y este solo se dejó hacer-¿por favor me pueden decir que es lo que sucede?- dijo Kyoko.

-sucede que…hip…tu estas saliendo con este tipo…hip…y no puedo permitir que nadie me arrebate a mi pequeña…hip- dijo el jefe hipando debido al alcohol mientras una par de lágrimas de asomaban en sus ojos.

-yo…jefe…

-¡lo sé! Hip…sé que no eres mi hija…pero aun así.

-querido ya te dije que te calmes…no puedes impedir que Kyoko-chan salga con alguien.

-lo se…hip…yo sé que no puedo impedirlo, pero duele- dijo el jefe arrugando la tela del lado izquierdo de su pecho-Tsuruga…si le haces daño…juro que lo pagaras caro.

-¡querido! No..,- la okami fue interrumpida por Ren.

-por favor okami-san…. quiero hablar con él ¿puedo?

-c-claro- dijo- ustedes chicos, creo que ya deben irse- dijo la okami a los clientes que obedientemente se habían levantado de sus puestos para dirigirse a la salida, entonces Kyoko los siguió y cerró el local- vamos a la sala, allá hablaremos mejor- dijo la mujer una vez que Kyoko volvió y todos la siguieron. El ambiente estaba tenso, pero esa tención se veía levemente disipada por la presencia de Yume que se encontraba babeando sus manos.

-señor…-hablo Ren rompiendo el silencio- yo la verdad no me atrevería a hacerle daño a Kyoko, todo lo que se dijo en la entrevista es cierto, así que por favor, apruebe nuestra relación- todo se mantuvo en silencio por un buen rato hasta que Kyoko hablo.

-por favor jefe, yo sé que usted prefiere que sea una chica seria…y lo soy…solo…que en el último año han pasado tantas cosas, ustedes todavía no saben la razón por la que yo decidí ser actriz y que me tintara el cabello y todo eso. Sé que también se preguntaban porque no estaba en la escuela y porque trabajaba tanto. La verdad es que yo trabajaba por el bien del sueño de un niño mimado con complejo de superioridad que era mi amigo de la infancia del cual estaba "enamorada"- hizo una pausa para hacer comillas con sus dedos- después descubrí que el solo me utilizaba. Jure que me vengaría y la única forma era entrar al mundo del espectáculo. Deje de confiar en esa palabra llamada amor, luego logre entrar a la agencia, y termine en esa sección especial que fue fundada por causa mía, debido a que me faltaba ese sentimiento…más tarde… gracias a Tsuruga-san, entendí que no estaba haciendo lo correcto, comencé a buscarme a mí misma mientras evitaba a toda costa lo que implicara el amor, hasta que termine cayendo y me costó mucho admitirlo- conto Kyoko con cara de tristeza mientras Ren la observaba en silencio y el jefe y la okami se encontraban sorprendidos- supongo que yo solo tenía miedo de ser dañada una vez más, lamento si los decepcione.

-no nos has decepcionado- hablo el jefe- has tenido muchos problemas, y has sabido salir de ellos, además de que fuiste resistente y lograste entrar a ese medio, y usted Tsuruga-san, lamento ser rudo, pero es que me cuesta mucho ver como Kyoko se va alejando, aunque la conocemos por poco tiempo, la apreciamos mucho, al igual que una hija- dijo el jefe un poco más sobrio pero aun teniendo los efectos del alcohol.

-es cierto….vera…Tsuruga-san- dijo la okami- Kyoko-chan es como una hija para nosotros, hace varios años algo terrible nos ocurrió, es cierto que en el pasado las adolescentes eran muchos más serias, pero siempre han existido las chicas rebeldes…yo era una de ellas, estaba en mi último año de instituto, tenía buenas notas, pero mis padres eran muy exigentes, una vez que me gradué del instituto escape de casa, no tenía donde ir así que le pedí a mi mejor amiga que me dejara quedarme en su casa, ella me dejo quedarme pero no me pude mantener mucho tiempo ahí porque mis padres me buscaban. Entonces mi amiga llamo a su hermano, que era dos años mayor y ya no vivía con ellos debido a la universidad, le pregunto si me podía quedar con él y el accedió, yo estaba muy nerviosa porque había estado enamorada del hermano de mi amiga desde que estaba en primaria. Me mude con él y ocasionalmente iba a mi casa a hablar con mis padres. Paso un año y entonces ya no puede ocultar mis sentimientos hacia el- dijo la okami riendo y Kyoko y Ren miraron de reojo al jefe pero ni una pizca de celos se mostraba en su cara- me confesé, para mi sorpresa era correspondida, tuvimos un año de relación e incluso habíamos comenzado a planear nuestra vida a futuro, luego paso lo que tenía que pasar, y un par de meses después me entere que estaba en cinta, estaba muy asustada…demasiado diría yo, le conté a él, que tomo la noticia bien hasta eufórico de la felicidad se puso- hablo con una sonrisa y agarro la mano del jefe que se encontraba con la mirada perdida escuchando a su esposa hablar, acción que la hizo mirarla y luego ambos pusieron una mirada triste- nos casamos- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, haciendo comprender a Kyoko y a Ren que la okami hablaba era del jefe-y mis padres no tuvieron más opción que apoyarme ya se habían resignado a que yo no hiciera hiciera lo que ellos querían, el embarazo transcurrió con normalidad y nos enteramos que era una niña, cuando entre en labor de parto fui llevada inmediatamente al hospital y las contracciones se hacían más fuertes, durante el parto…-la voz de la okami se quebró y el jefe se acercó más a ella- se presentaron complicaciones y la bebé nació sin pulso, los médicos intentaron reanimarla, lo lograron…durante unos minutos, minutos en los cuales pudimos estar con ella, fue terrible, yo no comía y no quería dormir, estuve a punto de recibir atención médica especial, pasaron un par de años hasta que decidimos tener otro bebé, que esta vez resulto niño y si pudo nacer pero el dolor de esa pérdida sigue en nosotros, vivir contigo Kyoko-chan…nos has hecho sentir como sería el haber tenido una hija, por eso nos preocupamos mucho por ti, ella…esa bebé que nunca pudo llegar ni a niña, si hubiera seguido con vida…actualmente tendría 24 años y seguramente hubiera sido tan animada y gentil como tú- dijo la mujer sin contener las lágrimas moviéndose al lado de Kyoko para abrazarla, haciendo que Kyoko también fuera víctima de las lágrimas. Incluso el jefe que escondía sus ojos detrás del dorso de su mano, para luego levantar la mirada enrojecida.

-Tsuruga-san, lo que yo siento es miedo de perderla también a ella, por favor cuídela y atesórela- dijo y miro a Ren que asentía mientras se limpiaba una lagrima que resbalaba por su mejilla.

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y bueno se supone que "estoy habiendo tareas" la verdad estaba escribiendo lo que faltaba del capítulo, así que solo digo gracias por todos sus reviews y favoritos, porque no tengo tiempo de contestar ahora ;-; perdónenme si hay alguna incoherencia ya que ando con prisa porque debo apagar el wifi y le acabo de decir a mi padre que ya estoy terminando la tarea. Lo que hago por ustedes.**

 **De pie…Reverencia…¡AYE SIR!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola a todas, de verdad lamento mucho mucho demasiado la demora, ya era hora de retomar el fanfic, mil gracias a todas las que lo están leyendo en estos momentos, pues eso significa que no abandonaron este fic a pesar de mi demora.**

 **A partir de ahora estaré respondiendo los mensajes internamente, mil gracias a todas las que comentaron en el capítulo pasado.**

 **Capítulo 20:**

-Tsuruga-san, lo que yo siento es miedo de perderla también a ella, por favor cuídela y atesórela- dijo y miro a Ren que asentía mientras se limpiaba una lagrima que resbalaba por su mejilla.

-no se preocupe señor, yo la cuidare y ya que ambos somos parte de este medio tal vez pasaremos muchas dificultades como pareja, pero juro que hare lo mejor para que podamos seguir juntos- dijo Ren haciendo una profunda reverencia.

-eso espero chico, ahora… déjenme ver bien a esa niña- dijo el jefe poniéndose de pie para acercarse al coche, se inclinó y hundió su dedo levemente en la mejilla de Yume mientras tenía una casi imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios pero sus ojos se encontraban expectantes y con un brillo de emoción, mientras que Yume intentaba descifrar quien era esa nueva persona- ¿Cómo dijeron que es su nombre?- agrego volteando a ver a Kyoko y Ren los cuales lo observaban con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión a lo cual el jefe aclaro su garganta retomando un poco su expresión seria.

-ah…si- dijo Kyoko sacudiendo su cabeza- s-su nombre es Yume

-mmm…ya veo y… ¿Cuál es la razón de que se encuentre vestida de esa forma?

-bueno, sobre eso… el presidente es el culpable, la dejamos a su cuidado y termino vestida así…durante la fiesta de agradecimiento habrán notado que es….amm…un "poco" extravagante.

-lo notamos- dijeron la okami y el jefe al unísono.

-y a nosotros sólo nos queda aguantar todas las locuras que haga- dijo Kyoko- cambiando de tema, en el auto quedaron las demás cosas de Yume junto con mis cosas y las tuyas Tsuruga-san voy por ellas.

-Ah…espera, el auto está cerrado con llave, iré contigo- dijo Ren siguiendo a Kyoko.

\- me hubieras dado las llaves y tampoco es que las cosas estén muy pesadas-dijo Kyoko con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-igual quería ayudarte- dijo Ren sonriendo infantilmente y abriendo el auto- y no es necesario llevar mis cosas adentro.

-mmm- Kyoko puso su puño bajo su barbilla como meditando las cosas- no, creo que es mejor que las lleves dentro, después de todo aunque este sea un barrio seguro siempre existen los ladrones, es lógico que al ver un auto de alta gama se interesen por lo que hay dentro y para ti no sería nada conveniente el hecho de que roben tus cosas- explicó Kyoko con los ojos muy abiertos a modo de amenaza, estirándose para quedar más cerca al rostro de Ren intentando lucir más amenazadora lo cual tuvo un efecto no del todo esperado ya que Ren soltó una jovial risa haciendo que Kyoko se enojada un poco.

-está bien está bien, las llevare- dijo Ren echándose su bolso y el de Yume al hombro y tendiéndole a Kyoko el de ella- pero vamos, no me veas así sólo por cargar dos bolsos, hoy ha sido un día ajetreado así que es lógico que quiera que mi novia descanse así sea un poco, así que toma tu bolso -agrego y Kyoko se lo quitó de la mano de manera brusca y él se dispuso a cerrar el carro al mismo tiempo que miraba por el rabillo del ojo el enfado de Kyoko- vamos no te enojes-dijo Ren con la mirada de cachorro nivel dos.

-Kuon-dijo Kyoko apretando los dientes de modo que sólo el escucho como lo llamo- ¡no seas así! No es justo que utilices esa cara- agregó en un puchero.

\- ¿esta? -dijo Ren deteniéndose antes de la puerta para hacer nuevamente la cara de cachorro.

-ains… pareces un niño- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- ya! vamos dentro- agrego mientras abría la puerta.

Una vez dentro del Darumaya Kyoko se dispuso a sacar la ropa de Yume.

-oh…Kyoko-chan- dijo la okami saliendo de detrás de la cortina- preparé la tina para que le den un baño a Yume-chan, se está haciendo muy tarde y cuando lleguen a casa de Tsuruga-san seguramente no podrán despertarla.

-tiene razón okami-san- dijo Kyoko sacando a Yume del coche.

-por cierto, Kyoko-chan…ahora que la bañen-decía la okami un poco ruborizada- ¿podría darle de comer?

-claro-dijo Kyoko sonriendo para luego ir hacia el baño.

\- ¿y tú que esperas muchacho? -pregunto el jefe observando a Ren parado con las cosas de Yume en manos y observando por donde se había ido Kyoko.

-ah...es solo que…yo estaba esperando a que…ustedes me permitieran pasar hacia donde esta Kyoko- dijo algo nervioso mientras levantaba un poco sus brazos haciendo notar la ropa y demás cosas de la infante a lo que el jefe alzó una ceja y la okami en medio de una risita le dijo que fuera- gracias- dijo Ren haciendo una pequeña reverencia para luego desaparecer tras la misma cortina que Kyoko.

Unos 15 minutos después la okami y el jefe se encontraban hablando.

\- la verdad…no me esperaba que decidieran cuidar de una bebé entre ellos- dijo la okami.

El jefe asintió con el rostro serio y dijo- la idea no me agradaba mucho, pero luego de escuchar las palabras de ese chico…pensé que estaba bien.

-si, después de todo en un futuro…esas experiencias junto a Yume-chan seguramente les serán de utilidad y no me mires así querido, sabes que va a pasar- dijo la okami sonriendo con un tic nervioso en la ceja y el jefe cruzó los brazos y apartó la mirada fingiendo ignorar a su esposa. O eso fue hasta que tocaron la puerta y ambos se miraron preguntándose quien sería a esa hora.

-yo abriré- dijo el jefe poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-buenas noches ¿está Kyoko?

-si ¿que se le ofrece a esta hora? Fuwa-san- dijo el jefe.

-tengo que hablar con ella ¿podría pasar?

-en estos momentos tiene visita y está ocupada, pero pasa, no creo que demore tanto, ven toma asiento- dijo la okami amablemente y Shoutaro obedeció sentándose en uno de los cojines que se encontraban junto a la mesa, para luego mirar de reojo el coche de bebé que estaba al lado de la mesa y luego a la okami que estaba sacando cosas de un bolso- ahora vuelvo- dijo la mujer tomando en manos un biberón y una lata de lo que parecía ser leche en polvo, dejando a Shoutaro en compañía del jefe. Al rededor de 10 minutos después apareció la okami con el biberón lleno de leche y volvió a sentarse, en ese momento se comenzaron a oír risas que se iban acercando hasta que Ren cruzo por la cortina para luego sostenerla y que Kyoko y Yume pasarán.

-okam…..¿SHOTARO QUE HACES AQUÍ?- dijo Kyoko observando al visitante no deseado, el cual observaba la situación con cara estupefacta

\- ¿qué hago yo aquí? ¿que hace ÉL aquí? - dijo Sho poniéndose de pie.

-yo lo invite Fuwa-san- dijo serio el jefe.

-b-bueno, ¿cómo es eso de que están saliendo? Perdiste la apuesta, así que ahora mismo te vas a Kyoto- dijo con voz prepotente sin importarle la presencia de la pareja de esposos.

-¡claro que no lo haré!- decía Kyoko intentando controlar su ira.

\- ¿que es lo que sucede Kyoko-chan? ¿No eran ustedes amigos? - dijo la okami confundida.

-lo éramos hace más de un año- dijo Kyoko para luego respirar hondo- y tú desechaste mis sentimientos de tal forma que no debe interesarte con quien salgo y te guste o no te guste…¡ÉL ahora es mi novio!- dijo Kyoko hablando fuerte pero conteniéndose para no gritar, pero se contuvo porque se dio cuenta que Yume estaba impaciente y se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas- shhhh no llores- dijo Kyoko moviendo el brazo en que tenía a Yume- okami-san, jefe, perdonen las molestias pero podrían cuidarla, aquí tenemos unos asuntos que atender.

-llámennos si hay algún problema- dijo el jefe sacando uno de sus cuchillos de quien sabe dónde y dándole una mirada de advertencia a Shoutaro mientras la okami seguía a su esposo con Yume en brazos.

-a-ahora si…me puedes explicar ¿porque demonios estas de novia con este tipo? Es más...¿que haces que no vas a empacar? Tu y yo tenemos un trato.

-Shoutaro-kun Lamentó decirte que Kyoko no va a ningún lado- dijo Ren con un aura amenazante, que hizo que Kyoko se retorciera de escalofríos al mismo tiempo que intentaba controlar a sus pequeños demonios que rogaban por ir hacia esa oscura energía.

\- ¿y-y eso que? - dijo un poco intimidado- no es como si ella te perteneciera

-lo mismo va para ti, si ella está conmigo es porque quiere, ¿No es así Kyoko? - dijo Ren mientras la tomaba por la cintura, lo cual tomó un poco desprevenido a Kyoko haciendo que se ruborizada

-mira que bajó has caído, tienes que cumplir el trato, además, Tsuruga tu eres más que consciente de que va el trato.

-así es, pero no me afecta- dijo utilizando un poco de su verdadera personalidad mientras hacia una media sonrisa de burla. Y volteó a ver a Kyoko queriéndole enviarle un mensaje con la mirada, el cual entendió claramente.

\- ¿acaso te quedaras callada? Supuestamente eres una persona de palabra- dijo Sho.

\- no es que me quisiera quedar callada, es sólo que aún no me acostumbro a oírte decir babosadas aun después de tantos años. Y si…yo soy una persona de palabra, pero sucede que pasaste algo por alto.

\- ¿de que estas hablando?

-de la apuesta, la apuesta decía que si yo me enamoraba de Tsuruga-san me iría de vuelta a Kyoto, pero estamos en el mundo del espectáculo y Olvidaste un factor clave.

\- ¿ah?

-sucede que al igual que tu sho-kun o más bien…Shoutaro-kun…al igual que tú que escondes tu nombre yo también puedo hacer lo mismo, es el mundo del entretenimiento y una de las cosas más comunes son los nombres artísticos, deberías saberlo haa- dijo Ren levantando los brazos para hacer aquel gesto americano de burla mientras Sho se había quedado petrificado del enojo.

\- ¡ESO NO TIENE SENTIDO!- grito Sho

\- ¿Ah? - dijo molesta Kyoko- claro que lo tiene, que tu no tengas la madurez necesaria para aceptarlo es otra cosa.

-ya compréndelo Fuwa-kun mi nombre no es Tsuruga Ren y en circunstancias normales Tsuruga Ren ni siquiera existiría- dijo Ren cruzándose de brazos, y Sho entrecerró los ojos- si crees que no tiene sentido lo que te digo sólo debes saber que algún día te enteraras por un medio mayor.

-¡Ja! Estas dándote demasiada importancia con "esa gran noticia"- dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos ¿y ahora que sigue? No me digan que esa niña que Kyoko tenía cargada es tu hija o algo así- dijo sarcásticamente y luego observó atónito como las personas que eran el objeto de sus burlas se lanzaban miradas cómplices- lo que faltaba- dijo sho, no pued- ¡YA CÁLLATE SHO! Es suficiente- dijo Kyoko con expresión cansada.

-debes entender que yo no te pertenezco, ya no podría verte de forma romántica nunca más y respondiendo a aquellas inquietudes tuyas del pasado, Tsuruga-san es mayor que tú, lleva más años en este mundo que tú, por lo tanto, tiene más experiencia, y por eso tiene más fans, si lastimó tu gran ego debes soportarlo al igual que cuando te recuperaste del incidente de Vie Ghoul. Quiero un rival digno, no uno que se esté quejando cada 5 minutos de con quien salgo. Y sobre Yume-chan, arrg…no puedo creer que te diga esto a ti…somos sus tutores temporales- Sho quien hasta ese momento mantenía una mirada cabizbaja y apretaba sus puños con fuerza, abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa, pero rápidamente se calmó.

-está bien…entiendo, juró que seré un rival digno, ya no voy molestarte, pero eso no quiere decir que acepte del todo su relación y sabes que mis padres probablemente no estén del todo de acuerdo. Y yo….lamento haberte herido de esa forma. Ya me tengo que ir, y sobre esa bebé, no diré nada- dijo sho tomando el pomo de la puerta- estaré esperando por esa gran noticia- dijo antes de salir.

 **Yyy eso fue todo por este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gusto el ultimo capitulo que salió de skip beat, me emocione tanto que estuve todo el capítulo (a excepción de las primeras páginas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**

 **De pie…Reverencia…¡AYE SIR!**


End file.
